The Adjustment
by trebleclef123
Summary: Not really a Quincest, but a story all in Lindsey's point of view of adjusting to a change of lifestyle. Tegan and Sara **NOTE! I really hope you all get this, and I didn't want to tease you and use a chapter as an authors note that you would think is a new chapter...but my laptop is broken that has the document to this story,so I don't know when I can update next...I apologize
1. Chapter 1

**I know I'm horrible for not updating Tormented, because I've been writing two more stories. Speaking of, here's one of them. I've got mostly all of it written, so i'll update as soon as possible. This story really isn't all quincest, but I'm hoping you'll like it just as much. Let me know what you think!**

**Sorry again about Tormented **

Lindsey POV

I've dedicated my life to one of my biggest passions; Photography. Through the years, I've gotten farther in my career than I have ever expected. I mean, I'm touring with Canada's most famous twin sisters, Tegan and Sara. How lucky am I? I couldn't be happier….well… there's always a price to pay for happiness, and I've found that price. You see, ever since I began this tour with the lovely Quin twins, I've been questioning my sexuality. I lived my whole life so far choosing men as my partners, but there's something about Tegan and Sara, well, Tegan specifically, that makes me think that I've been living my love life wrong the whole time. There's just something about her. I'm drawn to her, in ways I can't even describe.

Right now, I'm at the music video shoot for Against me! Borne on the FM waves of heart, a song that Tegan gleefully accepted to be in, even if she's busy touring at the moment. That's another thing I admire of Tegan; she'll go out of her way to help someone, no matter what. I know if I ever need something, I can trust that Tegan will at least try to help.

I was standing behind Tegan, trying not to get in the way of the filming camera. I had my camera in front of my eye, pointed towards Tom, as he sings for the filmmaker. I see Tegans movements as she sings at the right time, and I wasn't completely satisfied with the view, so I moved to stand right next to the filmmaker, giving a perfect view. I watched as Tegan bounced, and the way her fingers groped the microphone. She was giving this her all, putting so much emotion into this 'performance' and all I could do was objectify her. I couldn't help myself.

I knew it was the very end of the song, so in order to get a better view of Tegan, I looked into the easily viewable screen on the filming camera, and immedietly saw Tegan lick her lips then smile, all while pushing her bangs out of her face. The last chord rung and there were cheers throughout the crew. Damn you, Tegan.

After the shoot, Everyone stuck around and helped clean up. My camera was attached to my face half the time, and then I too, helped clean up. I saw Tegan (well, Tegan's ass) bent over rummaging through a big box. She quickly turned around, not giving me enough time to look away, and our eyes met. I blushed as she smiled as she started walking towards me. Did she catch me staring? Oh God…

"Hey LB! After we're done here, wanna go grab a bite to eat real quick?"

"Sounds great," She gave me her adorable little gummy smile, and walked away.

I was sitting across from Tegan in a booth of a small café. I watched as she took a small bite of her pita wrap,

"This is really fucking good, are you sure you don't want anything else?" She asked, after she swallowed her food

"Nope, I'm perfectly content with my giant plate of fries," I told her. She reached over, snatched one of them, and bit the tip off of one with a sexy smile. My phone interrupted this moment.

I looked at my screen and internally rolled my eyes. It was my boyfriend, Jacob. I already ignored his calls 3 times today, so I have to answer now

"Hey Jake."

"Don't 'hey Jake' me, why haven't you been answering your phone? I called you like six times,"

"Sorry, I was at a photo shoot. What's up?"

"I just want to talk to you. What are you doing right now?"

"Erm, well, I'm kind of busy at the moment, can we talk later?"

"Busy with what? What are you doing?"

"I'm having lunch with Tegan,"

He scoffed

"Oh so you're choosing me over that dyke bitch again?"

My eyes shot up to Tegan, to see if she heard, but she snatched another fry and popped it in her mouth cutely, obviously not paying attention to me.

"Seriously Jake? You're so rude. I'll call you later, bye." I hung up quickly

"Everything okay?" She asked, concerned

I smiled

"I'm fine,thanks for asking."

"Oh c'mon Linds, I'm not stupid. You know I'm here for you, whenever you need me. Now tell me what's going on," She finished with a smile, and I just about melted

"It's just- I don't know how to word this, It's like, I don't want to be with Jake, but I do. I- don't know how to explain it….but I don't want to break up with him….but I do…"

"So what you're trying to say is, is that it'd be easier to stay with him than to break up with him?"

"Exactly! But…I don't want to hurt him, and maybe this might just be a rough patch. I still like him….I think,"

"Just do what your heart is telling you to do. What you feel is best for you. And if you want to break up with him, wait until he does something to piss you off and you guys get into a fight. It's always easier to do that kind of thing when your bloods boiling and your adrenaline's pumping"

"Wow, that's actually a good idea. Is that how you always do it?"

"Do what?"

"break up with your girlfriends,"

"I'm not much of a breaker-upper. I'm the one who usually gets dumped,"

"I find that hard to believe," Did I really just say that? Shit,

She just shrugged her shoulders and took a sip of her water.

Her blackberry vibrated on the table, and she picked it up and answered the call

"Hey Sasa! What's up?" She answered cheerfully

"Yeah, it went well….Really? alright, we're on our way…..with Lindsey, Yup….alright, see you in a bit."

She hung up, and looked up at me

"Sara wants us to come back to the bus, everyone else went to that arcade to play pool and she's alone,"

"Alright, I'm done with my fries anyways, I'll just put the rest in a to go box for Sara,"

We paid, and walked the slightly chilly night back to the bus. She opened the bus door for me and let me go first. I know Tegan did this instinctively, she's such a gentleman.

"Finally! I was beginning to think you guys forgot about me," Sara pouted.

"How could we ever forget get about you!? Sara!? No….." Tegan teased, sitting at the table across from her

"That's why you need a boyfriend. A big, beefy, hairy man to protect you and keep you company," Tegan instantly burst out laughing and looked at me and smiled, a genuine smile. I wish I could replay that moment over and over. The urge to just grab her face and kiss her right now is overbearing.

And then there was an awkward silence.

"Now what?" Tegan asked, breaking the awkward silence

"I don't know,"

"So you dragged our asses out of that restaurant to keep you company, and now we're just going to sit here?"

"What do you expect me to do!? Juggle or something? I don't know what we should do…it's cold out, it's October…." Sara trailed off in thought

"We should carve pumpkins! We haven't done that in a while, eh?"

"What A great idea!" I beamed

"Where would we get pumpkins at 9 oclock at night?" Tegan asked

"A grocery store, I'm sure they'll have some. Let's all go," Sara said, putting on her jacket. Tegan followed suit.

"You comin'?" Sara asked me

"Actually, do you guys mind grabbing me a pumpkin? I have some important…uh.. E-mails to take care of," I looked over at Tegan to see if she understood what I really have to deal with

"Yeah, of course. No big deal, right Sara?"

"Whateves, let's get us some pumpkins and party,"

I heard Tegan call Sara a nerd and giggle when they walked out of the bus.

I sat on the couch and stared at Jakes contact in my phone, deciding on whether or not to open up that can of worms right now. Ten minutes went by, and I made the decision to not ruin my night, and well, the girls' night either. I'm going to have fun and forget about him.

Another 20 minutes went by, and then I heard a mixture of laughing. I knew it was Tegan and Sara. Sara walked on first, only carrying one, and then Tegan walking in juggling two.

"Wooooooooo! Pumpkin party time!" Sara yelled

"Nerd alert," Tegan giggled, setting the pumpkins down

"You bitch, I am not a nerd,"

"And I am not a bitch,"

"Yes you are. You are my bitch," Tegan playfully hit Sara, and Sara rubbed her arm,

If anyone didn't know Tegan and Sara, they'd think that they were flirting, but that's just how they act. They're so fun to be around.

Sara told me which pumpkin was mine, and we all cut the hole at the top and began gutting out our pumpkins, while playing music on the surround sound bus speakers.

I decided to carve a ghost onto my pumpkin, using the stencil of course. We were all concentrating on our carvings, and when I was about halfway done, Tegan got up and went to the fridge. Sara and I were singing along to the music.

"Tegan!" Sara shouted, I instantly turned around to look at Tegan, she was eating a brownie,

"What?" she asked, taking the last bite of the brownie

"Those are the weed brownies from that one fan!"

Tegan's eyes went wide, but she shrugged her shoulders and reached in the bag for another one

"They could be laced with roofies or some shit!"

"Oh come on, our fans aren't _that_ psychotic. Now have some fun with me," Tegan held out a brownie, and Sara took it. She then held out another brownie to me

I hesitated, but then I grabbed it from her

"Allllrrriiiighht!" she growled,

I slowly chewed the small bite, and swallowed quickly, afraid that I'll taste it. I've never had pot brownies before, and I haven't gotten high in years.

Tegan stopped after two brownies, as did Sara. One was enough to give me a mellow high, so I stopped at one.

Sara was now up out of her spot, and swiveled around me to take a look at Tegan's pumpkin.

She giggled, "Nice pussy, Tegan," She giggled again. The twins are so dirty sometimes,

I watched Tegan as she smiled her big gummy smile and I couldn't help but giggle at it.

"I fucked up the ear, but it's cu-" She spun it around to show me, but ended up spinning it too fast and it fell off the table and landed on the ground with a thud.

We all burst out laughing, and couldn't stop. I was hunched over in my chair and Sara was rolling around on the floor, Tegan fell back, stretched out on the booth stomping her legs on the ground.

After a while, all of our laughter died down, yet we just stayed in our exact spots. I spaced out, and felt myself getting tired. I heard one of the twin's steady breathing, and I closed my eyes, focusing on that breathing, which made me fall asleep.

I woke up when I heard a gaggle of people outside the bus door, and immediately noticed Tegan's sleeping form. Her upper body was on the booth, while her lower half hung off. Her head was turned to the side, one hand rested on her stomach, while the other arm dangled off the edge of the booth.

The bus door opened and the rest of the band popped in. I watched as Ted stopped in front of Sara, who was in the middle of the floor, curled into a ball, still sleeping.

"What the hell were you guys doing?" Ted asked, looking at his surroundings

I rubbed my eyes, still tired

"We were carving pumpkins.., and must have fallen asleep or something,"

"Why is there a pumpkin on the floor?...and a Sara?"

Shaun stepped in holding the bag of pot brownies

"Looks like they were having a bunch of fun…."

"Lindsey! Care to explain yourself?"

"Wha- oh come on, It was Tegan's idea! Ask her!"

I looked over at the still sleeping Tegan. Johnny stood over her, and poked at her. She groaned, and swatted her hands at the air.

Johnny leaned in close to her face before yelling "FIRE!"

Tegan shot up, almost knocking Johnny in the face, but he was quick enough to back away

"What!?" She looked around, then slumped back

"You guys are assholes…" She grumbled, then rubbed her eyes.

"uuughhhh the pumpkins already dead, leave it alone," I heard Sara sleepily speak

"What are you talking about Sara?" Ted asked.

Sara sat up and looked around.

"Oh. Heeeyyy guyyss…." She slowly sat up, and stretched

"Way to invite us to the party,"

"You guys were off having your own, weren't you?" I asked

"She's got a point."

"I was having the coolest dream…." Tegan said

I yawned, and then Tegan did. Yawns really are contagious.

"I'm going to bed," We both said at the same time. We looked at each other and giggled lazily

"Aren't we supposed to be the twins?" Sara joked

"Goodnight everyone," Tegan waved off, and disappeared to the back.

"I'm going to bed too," Sara told us, following me to the back as well.

Sara didn't even bother changing into pajamas, she just popped into her bunk. I grabbed my bag that was in my bunk, and took out a pair of pajama pants and a loose T-shirt. I quickly changed in the bathroom, and headed back to my bunk. Tegan popped out of the back room at the end of the hallway of bunks, rubbing her eyes. I took the time to look at what she was wearing, which was a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top. I noticed how she only had one pair of straps, belonging to the tank top, which meant she wasn't wearing a bra. Dear God.

She dragged her way to her bunk, and lazily collapsed onto it. My bunk was on the other side, on the top. Tegans was on the bottom, diagonal to mine, which meant I had the perfect view of her bunk from here. She always leaves a part of the curtain open, because she doesn't like how stuffy it gets in there. Plus, it's a bit claustrophobic, so I don't blame her.

After a half an hour, I was still half awake. Everyone has gone to bed, and the bus is dark, and completely silent. I rolled over onto my back and closed my eyes again. I felt something vibrating, but I shook it off, until I realized that it was my phone. I sleepily scrambled for it, and when I found it I immediately answered.

"Hello?" My voice sounded tired

"Way to call me back," I know that tone. It's Jake.

"Jake, do you even realize what time it is for me?" I tried to keep my voice down, I don't want to wake anyone.

"No. And I don't really care either. I'm pissed, you know. You've been too busy and keep forgetting about me, and I'm sick of putting up with this shit,"

I sighed, and began getting out of my bunk

"Hold one a second, okay?" I pulled on a hoodie and shoved my feet in my boots, and quietly opened the bus door and stepped out.

"So what are you even trying to say, Jake?"

"I don't know what I'm trying to say. I just don't want to feel like I'm at the bottom of your priority list."

"Oh really? You don't like how it feels eh?"

"What- what do you mean?"

"This is how you always treat me, and now you're getting a taste of your own medicine and you don't like it."

"What the fuck Lindsey? What the fuck are you talking about? This isn't about that. It's about you choosing some motherfucking dyke sluts over me!"

"You're such a prick! And yes, I'd choose 'some dyke sluts' over you any day! Unlike you, they actually treat me how I'm supposed to be treated. I'm so sick of you Jake, I'm done. You ignorant asshole,"

I hung up on him, with steam shooting out my ears. I couldn't stop thinking about how he keep referring to Tegan and Sara in negative ways. They've done so much for me, and don't deserve to be called "Dyke bitches". He's just a close-minded asshole who deserves to get bitten in the ass. What did I even see in him?

I walked onto the bus, and went straight for my bunk. I heard a voice and froze in the middle of climbing onto my bunk

"Everything alright?" I turned my head around, to see Tegan's head popped out from the curtain

"Yeah,"

"Are you okay?" She asked, sleepily

"I'll be fine. Go back to sleep. We'll talk tomorrow,"

"Okay. Let me know if you need anything, goodnight,"

"Goodnight Tegan," She half smiled, then popped back in

I fully climbed into my bunk, and got myself comfortable. I listened to Tegan shift in her bunk, and for some reason, it made me smile, knowing she was near. I fell asleep, feeling as if a weights been lifted off my shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning, and hopped out of my bunk. I immediately noticed all the closed bunks, which meant that everyone is still sleeping. Well, except Tegans, and another opened bunk at the end.

I dragged myself into the kitchen, and saw Sara giggling, looking at someone, and I turned my head in the direction to where Sara was looking, and saw Tegan, sitting on the couch with the same smile as Sara's.

I sat down at the table, for no particular reason, and they both waved and said good morning. I remembered the events of last night, and pulled out my phone from my pajama pocket. I looked up at the girls before checking my phone, and saw Tegan biting her lip, looking at Sara, who was smiling back. I saw Sara turn to look at me, almost like she was seeing if she got caught doing something bad, but before she could see me watching I looked down at my phone. I clicked a button making it roar to life, while thinking that that whole situation was weird. I shrugged it off, and paid attention to the large amount of texts from Jake. They were all "I'm sorry's" and "I still want you," I rolled my eyes and deleted them all.

When I looked back up, Sara was standing at the counter, in front of the brewing coffee maker, while Tegan lay on the couch, legs crossed, watching the TV. She moved her toes as if she was listening to poppy music, and I couldn't help but think how adorable she was.

I was snapped out of staring at Tegan when Sara asked me if I wanted coffee, she already had a second mug in her hand, and I gladly accepted it. Sara sat across from me, and read a book while taking a sip from her mug every so often.

The rest of the day went by pretty well, except for Jake constantly bugging me. I was glad that we all decided to go to a club and have a fun night out. I've had my fair share of drinks, and was pretty drunk. But not as drunk as Tegan. I watched as a bunch of her friends hung all over her, while someone took pictures. She'd sometimes make the effort and try to smile, which came out as gummy ones. She was so drunk, and it was obvious she had absolutely no clue what was going on, yet she just went along with everything. She walked over to me and asked if I knew where Sara was, but I didn't know. She looked back at me before opening her mouth to speak

"Jake isn't giving you a hard time is he?" She slurred. She scratched her collarbone, causing her black shirt to pull away, revealing more of her skin, while she tried balancing on her two feet. I couldn't help but stare at that revealed skin

"I shut off my phone, so I can ignore him,"

"Good, you just need to forget about that little fucker. Just worry about yourself and have fun," She leaned onto my shoulder, obviously giving up on standing up on her own.

"Thanks Tegan. And I am having fun, with you," I told her, and she smiled, and pulled me in for a stumbling hug.

"Come help me find Sara!" She said as she pulled away. She grabbed my hand and pulled me around the club. I couldn't help but stare at her ass. She stopped in the hallway of the bathrooms.

"My shoelace is untied!" She slurred

"Here, hold this please," She handed me her drink, and bent down to tie her shoe. I watched as her fingers weaved with the laces. When she stood back up, my mind raced, and I leaned in and kissed her, not having any more self-control. I felt the pressure of her lips start to kiss back, but she then pulled away, leaving me wanting more

"I- I'm sorry Linds, but I can't. I have a-" She stopped in her tracks, as if she was about to tell me something that should be kept secret.

"No no, don't apologize, I shouldn't have done that, I don't know what I was thinking, I just couldn't help myself, I-"

"Lindsey, it's alright. Let's just go to the bathroom and freshen up, yeah?" I suddenly felt relief of knowing that Tegan wasn't making it awkward, yet I'm still embarrassed about her rejecting me. I want to know why she did, and why she's acting funny. What was she going to say before she stopped herself?

We walked in the bathroom and Tegan gasped then stopped, causing me to bump into her, splashing the drinks all over me. I looked over Tegan, and saw a couple attacking each other's faces, hands roaming over bodies. I recognized the two women as Emy, the art director and merch girl, and Sara. Tegan suddenly ran out of the bathroom, with a look of horror on her face. I followed her out, and saw her running. I dropped the drinks carelessly, and ran after her through the crowd. She burst through a door and ended up outside, in an alley. she slammed against a wall, and ran her fingers through her hair, panting heavily. I noticed the tears falling down her cheeks, but then her head dropped down to rest between her knees. She began to sob, and shake uncontrollably.

"Holy shit, Tegan what's wrong?" I asked, dropping down next to her. I could feel myself sobering up

She just kept on crying.

Did I cause this? Is this my fault? I shouldn't have kissed her

"Why did she do this to me?" I made out through her sobs. What is she talking about? Who's doing this to her? My mind flashed back to right before this happened, when we walked in on Sara and Emy, she ran out right would Tegan be so upset about that?

I collapsed next to her and she rested her head on my chest, and bawled my shirt up in her fists.

"Wh- hy-hyyyy" She cried. I felt an overwhelming rush of sadness for her, even though I have no idea why she's like this. I've never even seen Tegan cry in any way, so seeing her like this just makes me so unbelievably awful. I need to know whats the cause of this

"Tegan what's going on? Why are you crying?" I played with her hair as I spoke

"S-S_Sarrraaaaaaa" She wept. What about her?

"What about Sar-" I began, just then, the door burst open, and Sara walked out

"Tegan!" Sara yelled, walking towards Tegan

Tegan shot up

"You get away from me!" She wailed

"Tee let me explain!" Sara walked up to Tegan, and she backed away

"Stay back!" Tegan held her hand out and Sara immediately stopped

"You gotta listen to me, please just-"

"No! I can't- I can't even look at you right now" Tegans voice was low, and angry as she put her hands over her eyes and rubbed

"I just want to talk, please," She cried, walking up to Tegan and resting her hands on her shoulders. Tegan immediately threw them off of her and pushed past Sara, nearly knocking her over and disappearing around the corner, out of the alley. Sara began running after her.

By the time I rounded the corner, I saw Sara running and calling out Tegans name like a maniac. She frantically looked around and stopped, only to kneel down and rest her hands on her knees. I caught up with Sara, and she was breathing heavily. She looked up at me and cursed

"Shit," she muttered

I looked around the dark night for Tegan, but there was no sign of her anywhere

"Sara what's going on? Where's Tegan?"

Sara got up and shouted "Fuck!" She ran her fingers through her hair and looked around, still panting

"I fucked up!"

I'm so confused

"Tegan!" She called out, so terribly loudly.

"Tegan please!" She wailed, her voice shook as she shouted and the tears were pouring from her eyes.

She sucked in a deep breath before hunching over and puking out in the curb of the street. It only lasted a few seconds, and she was back up walking around

"Come back Tegan!" She shouted again

"Sara what the hell is going on!?"

"We need to find Tegan. Do you have the keys to the rental?"

"Y-yeah,"

"Then let's go," She began running back towards the club, and into the parking lot where the bus and car were parked in the way, way back. Even though I had no idea what was going on or where to go I began to drive off, and followed Sara's directions.

"She went that way," I turned right onto the next street

"She couldn't have gotten that far," Sara told me

"Sara, you need to tell me what the hell is going on, right now," She looked over at me, and was about to speak.

"Stop the car!" she screamed. I immediately slammed on the breaks, cusing us to jolt forward.

"There she is!"She pointed behind me, and that's when I saw a tiny, tiny figure walking throughout a giant, empty parking lot. I sped to that parking lot and stopped the car. We both got out and Sara ran, I tried to catch up, but stopped, when I realize that they need to be alone. I was just going to keep watch

"Tegan!" I heard her shout. I watched as Tegan turned around, and began running again.

Sara was gaining up on Tegan. When she finally caught up to her, she tackled her down and I watched them tumble to the ground. Sara sat ontop of Tegan, and scrambled to pin her down, and she did.

I couldn't hear what Sara was yelling to Tegan, I just watched as she tried to scramble out of Sara's grip,

"Lindsey!" Tegan literally screamed my name, sounding as if she was about to be murdered. Her high pitched scream echoed and my legs took off after her.

When I reached them, I grabbed Sara and pulled her off of Tegan, and held onto her

Tegan struggled to get up from the ground, but when she did, she ran in the opposite direction of us.

"Tegan wait! Please Tegan I love you!" Sara tried to thrash out of my grip but I wouldn't let her. She eventually gave up and collapsed, forcing me to support her.

"Why the fuck did you let her get away!" Sara yelled at me,

She was breathing heavily, and I told her to calm down, and breathe. I swiveled around to be face to face with her, and that's when I noticed the giant scratch running down her neck. Did Tegan do that?

I sat there in shock as I waited for Sara's breathing to regulate. She leaned back on her hands and tilted her head up to the sky

"I'm so fucking stupid. Why did I let this happen?"

I grabbed her shoulders, making her drop her head forward so she could look at me.

"You need to tell me what the fuck is going on, why is Tegan so upset? What's going on with you two?"

"Isn't it obvious now?"

"…No"

"Then you're not thinking hard enough,"

"Sara I-"

"Don't make me say it out loud, please don't make me say it Lindsey,"

I fully sat down on the pavement, and did what Sara told me to do; think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Soooo uh, I'm getting the feeling that whoever is reading this story isn't really digging it. So here's a short chapter, and maybe if you guys tell me your opinions i'll start making the chapters longer! I'm just not feeling motivated to do so yet...**

My mind finally put two and two together. I'm such an idiot for not realizing sooner. Is that why Tegan rejected me? She is, or maybe was, in a relationship with Sara, and didn't want to be unfaithful, so she rejected me. And then she saw Sara and Emy and….Oh God

I looked up at Sara, surely displaying a look of shock, while she looked back at me with fear in her eyes

"I understand if you don't accept us, just please, don't tell anyone out of disgust. It'll ruin everything we've worked so hard for and-"

"Sara, it's not that I don't accept this, it's just, I need to grasp all of the information I took in tonight. Right now, all I'm concerned about is both of your guys' safety. I can worry about that later, but right now we need to get you some water, and find Tegan."

She nodded her head "Which way did she run?"

"Back towards the club,"

"So I'm guessing she went back towards the bus," She said, picking herself up off the ground. I did too

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, where else would she go? We're in an unknown city, and Tegan wouldn't wander off this late at night, it's too scary."

"Good point,"

We drove back to the bus, and Sara ran inside, desperately calling out for Tegan. By the time I parked my car and got on the bus, Sara announced that she isn't here.

"What do you mean she's not here? She has to be! Where else would she go?"

"I don't know! Back in the club maybe?"

The bus door opened, both of our attention was at the door, waiting to see if it was Tegan. It wasn't.

Emy walked on, with a worried expression on her face.

"There you are Sara! I've been looking all over for you. What happened back there?"

"I don't- I don't know Emy. I just realized how big of a mistake we were making and I ran off. I'm really sorry,"

"It wasn't a mistake Sara. Why would you call it that?"

"Emy, I really can't deal with this right now. Have you-"

The bus door opened again, and all the boys stumbled in. Sara stopped what she was saying

"Sup ladies," Johnny greeted them.

"I haven't seen you guys all night! When did you come back to the bus?"

"A little while ago," I told them

"Is Tegan back yet?"

"Yeah, she's in her bunk sleeping though," Sara told them, my eyes shot to her and she mentally told me to not say anything. I get why she said that though, so everyone won't ask questions.

Emy gives Sara a weird look, and then lets out a frustrated sigh.

"I'm going to bed," She tells us

"I'm with you on that one. I'm sooooo tired." Says Ted.

"You guys are all party poopers. I'm going to watch some TV in the back,"

"Me too, as long as we watch The Walking Dead I'm game," Shaun tells Johnny

"deal,"

Sara and I are alone in the front part of the bus now. She sits down at the table and places her fingers on her temple and sighs frustratingly. She doesn't look too good.

"Why don't you go to bed, we can deal with this tomorrow. You need sleep,"

"I'm not sleeping until I talk to Tegan, and see that she's back on the bus and is safe,"

"Sara…I don't think she's going to want to talk to you right away. You need to give her some time. I'll stay up and wait up for her. You really, really need to sleep."

"I don't need to sleep. I just have a headache,"

"I'll get you some aspirin."

I walked over to the cabinent and looked at the variety of different types of aspirin. I chose the one that also acts as a sleep aid, and handed it over to Sara. She needs to go to sleep, whether she likes it or not.

I sat across the table from her, a million questions running through my mind about this whole situation.

"So…..How long have you and Tegan been…uh…"

"Four years." She stated

Holy shit. Four years? Woah….

"I just don't understand!" She exclaimed

"_You _don't understand?" I'm the non understanding one here,

"I mean….I don't know what caused me to do this…Tegan just makes me so, so perfectly happy….and yet I ruined our relationship by cheating. Who cheats when they're happy in a relationship?"

"…Maybe it was just the alcohol taking over you?"

"…no….it's not that…"

"Then what is it? What are you not telling me?"

"I've always found Emy attractive….that's the only reason I convinced Tegan to hire her as our merch girl and art director….it was an innocent little act I didn't mean to develop a crush on her,"

"Sara, it's just a crush. Don't let a crush get in the way of true love. That is, if you really love Tegan," Oh God, why am I helping her out? I'm not even sure how I feel about the whole sister-sister thing. And she's the one taking Tegan away from me! Why am I helping her again?

I snapped back into reality, to see Sara's bright red face, tears building up. I could tell she was deeply thinking and also holding her breath

"I can't even describe how much I love her." She sobbed,

"You've got to understand that…" She stopped to stifle a sob and get some air in her system

She wept. I didn't ask her any questions, or say anything, because I knew she was going to say something else once she gets a hold of herself

"But I want to Emy and I to give it a try. I want to be able to hold her hand in public, and give her quick little kisses while we walk hand in hand to the coffee shop, and sit with her closely on the park bench. I don't want to hide anymore, and with Emy, I wouldn't have to"

"I get it now, Sara. I understand how you would want that, and I know it's not fair that you can't do that with Tegan, but you're hurting yourself and Tegan by keeping that thought inside. You need to talk to her about this,"

"I know I do…"

She rested her head on the table and sighed.

"I'm…so tired…." She breathed out. The aspirin's finally kicking in.

"I'll wait up for her Sara. You need the energy to talk to her tomorrow, alright?"

"Wake me up as soon as she walks in that door, you hear me?"

"I will,"

"Okay." She said in a small voice. "Goodnight, Lindsey."

"Goodnight Sara"

I waited two hours for Tegan, until I couldn't take it anymore. I was now 6 AM, and I finally let my eyes close, laying down comfily on the couch with a blanket.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up, the first thing I saw was Sara, sitting on the other end of the couch. She was holding a pillow, staring intently at the ground.

I looked around for Tegan, or any sign that Tegan was here, but only saw the rest of the crew up and about. I checked the time on my phone; 10:05. I still need more sleep.

"You're finally up! Why'd you sleep on the couch?" Ted asked

"I felt a little claustrophobic in the bunk for some reason,"

"Ah,"

The door opened and I shot my head in it's direction. There was Tegan, walking onto the bus. I instantly noticed how tired she looked, yet she walked on the bus with a smile and greeted everyone. She was holding a cup of coffee

"When did you go out to get coffee? I don't remember hearing you leave this morning?" Shaun asked. Oh God, how is she going to come up with a lie?

"Really? I thought I was making a bunch of noise, I'm surprised you didn't hear me. I left about an hour ago,"

Nice cover.

Why is she acting so happy and calm? Her appearance is telling otherwise. I hate to admit this, but she looks awful, like she's seconds away from collapsing.

I looked over at Sara, and saw a bunch of emotions painted on her face. I couldn't choose one. She watched Tegan's every move.

Tegan took a sip from her coffee, and then stuck it out to Sara.

"You want the rest?" She asked her

Sara froze, before shaking her head no. She then stuck it out to me, asking if I wanted it.

"No thanks," She shrugged and then tossed it in the trash

What is going on with her?

She disappeared into the hallway of bunks, and then reappeared holding a towel and a change of clothes. I'm assuming she's going to take a shower.

Sara got up and signaled for me to follow. She took me into the back and I sat across from her

"What the fuck is going on with her? Why is she acting like nothing happened?" She stressed

"I have no idea, Sara. This is freaking me out a little bit."

"A little bit!? She's acting happier than she usually is….she's fucking humming in the shower! Do you hear her?"

I tuned in, and sure enough, I heard her sweet hums echoing inside the small shower

"I bet she hasn't even slept…" I trailed off

"I'm sure she hasn't slept. Where could she have? Inside a dumpster?"

I looked up at her and looked back down at my fingernails, nervously picking at them

"You look like you need sleep too. Go on,"

"You'll be fine?" I asked

"I can take care of myself. I'll wake you up if I need anything. I'll just avoid talking to Emy all day, and I'm sure I'll be fine."

I nodded, then made my way into my bunk, and crawled inside it. I snuggled into my pillow, then the lights went out, along with my consciousness.

I woke up again, an checked my phone. 6:00 Holy shit! I hopped out of my bunk, and patted my hair down and immedietly searched for either Sara or Tegan. I found Sara first, biting her nails. Something's up.

"Looooook who finally came out of her cave. Your hangover was that bad, eh?" Justin, one of the guitar techs asked

"It was pretty brutal. I'm fine now though. What time are we hittin' the road?"

"As soon as Tegan get's back from wherever the fuck she went"

"No need for the sass, I'm back," Tegan run up the steps on the bus, walked in, and threw something in justins lap. Justin picked it up, examined it. It was a bag of weed, a pretty big bag if I may say

"Alright! How did you score this?" he cheered. Why the hell does she have weed?

"You'd be surprised at how easy it was. I even managed to get this," She held up, what I'm guessing is a bowl. I'm not really much of a smoker,

"Fucking awesome! Let's get this party started,"

I guess no one obliged to this, because everyone, including Ted, went into the back area of the bus and sat in a circle. Tegan signled for me to sit next to her, and I did.

"I've got ace," Tegan called. What does ace mean?

Tegan seems different, and she still looks like she's about to collapse. Yet she looks especially attractive at the same time. I was sitting across from Sara, trying to get her to look at me in hopes that she could tell me what the hell is going on, but she didn't. Her eyes never left Tegan

I watched as Tegan held the medium size bowl in her hand, and put a flame to the green (and purple?) bud. She took a fairly large hit. She passed it to the person next to her, still keeping the smoke in her mouth, and when she decided to let it out. She curled her lips into an 'o' shape and rings of smoke popped out of her mouth.

She smiled, "I still got it,"

"Damn, tee," someone cheered

It was Sara's turn to take a hit. Hers wasn't as big as Tegan's, then again, nobody else's hti was as big as Tegans, but she kept coughing.

"Holy shit, this is good bud," She choked out.

The next three people went, and then the bowl was passed to me

"I've never smoked out of a bowl before…"

"It's easy, here, I'll light for you," Tegan said, leaning over me, taking the lighter out of my hand. Her cold fingers grazed against mine

"Why don't you just shot gun it to her?" Johnny said, evilly smirking. What does that mean?

"Great idea," Tegan looked at me, giving me a sexy smirk, then bit her lip.

"I'm going to take a hit, and pass the smoke to you alright?" She took the bowl out of my hands, and when she was lighting up, I looked over at Sara who was staring wide eyed. How is Tegan going to pass the smoke to me?

She took the bowl away from her lips, then began leaning over me. I understand what she's doing now, oh my god. Is it wrong that I'm excited?

She blew out a thin line of smoke and I hurriedly sucked it in. She's so close to my face…

I coughed all the smoke out like a newbie, because I was

"Try it again! Try it again!" Someone cheered

"And that wasn't even a proper shotgun Tegan, stop being a pussy," How was that not a proper shotgun?

"Alright, alright. I've got this guys" Her voice was raspy and it sent chills down my spine

She took in a particulary long hit, then connected her open mouth with mine. I just about fainted right then and there, but I had to concentrate on getting all the smoke.

She leaned away from me and winked at me. I blew out the smoke, accidently into Tegans face

"Sorry!" I squeled, Tegan just sucked up the smoke

"No worries," She passed the bowl on,

"Let me have it," Sara took it from Tegan. Sara took a hit and shotgunned it to Emy, but didn't stop there, I'm pretty sure they were making out.

I watched as Tegan's face fell, and she turned white. She then made a choking noise and began coughing

What the fuck Sara?

Sara pulled away, looked at Tegan, then back at me, wiping her mouth off

Again, what the fuck Sara?

Tegan got up, pulled the curtain separating the back room and the hallway of bunks and disappeared. I waited a minute to go after her, so it wasn't obvious.

I quietly crept, and stood in the hallway and spied on Tegan in the kitchen. She had her hands leaning on the counter, with her head down low. I saw a tear drip onto the countertop, and then a deep shallow breath from her. She wiped off her eyes, and that's when I walked in.

"Everything alright?" I asked. I startled her,

"Yeah! Why wouldn't it be? I'm just hungry," She opened the fridge and pretended to look at its contents.

"Tegan…I know what's going on. You don't have to pretend you're okay."

"I don't know what you're talking about,"

"Tegan…I know you're-"

She slammed the fridge shut, and turned to me.

"I don't know what you're talking about," She snapped. She charged away and I stood there. She's never raised her voice at me, ever.

I heard her tell someone to pass her the bowl.

I sighed. What am I going to do with you, Tegan?

Sara, Ted, Justin, and Emy walked out. I gave Sara a bit of a dirty look and walked back into the hangout room.

Tegan was laying down on the couch, one leg dangling off the couch, swinging it around. Johnny passed her the bowl, she sat up for a second, and then after she took a big hit, she handed the bowl off and layed back down. She finally blew out the smoke.

I sat across from her, and took this time to look through all my messages that I have from Jake. I deleted them after the 10th 'come back' text.

I heard Tegan coughing repeatedly and averted my attention back up to her.

"Pass it back." Her voice was raspy again. She was still coughing

"I think you've had enough," Johnny said

"I'll be the judge of that," She took another hit and instantly coughed it up

"Okay…." Coughing fit. "I'm" Cough "Done now" Coughing fit

"It's about time," I bursted out. Oops

Three long hours later, I was laying in my bunk, trying to sleep. Everyone else was sleeping, well, everyone but Tegan. I have no clue as to why she's not sleeping, she hasn't slept in two days. She has a show tomorrow night, she's going to have to sleep.

I can hear her typing away on her laptop in her bunk, and can see the light of the screen through the bunk curtain. She sneezed, and I almost said 'bless you' but caught myself. How awkward would that be? Extremely.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's a super long one, because you guys have been reviewing and keeping me motivated, so thanks!**

I woke up around 7AM, and still heard the tittering of the keys on the keyboard. How the hell is she still up?

I woke up again and 9:30 and actually got out of my bunk.

I walked out and noticed that the bus wasn't moving anymore. Were we already here?

I looked over at Sara, who was sitting really close to Emy. I scolded her. She's acting as if she's done nothing wrong and is perfectly comfortable flaunting her feelings for Emy.

I know Sara saw me, and she asked if she could talk to me outside.

It was sunny and warm here in Arizona, and I had to shield my eyes to look at Sara.

"What's up with these dirty looks you've been giving me?"

"Sara, what the fuck are you doing? Do you even realize what the fuck's been happening? Nothing! You haven't been doing anything to fix this. Have you ever even said two words to your sister? You need to talk to her instead of shoving your tongue down another girls throat in front of your girlfriend."

"Are you kidding me!? She did it first! With you!"

"She didn't makeout with me! She was forced to do it, you did it willingly, and you even took it a lot further than she did. Sara, you don't realize what you're doing to her…"

"I'm just a little pissed off. I know I'm being cruel… I just don't know what to do."

"Well, for starters, you can stop with the PDA with Emy, and then you can talk to Tegan."

"….Alright."

"I'll talk with her after the show, though. I don't want her to go on stage all emotional if it ends badly."

"I guess that's a good idea."

"Well I'm going to go get some coffee, do you want some?" I asked

"Honestly, it's too hot for coffee for me,"

"Woah, Sara doesn't want coffee? We need to write that down somewhere," I teased.

We both climbed back on the bus, and I searched it for my purse. I suddenly remembered that I left it in the back. I walked in the room, and wasn't expecting Tegan to be in there, sleeping. I quietly tip toed to my purse, feeling glad that Tegan's finally getting some sleep. I bent down to grab my purse; I tried to do so without it jingling. Before my hand could reach it, I heard a startled gasp and whipped around to see Tegan, now sitting up.

Fuck, why did I have to wake her up?

She put her head down and held it as she rested her elbows on her knees, breathing deeply. Was it really me who woke her?

I grabbed my purse and watched as she shot her head up; finally noticing I was in the room

"Oh hey LB,"

"Everything alright? You seem-"

"I'm fine! What time is it?" She interrupted, and asked with a fake chipper-ness in her voice.

"It's around 10. I'm going to get some coffee, would you like to come?"

"Coffee? Yeah, I need coffee, bad."

"Alright, let's go."

"Give me a sec, I'm going to get my jacket,"

"You're not going to need one, trust me."

We walked off the bus, and Tegan shielded her dark yellow and purple eyelids with a pair of sunglasses.

"Jesus, it's fucking hot,"

"Told you that you wouldn't need a jacket."

"This is awful! Going from 50 degrees to what, 100, in one night?"

"You should be used to this by now, huh?"

She shrugged "I guess I should be, but I'm not,"

There was an awkward pause, and I want about to say something about this whole uh…pickle, but I know Tegan caught me before I could

"How far away are we from the Grand Canyon?"

I'm not gonna let that slide,

"I'm not going to let you avoid the conversation that we both know needs to happen,"

"Lindsey I-"

"I'm only doing this because I care. I just want you to talk to me about it. You need to stop pretending everything's perfectly fine when it's the complete opposite. You're fucking yourself up unnecessarily, just suck it up and quit avoiding life!"

I watched as something in Tegan's face flicked and that was when I regretted everything I just said.

"Stay out of my business, and keep to yours. I don't need you shitting all over my feelings too,"

Her pace picked up and she collectively walked into the coffee shop before I had the chance to tell her that I was truly sorry for my harsh words. I don't even know how that came out of my mouth, I don't even think that she's doing this to herself in any way. She's doing it for everyone else. She's putting on a happy face for the sake of everyone but herself. She's doing it so she won't be bugged about her ominous behavior, and so she won't be constantly hovered over. How long until she breaks?

I walked over to the window of the coffee shop, to see her at the front of the counter. She was handed a small cup, which I know means that it's a shot of espresso. She said something else to the cashier, and when the cashier walked away she downed the espresso like a shot. A few short moments later, the cashier handed her an extremely large cup of coffee. Tegan turned around to sit at a table, or leave the shop, with her head down. A small group of women bombarded her, and I knew they were fans from the bounciness and utter excitement they were trying, but failing, to contain. I watched as Tegan's lips forcefully curved upwards, but weakly. She took off her sunglasses, and when she did, that small, halfhearted smile instantly turned into a big, bright one, it's as if her sunglasses were the magic switch that turned from broken, to beaming with light. She signed a few random articles, and took a few pictures.

I walked inside, knowing that Tegan was busy enough to not notice me. I know she needs her space from me, but I also need coffee. I can't walk back to the bus not having a cup of coffee in my hands after I specifically told everyone that I was, in fact, going to get coffee. That would raise suspicion, and I know Tegan wants it to seem as if everything is normal, and fine, so I need this cup of coffee to act as the cover to mask our…fight…if you may call it that.

I walked up to the counter, and greeted the cashier. I felt eyes onto me, and quickly turned around to see Tegan still signing stuff. I guess I thought wrong. I ordered a medium cup of coffee, and turned to leave. I instantly froze. Out of the giant window, I saw Sara and Emy walking, hand in hand, with smiles mockingly plastered on their faces. I looked over at Tegan hoping she wasn't seeing this, and she wasn't. She must have felt me look at her, because out of the corner of my eye, I saw her turn her head to me, and then I went back to looking at her. She had a questioning look on her face, and then she turned her attention to where I was looking, as if I just verbally told her to look out the window. My poker face sucks. She dropped her pen that she was holding mid- signing a piece of paper, and didn't even try to pick it up until one of the fans questioned her. She shook her head, and bent down to get it.

"Sorry! I- I guess the espresso hasn't kicked in yet, hah," I heard her explain, then crouched back up and resumed her signature, and then cheerfully asked the fans a question. I didn't hear what that question was, and it didn't really matter right now.

All that matters is how I'm going to kick Sara's ass for this. I specifically told her no PDA. I'm beginning to think that Sara doesn't care at all anymore.

I looked back over to Tegan, expecting to see her still entertaining her fans, but found the spot they once occupied, empty. I recognized the 4 fans sitting at a table, still fawning over Tegan. I must have spaced out and didn't notice Tegan leaving. Dammit.

I walked out of the café in search of Tegan, I saw her walking towards the visible bus, almost at it. I walked a bit closer and saw that she walked up the steps and onto the bus. When I finally arrived onto the bus, my heart dropped at the sight. Tegan was talking to Greg, our tour manager. I found this saddening because like I said before, since Tegan's bottling up her feelings and acting like everything is perfectly fine, it's hurting her. She sure is good at making it seem as if everything is normal….Has she already accepted the fact that Sara cheated on her, and then proceeded into another relationship with no warning?

"Wait- so sound check is in a half hour instead of at 3?" She asked

"Yeah, would you tell Sara for me? Thanks."

"Sure," She responded. …..What?

She walked into the hallway and I heard the sound of her bunk curtain opening, signaling that she went inside it. Was she really going to tell her? I looked over to my right, too see Tegans phone sitting on the table. There's no way she could tell her without her phone, so I guess she wasn't really planning on telling her. I guess I'll do it, even though I really don't want to do anything to help Sara at this point.

I pulled out my phone and sent a short, and simple text to Sara. I typed how I usually don't, I didn't add a smiley and I made sure I had perfect grammar. Maybe Sara will pick up on it.

A minute or so later, she replied "K"

Fucking 'K" ?

Ugh

5 minutes later, Emy walked on the bus, with Sara following suit. The stupid smile on Sara's face disappeared when she looked at me, and made eye contact with each other. I just sat down and pretended like I wasn't mad.

"Are we leaving now?" Tegan asked, appearing from her bunk

"Yeah, since Sara's here . It takes like ten minutes to get to the venue, so we'll be fine."

Tegan nodded her head in acknowledgement and then sat down next to Sara, who was sitting next to Emy. I saw Sara shift uncomfortably at how close Tegan was

"Are you cold or something? How can you have goosebumps when it's 100 million degrees out?" Emy asked, chuckling.

Did Tegan cause Sara's goosebumps? , I think Tegan too, realized this, because I saw the slightest hint of a smile form onto her lips.

"Yeah I dunno, I just got one of those random chills that you sometimes get, you know?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I used to get that all the time," Tegan added. I praised Tegan for this; she knows that she's being vindictive to Sara.

Tegan nonchlauntly shifted away from Sara. She was bouncing one leg up and down, and after a short amount of time she added the other one in the hyperactive bouncing

And then she started to tap her fingers against her thigh while using the other to hold her cup of coffee that she was sipping out of. I could tell Sara was getting annoyed at her actions but she refused to say anything.

The bus stopped and we all got off, and the crew immedietly went to the back of the bus to get the equipment and set it up. Normally the girls wouldn't help with the heavy lifting, but Tegan insisted she'd join them. Emy went off to fulfill her merch duties.

I really served no purpose in any of this, so I stayed back on the bus while the band did their soundcheck. I grabbed some pillows, a blanket, and a book and situated myself in the back room, on the couch. I felt like I was in a fort, for some reason. It was so nice, quiet and cozy.

After what seemed like an hour, I heard someone walk onto the bus, I heard the sound of footsteps getting closer and then the curtain flew up. I looked over and saw Sara holding a book, looking as if she wasn't expecting me to be in here.

"Oh…hey. Mind if I read in here?" She asked, already sitting down on the other side of the round couch

"Go ahead," I simply said monotone. It was awkward, but I dismissed it and continued reading, everything was silent except the occaisional sound of either of us flipping a page in out books. About ten minutes later I heard the loud sound of the bulky bus door opening, and then a few light footsteps. that person sighed, a long, wretched sigh, and then silence. Sara froze, for some reason, and then went back to reading. There was shuffling, then a vibration sound.

"Hey mum," Tegan's voice. Sara's eyes flicked up, and I looked over to her. She looked back at me and then pretended to go back to reading, acting as if she didn't care to listen in on Tegan's conversation. But I know her better than that.

"I'm fine! Yeah, Sara's been doing great. Real great. Yeah, that is ' good for her' Mhm….so how have you been doing? Really? Ha!...oh, okay. You know what? You really don't have to take the trouble to call me back unless you really want to, I'm sure I'll be busy anyways…hahah, okay, love you too, bye,"

Another depressing sigh, escaped Tegan. I heard a few more vibrations, and then

" Tom!" there's that stale happy voice again

"Really? That much huh?...Yeah, send me it through email….No no, it's your video, you decide! Yeah, you're in control, you do whatever you feel happy with…mhm….haha…Yeah!...Sounds good….okay…..talk to you later!, Buh bye,"

I heard the sound of a thump, and imagined what Tegan was doing to cause that sound. I imagined her sitting at the kitchen table, and then dropped her head down causing it to thump. I heard her suck in a deep breath, then a slow exhale. She did this another time, but this time, her breath blowing out was shutter-y and ragged. Is she finally crying because she thinks she's alone, and that no one can witness (or hear) her weakness?

I looked over at Sara, to see if she was somehow awknowledging what's going on. She sat frozen, book still inches away from her face, not reading, but instead staring straight ahead spaced out. She's absorbing this,

That annoying sound of the bus door opening shook me out of my trance.

"Hey Tegan!" Emy's genuine chipper voice rung through my ears. I suddenly was stricken with fear as to what Tegan might do, and what she might be thinking about.

There was silence, and I noticed Sara tense up.

"…Hey," Tegan said dryly. Her voice struck me, noticing the cement emotion in it.

"How's it….." Emy began, but the bus door somewhat slammed shut. Did Tegan get up and leave?

"…going." She finished her sentence to herself.

Then I heard her footsteps

"Sara?" She called

She pulled back the curtain, her eyes shifting from me, to Sara.

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you. Do you want to go get some frozen yogurt or something?"

"Uhm…" She began, looking over at me.

"Sure." With that, Emy held out her hand to help lift Sara up off the couch and they disappeared.

Ten minutes later, Justin, piers, and the rest of the boys climbed aboard, searching for the rest of the crew.

"Sara! Yeah, we're going to go check in the hotel and then come back for show time, just get back here now, okay."

I walked out into and greeted everyone nonchalantly while sitting down next to Johnny on the couch.

A second later, Tegan walked up the steps, with a big green popsicle being suctioned by her mouth, and a some iced coffee in the other.

She greeted everyone, and surprisingly sat down next to me, instead of over at the other end of the couch, or the booths.

Emy and Sara walked on, and I just ignored their presence.

"How can you be eating a popsicle, and be drinking coffee? Bad combination," I joked with her, taking a chance to actually talk to her casually.

She turned her head to answer me, and I looked into her eyes while she answered. I noticed that they were shaking back and forth rapidly, to the point that it was barely noticeable, and her knee was bouncing up and down hyperactively. Too much caffeine?

"It's hot, so I got a popsicle, and I wanted more coffee, so I got some. The combination's pretty great actually, it doesn't taste bad together,"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Weird right?" She chuckled.

I smiled back, and then we sat in a comfortable silence. I couldn't think with her leg constantly bouncing up and down, though.

We arrived at the hotel, and I was dreading figuring out the room situations. It would usually always be Tegan and Sara to a room, and then Emy and I in a room. Occasionally we'd end up sharing one room with two queen sized beds, and would have to share with another. But this time we've been told two to a room. How is this going to work?

I grabbed my suitcase, and walked into the lobby, right behind Piers. As I was waiting for Piers to check us in, a man wearing a uniform walked up to me and began talking about the Grand Canyon, asking if I was interested in a tour 'for only a small price' he began ranting on about how it's only 78 minutes away from this hotel, and that this hotel specifically is the only one that offers such advanced tours. I politely declined, and then followed everyone into the elevator. The women were put on one floor, and then the guys on the one just before ours. I followed Sara as I wheeled my suitcase, and she followed behind Tegan. Emy stopped at the door right next to the one Tegan stopped at. I watched as Sara stood between the two, mentally struggling to decide which door to choose. She stepped her foot in the direction of Emy's, and then I eyed her. She backed off and stood behind Tegan. Tegan however, didn't see this exchange, due to the fact that she was struggling to get the card key to unlock the door while juggling her coffee and suitcase in hand. I'm glad she didn't see this; she shouldn't have to have seen Sara choosing Emy over her.

Emy opened our door and I walked in behind her, even though I was afraid to leave Sara and Tegan alone. I set my suitcase down

"Tegan, here let me do it, just- Tegan!" I heard Sara scream

I ran out into the hall to see Sara's shirt covered in coffee, Tegan stood in front of her, mouth wide open, frozen. Her coffee cup was on the floor.

"That wasn't my fault, you shouldn't have been so pushy and just waited!"

"Oh please! This wouldn't have happened if you could just open the damn door, it doesn't take a fucking magician to open the damn thing! Move out of the way, ill fucking do it!" She pushed Tegan aside, Tegans face boiled in anger, but then, without warning, fell into a frown. She walked into the room, obviously letting Sara continue treating her like absolute shit. Why Tegan? Why?

I walked into my hotel room, to see Emy already fumbling through her suitcase

"What happened?" She asked

"Sara ran into Tegan, causing her to spill coffee all over herself,"

"Really? Yech,"


	6. Chapter 6

**Let me know what you think! I worked pretty hard on this chapter especially :)**

Hours passed, and in those hours, a lot has happened. Nothing really too eventful, just a lot of running around. I took pictures at the show, and listened to the music the girls were producing. They didn't banter much, Sara tried to, but with Tegan obviously not helping Sara out in making her seem funnier, Sara just gave up and played music instead. It was late, and found myself searching for Tegan. I hadn't really seen much of her, other than on stage, which didn't count, because she couldn't act normally. She knew she was constantly being watched, therefore, she knew she had to put on a happy face. The last time I truly saw Tegan was when Sara blew up at her.

I searched around the whole venue, keeping my eye out for a tiny pixie brunette. I asked around, but everbody just shrugged. Ted was the most helpful, telling me that Sara was outside signing stuff for fans, and that she was probably out there with her. I walked outside to see a large group of people, and then Sara stood up at the front. I walked up to her, raising suspicion to the gaurds a few feet behind her. I helped up my necklace pass and they eased back. I went up to Sara and talked closely to her ear.

"Have you seen Tegan?"

"No, I thought she was with you."

"Why would she be?"

"I don't know, I just assumed."

"Well she's not."

"Well I don't know what to tell you. I don't have some magical GPS connected to her. She'll show up when she wants."

I scoffed at her tone, and walked away. I heard Sara call after me, but I ignored it. I'm really disappointed with how she's been acting lately. She's usually so sweet; I don't know what has come over her.

I began walking away from the venue, and down a path. I know I shouldn't be walking out this late at night, but the sights are so alluring. It began to get rockier, and I assumed that the further I walk, the closer I am to a great view. Something was pushing my feet in this direction, drawing me to something. I stopped when I saw nothing but sky, and realized that there was a drop off up ahead, and was about to turn back, not seeing the point to walk the long distance to just have to turn back around. Might as well start heading back. I swiveled, but then something caught my attention, a sound, to be exact. It echoed off of the rocks, and bounced to my ears. I turned back around. And heard the cry again. It was soft, yet I could hear it clear as day. I looked around at the edge of the cliff, and saw a tiny black figure. My heart sunk, realizing it was Tegan. I began making my way up to her. As I got closer her figure appeared bigger. She was slumped, sitting on the edge of the cliff, hanging off the edge, barely there. Her shoulders bounced as she cried. Her hands lifted herself up, and I began running, while screaming when I realized what she was getting ready to do.

"TEGAN NO!" As soon as I reached the edge of the cliff, she pushed herself off, hoping to fall to her purposeful death. However, what I had in mind was different. I jumped forward, grabbing her jacket and fell to the ground, while dangling her by her thin jacket. I was hanging off the edge, on my stomach. I was trying not to slip, because if I do, then we both go down. I looked down at the endless darkness, and focused on the tiny flailing figure, begging to become apart of the darkness below

"LINDSEY PLEASE! LET ME GO!" She screamed, making it harder for me to grab onto her arm. I somehow managed, but now I was only holding onto her wrist with both my hands now. Without the extra force of my hand against the ground, I could feel my boots skidding across the dirt, trying to fight Tegan's weight pulling me down, and it was beginning to become obvious that they were losing.

"LET ME GO!" She pleaded. Her hysterical voice echoed against the cliffs, sending shocks throughout my body

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME TEGAN!? DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE DOING?! WHY TEGAN!? WHY!"

"I DON'T MATTER ANYMORE, JUST LET ME GO. LET ME FIND MY PEACE. LET ME BE HAPPY LINDSEY. DON'T YOU WANT ME TO BE HAPPY?"

"Not this way," I told her. She stopped flailing, and just looked up at me. "But this is the only way," she oozed. I felt my short nails digging into the thin skin of her flesh on her wrist. As my grip slowly slipped, my nails dragged across her skin even more, surely creating lines of blood. I prayed for someone to come save us. For anything to come and save us. A million thoughts flooded into my mind as I watched her body hang.

"Lindsey, please. Set me free," She choked. Without warning, I skid forward so fast, I saw Tegans face soften and she closed her eyes, with the slightest hint of a smile, realizing that this was the end. I could easily release my grip on her wrist and set myself free, but I've realized that without Tegan, I'll never be free. I'll never live. I squeezed my eyes shut; preparing to go down with the one I love.

My stomach skid backwards, and I opened my eyes, still holding on to Tegan with everything I had. I stopped moving, and saw a figure run over and reach down for Tegan. I didn't know who the figure was who was helping us, and right now it didn't matter. My instincts kicked in and I stood up, helping the figure pull up the now completely limp body. With one last pull, I was sent flying back to the ground, the weight of two bodies crushing me as I sunk into the solid ground.


	7. Chapter 7

"What the fuck is going on!?" I heard the now recognizable voice crack

A shift in weight decreased, as Sara got off of me. Tegan, however, stayed inanimate.

"Oh my God," She wheezed. I looked at her stunned, and stared at her as she struggled to regain her breath. I sat up and Sara grabbed Tegan and flipped her over. I slid myself out underneath her and helped Sara in trying to get her to wake up. Her nose had a trail of blood flowing down from each nostril, and her forehead and collarbone had a scrape.

"Was she….Oh God! Tegan!" She sobbed, hugging her limp body to her chest.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" She oozed, realizing what was going on. I sat back, finally getting the chance to catch my breath. I felt my head fill up with air, and my vision blurry. I collapsed. I didn't pass out, I just couldn't move.

"Lindsey…." She scooted over towards me. I saw her head hover over me

"Can you hear me?" She waved her hand in front of my face. I could feel parts of my body burning, and I let out a whimper

"Tegan…" I whispered, drunkenly lifting my hand up and pointing to her

"Go….Help her"

She left my sight, and I laid there for a few minutes, regaining my strength, so I could get back to Tegan. I tore open my eyes and shot up. I dragged my way to Sara and Tegan. Sara had her head resting on Tegan's chest, who still lay there, looking bloody and dead.

"Did she do anything? Say anything?"

"Noooo" She sobbed

"Tegaaaaannnnnn" She gripped onto her shirt while sobbing even harder into it. Something in me hated Sara in this moment. She has no reason to be crying over her. She's the one that caused this, this isn't her place to fix her.

"Stop fucking pitying yourself and wake up your goddamn sister, we need to get her back to the hotel, and into bed."

She looked up at me and stared at me as if I was insane

"Don't just fucking stare! Get her up!" I scared her into standing up. I reached down and cupped Tegan's scratched up face, gently turning her head side to side, examining any more damages created.

"Call Piers and tell him we're back at the hotel, and then call Emy and tell her that you'll be out late, so don't wait up. Alright?" Nobody else can know whats going on, so we need to let everyone know that things are under control

I heard Sara's convincingly calm voice talk on the phone, while I used my shirt sleeve to wipe off all the blood on Tegan face. I tried my best to make her look clean, and then I reached underneath her and attempted to swoop her in my arms. I stood up, wobbly, and I felt my knees giving out.

"Fuck," I mumbled, before my knees collided with the floor. I felt pebbles digging into the tight surface of my knees. I contained my whimper of pain, and felt a slight weight being lifted off of me. I looked up to see Sara lifting her up, cradling her in her arms. She seemed to be successful in standing and walking with her. She stopped and looked up at me. I looked back at her with heavy eyelids, blurred with something.

"Let's go!" I couldn't move, I felt slight breeze, which was enough to wake me up, and I instantly stood, little too fast.

I pushed myself and walked,

"Are you alright?"

"Fuck off," I spat, and kept on walking.

I knew Sara was about to call me out, but she didn't, she just stopped. I took this as a chance to call her out even more

"This is your fault, I hope you know,"

"This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't have fucked a merch girl while in a relationship,"

I looked down at Tegan, head dropped, mouth wide open

"Your sister wouldn't be draped in your arms, moments after trying to jump off a fucking cliff in Arizona at 3 in the morning if you would have just kept your legs shut and opened your mouth to talk to her about this. I can't FUCKING BELIEVE THIS!" I raged, finally losing it.

I regained my breath and began walking again. Sara started back up and followed me back to the hotel.

What seemed like hours later, we were back at the hotel. Both of us refused to speak. I took out the card key and stuck it in the slot and the elevator door opened. I watched as Sara struggled to keep Tegan sturdy in her arms, but didn't feel bad thinking of how uncomfortable she is, after carrying her own weight for awhile. The elevator dinged and she walked off first. My head was down and I heard Sara gasp. She quickly turned around

"Get back on the elevator! Take her," She shoved Tegan into my arms and I momentarily glanced behind Sara to see Emy, fidgeting with her hotel door. "Wait ten minutes, then go back to our room,"

The last thing I saw was Emy whipping her head around, before the long silver doors closed. I dropped to the floor with Tegan, and looked at our reflection in the silver of the door. I reached up and every time the elevator was about to open its doors I pressed a button that kept that from happening. I did that until we stopped at every floor, and then pressed the 5, taking us back to our floor. I swooped Tegan back up, and got off the elevator, looking cautiously. When it looked clear, I walked down the hall and pushed the key through the slot, and walked in the room. I set Tegan down on the bed, and took off her shoes before I walked back into the bathroom. Once inside, I washed my face. All of my stuff was in the other room, so I stayed in my sweaty, dirty clothes with splotches of blood on the hems where I used my shirt to clean Tegan off. I walked back out to see if Tegan had moved her position on the bed, but she hadn't. I walked up to her, and checked her heartbeat. It was perfectly normal. I wondered why she still hasn't woken up yet, it's worrying me. I leaned in, and wiped a bit of blood I seemed to miss on her lips, feeling the soft skin against my fingertips. I moved my attention to the cut on her forehead, and then back down to the scratch on her collarbone. She must have scraped up against the side of the cliff when Sara and I pulled her up. I leaned in to kiss her forehead, when A knock made me jump. I caught my breath, and walked to the door. I looked through the peephole and saw Sara, fiddling with a handle of a suitcase. My suitcase, to be exact.

I quickly opened the door, and stepped aside to let her in.

"I told Emy that you were staying in here tonight, and that I'd stay with her and then waited until she fell asleep to come here," She told me, rushing over to Tegans side

"Did she wake up yet?" I noticed Sara changed her clothes. She was wearing a T-shirt and sweatpants.

"No. Did Emy say anything about this?"

"No, she didn't even notice you and Tegan. She acted as if nothing happened. So she must not have seen anything, she thinks you and Tegan are at an after party still."

"Thank God."

I moved over to my suitcase, and pulled out fresh pajamas. I shut the bathroom door behind me, and proceeded to change. When I stepped back out, Tegan was sitting up, trying to back away from Sara's hug."Why are you here? Why am I alive!?" Her voice cracked with every word she spoke

I saw the look in Tegans eyes when she looked at me, and that's when I ran up and pulled Sara off of her

"Give her some space Sara," I told her

"God Dammit!" She exclaimed, her hands cupped her eyes before falling back onto the bed

I held Sara, she was huffing and I could feel her tears dripping down.

"Tegan, I'm sorry,"

I let go of her and she instantly rushed to Tegans side.

"Tee you don't understand! I'm so, so sorry, I don't know whats gotten-"

"No, quit your bullshit. I don't want to hear it. Right now, all I want to do is sleep. So I'm going to fucking sleep alright? And don't you dare sleep in the bed with me because I won't hold back on kicking you off. Got it?"

Sara looked at her, puzzled. "…okay." She whispered. "We're going to talk tomorrow, no matter what, alright? I'll make sure of it Tee, I promise.

Tegan nodded, and then collapsed back down and lifted up the covers, and snuggled in the bed.

Sara got up off the bed and looked at me before walking over to the other bed and getting in. I mentally freaked out, not knowing which bed to get in to. I thought that Tegan hated me right now, so I opted for Sara's. I began making my way around the suitcases and shoes to Saras bed when I heard Tegans voice in protest.

"Lindsey, don't. Stay with me, please."

I looked over at Sara. Despite the fact that she was staring me down, I got in bed with Tegan, and she immediately attached herself to me. Sara must have turned the lamp off, because the room went dark. However, I could still feel her eyes burning through the back of my skull.

I closed my eyes, and waited for sleep to overcome me. I was so tired, but I didn't want to sleep. My body was buzzing with excitement from being this close to Tegan. We're so squished together that we're practically one person. I felt Tegan shift, and scrunch up her legs in a ball. On the way up, her knee hit the space of my upper thigh and I held back a moan. I mean, I know it's been a while Lindsey but seriously!? Get yourself together! Think of something gross….uh…a 900 pound man sitting in the hot Arizona sun for hours….okay. That did the trick. I got myself comfortable holding her in my arms and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

"….I saw her Sara. I saw her dangling in your arms last night. Don't lie to me….Did you do that to her? Did you hit her a little too hard?"

The sound of Emy's voice woke me up, but I didn't let them know I was awake. Instead I listened. I took the chance and opened my eyes, to see Tegan on the other side of the bed, laying on her back, sleeping. We must have drifted apart in our sleep.

"Yes Emy, I guess things really got out of hand. I really don't know whats gotten into me,"

I saw a figure move out of the corner of my eye and quickly squeezed my eyes shut. I felt Emy's presence over by Tegan.

"No shit Sara!" She whispered. Obviously trying not to wake us up.

"I mean, I know you guys get in physical fights, but I didn't know it got this bad sometimes…why don't you have any scratches? I'd think that Tegan would fight Back, maybe even be the one to knock you out…not the other way around….no offence."

"I know, Tegan was absolutely exhausted and I guess I used that to my advantage…but how about we not discuss it here, I don't want to wake them up…they need sleep. Let's go get lunch or something,"

"Okay,"

With that, the door shut and they left.

I rolled over on my back, and reached for my phone on the nightstand. It was already 2:39 PM. Thank god Todays another day off.

I rolled back over to face Tegan, who was still sleeping. Her lips were slightly parted, and her chest was rhythmically moving up and down, calmly. I was debating on whether or not I was tired enough or not to fell back asleep again, and I decided it wasn't very likely, so I got off the bed. I tip toed my way to the bathroom, grabbed my suitcase, and when I opened the door it made a long squeak. I heard Tegan groan softly, and then I watched as she grabbed a pillow, rolling over and bear hugging it. I chuckled And waited until she lay still to make sure she was still sleeping to close the door behind me. Once inside, I rid of my clothing, and then stepped in the shower. I decided to take my time, mostly because I had nothing else to do today, and I wouldn't be able to wake Tegan if I wasn't even in the same room as her.

My shower had to come to an end. I wasn't willing to stand in the water once I used up all of the heat, so when the water turned to ice, I fled.

I stood in my towel, until my body was dry enough, and then I put on some comfortable clothes. I toweled off my short hair until it was practically dry, and that was when I heard a loud thump. I fled the bathroom to hear muffled groaning. I looked over at the bed to see it naked of its blankets. Then I rushed to the other side, to see a patch of Tegan's hair.

"Tegan are you okay?"

I herd her giggle "I am, but my ass is a different story,"

"What did you do?"

"I was having one of those dreams where it felt like I was falling, but I guess I must have rolled off,"

"Only you, Tegan." I rolled my eyes and started to walk away

"Hey!" she protested

"Get your fuckin' ass over here and help me up, you bitch," She giggled

I giggled, too

I bent down and laughed as she tried to tear her arm out of the mess of the blankets, when she finally did, I grabbed her hand and pulled her up. A flashback of last night popped in my mind, of my ribs squeezing against the ground, my long necklace draping over the edge of the cliff, the sound of Tegans voice echoing in my ears as she begged for me to let go.

I fell back instead of pulling her up, but I was still holding onto Tegan's hand, which means that she went down too. We didn't fall softly, our heads bumped together. I lay with hand on my head, groaning. I could feel Tegan's body ontop, molded into mine, she too was groaning. I sat up, and when I opened my eyes Tegan lifted her head up off my chest, leaning on her elbows, making her hips press into mine, putting pressure on my core. I squirmed to nonchalantly gain more of this pressure while she was still recovering, but when she did, her face was less than an inch from mine, I could feel her breath tickling my lips. She was basically forced to look straight into my eyes, and I looked back at the big brown orbs in front of me. We sat like that for a good while, until something made her snap out of her haze

"Sorry," She breathed, and literally rolled off of me.

"It was my fault for dragging you down with me,"

"But it was my fault for falling off the bed in the first place," She told me, successfully standing up on her feet. I was still on the ground

"How about we say that it was nobody's fault?" I offered.

"Fair enough,"

She reached her hand to me, offering to help pick me up

"You're not going to trip and make us both fall again, are you?" I joked

She pulled me up and I wobbled for a second before I regained my balance

"Of course not," She half smiled at me, and then walked off into the bathroom

In order to occupy myself, I took out my camera, and switched the memory card to the one that contains pictured from last night. Tegan came out of the bathroom; I saw her moving out of my peripheral vision, but was too busy examining photos to pay attention to what she was really doing.

"Where's Sara?" She asked. I looked up to talk to her, and noticed the complete change in her facial expressions and over all look from how she did just minutes ago. She looks like the depressed, rung out version of Tegan from last night, and days before. I just wish we could go back to giggling and rolling on the floor in blankets.

"Uhm, well Emy came in here this morning asking a bunch of questions and-"

"Questions? What kind of questions?"

"About last night…"

" I don't remember ever seeing her last night…" Her voice softened "Then again, I don't really remember what happened after…"

"Sara carried you back, but before that, Emy saw us and before she could see you Sara handed you to me, and then I waited awhile to go back to the hotel room with you. Sara came back saying that Emy didn't know what was really going on….but then Emy came in here this morning and told Sara that she saw everything and wanted to know what was up."

I gave Tegan a minute to comprehend everything I just said

"Okay… but how did I even get back onto the cliff? You couldn't hold me up anymore and then I fell really fast…then everything went black and I assumed I was dead…"

"Sara appeared out of nowhere and helped me pull you up. Something must have happened where you blacked out before all of that"

"…So Emy doesn't know what really happened?"

"No, she just thinks you and Sara got in a big fight, and that Sara did this to you,"

"Technically she did."

"'Tegan come on, don't-" She cut me off, obviously not wanting me to defend Sara.

"So where's Sara right now then?"

"She's….She's with Emy. She left with her when she came in this morning asking all those questions,"

She sighed, and sat on the bed. "Of course Sara would leave. She promised she'd talk to me,"

I walked over and sat down next to her,

"There's still time in the day,"

"Based on whats been happening lately, Sara won't find time. She'll break her promise because of Emy."

I had no idea how to defend Sara. What Tegan's saying is true; Sara has been breaking a lot of promises because of Emy lately. Why would she stop now?

She sighed again, and then leaned back onto the pillows. I heard the door click and Sara walked in. Tegan immediately sat up.

"Can we talk now?" Sara asked.

Tegan nodded, and got up from the bed. She looked back at me before they left, disappearing out the door.

Tegan left 2 and a half hours ago. I hadn't eaten all day, and I don't plan to until I know Tegan's back here, and I know what went on. I had already looked through all the pictures from last night, and decided on which ones I would use and edit. Currently, I was sitting on the hotel bed, fiddling with my phone, listening to the TV that I turned on to a random channel, just so there'd be a noise in the room other than the annoying little sounds my actions are making. I was hovering over Tegans contact name, debating on whether or not to click and call, or just wait even more. I didn't have to make that decision, because I heard the door slowly open. My heart froze when I saw Tegan drag her feet against the floor and sit on the bed next to me. She didn't look at me once or even acknowledge my existence.

"Is everything okay?"

"For Sara, it is." She stated. Her eyes flicked up to meet mine for a quick second

"So what happened? What did she say?"

"She told me about how her feelings for Emy always have been increasing, and that's it's not my fault that she feels the need to drift away now."

"And you believe that it's not your fault, don't you?"

"In a way. I guess I understand how she's tired of constantly hiding our relationship. She says she wants someone who isn't frowned upon by every human being. She wants someone who…." She took in deep breath

" who isn't her sister…who isn't me" Her eyebrows furrowed up, and her mouth curved down as she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to keep from crying.

She sucked in a gust of air

"If you….if you could just feel exactly the way I f- feel about her, you wouldn't find the incest disgusting….nobody would…"

"I don't find you guys disgusting."

She opened her eyes and looked at me real quick again; I swear I just saw her try to smile

"But not everybody is like you, Lindsey." She looked up at me to see my reaction, and then went back to looking at her hands that she was fiddling with

"That's shame. Really, it is."

She somewhat nodded.

"Did you eat anything today or?" I asked. I could tell she was getting fed up with this drama, so I changed the subject

"I wish,"

"Well what are you in the mood for? I can go pick up anything you want,"

"Are you sure?" She asked

"Definitely. I'm so hungry I can feel my stomach starting to eat itself,"

"Well what are you in the mood for? I don't have any ideas, except that I want something salty."

"Haha, alright. I think there's a bunch of brochures for food places in the drawers….Yeah! There's a bunch in here. Take some,"

I handed her a bunch of the papers that had a variety of resturaunts and take out in the area and let her choose one. I too, looked, and stumbled upon a Chinese resturaunt.

"How 'bout chinese?"

"Ooo, that sounds good. Let's do it,"

"Look at the menu and write down what you want, I'll go pick it up. Is there anything else we need for tonight?"

"Uhm…" She bit her lip as she thought, and then leaned back into the bed

"Wine."

I chuckled, "Anything else?"

"I think we'll be good. We can order movies and just lay around all night."

"Sounds great. Just what we need,"

She got up from the bed, and handed me the piece of paper before announcing that she was going to shower.


	9. Chapter 9

As I left the hotel room, I ran into Shaun in the lobby and chatted for a tiny bit. As I drove to the Chinese place, I couldn't cage in the butterflies that were fluttering around in my stomach. I was so excited to spend this alone time with Tegan. Sure there are a lot of times when I'm alone with Tegan, but now that I have mentally (and physically) confirmed my attraction and uh…gratitude for her, things are going to be different for me.

I picked up the Chinese, and swung by a liquor store to pick up some wine. A part of me is hoping to get Tegan so drunk she won't remember anything, and that part is the pervy part in me. God, what's gotten into you Lindsey?! You're usually not like this!

I stood in the elevator, anxiously waiting to reach my floor, juggling a giant paper bag in my arms full of Chinese food, while another guest of the hotel waits with me. Okay, breathe Lindsey, breathe. You don't want to start hyperventilating, especially in front of a stranger, do you?

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. I walked off onto my floor, reached into my back pocket for the card key, and pushed it through the slot. The door clicked open. Breathe, Lindsey. I walked into the hotel room that smelled like steam and shampoo. Tegan was laying on the long chair, sleeping in nothing but a zebra robe. Oh god…

How do I wake her up? What's the best way? I went to go set the paper bag down on the table, and ended up knocking off an object that made an obnoxiously loud noise. I groaned and bent down to pick up that object, and groaned again when I figured out that the object was an alarm clock

"Got everything under control back there or….?" I heard Tegans voice ask, with a hint of amusement behind it

"Fuck!" I spun around, not realizing she was awake.

"Hah, sorry. I was listening to music and didn't hear you come in." Her robe was slighty opened at the upper chest part, but not enough to expose too much, but enough was exposed to keep me wondering what else she's got underneath. Fucking God, am I seriously a twelve year old pre teen?

She looked down at her robe and stood up, somewhat quickly, like she was embarrassed about it,q

"I guess I lost track of time too," her body softened, like she was trying to cover up her embarrassment…if only she knew how hard she's blushing right now…

She grabbed her suitcase and walked into the bathroom.

"I found a bunch of super funny…ow…Movies to watch" Her voice echoed out to me from the bathroom

"Fuck," I heard her mumble. I couldn't help but smile and shake my head at her

"Awesome! I got some really great wine, and took the liberty of buying two fancy wine glasses,"

I heard the door open, and she walked out

"Awesome," She said in a funny voice

And then she belly flopped onto the bed.

"Wow, someone's mood has changed,"

"I've blocked every negative emotion out for tonight. It took awhile to do so, but somehow I've managed to do it. Let's not talk about it anymore so I don't start overthinking again, okay?"

"Gotcha. Here you goooooo," I handed her little carton of the food she requested, and when she got all situated, I handed her a glass of wine.

"So what movie are we watching?" I asked, sitting down next to her. I picked up my glass of wine from the bedside table right next to me. I looked over at Tegan to see why she wasn't answering. She was busy taking a big sip of her wine, eyes fixated on the screen, the remote mid air pointing to the TV as well

"This one," She motioned. I turned to look at it

"Oh my god, I love this movie! I haven't seen it in years,"

"Really? Me too! It never gets old,"

As we watched the movie, I couldn't help but feel so warm and fuzzy inside. I was sitting up in a comfortable bed, in a room with comfortable lighting, with the comfortable smell of Tegans sweet scent filling the room. Every time I looked over at her, I felt all fizzy like pop rocks. Was it the wine?

An hour into the movie, we've both have already set down our food for the night. I was midway into taking a sip of my second glass of wine, but stopped to burst out laughing at the TV. I looked over to Tegan, who was looking down at her un-sipped second glass of wine, swirling her finger around the rim of the glass. I noticed I haven't heard a peep from her in a while.

I watched as her eyebrows creased in thought,

"What's wrong?" I asked, setting my glass of wine down on the nightstand. She handed hers to me to put on the nightstand as well.

"I just thought…" She began, but trailed off

"You thought what?"

"I felt you let go of me…I felt your fingers break away from holding onto my wrist and I felt my stomach drop…I thought…"

"I grabbed back on."

"But then that means…."

I know what she's trying to figure out.

"Why would you do that, Lindsey? Why would you give up with me? You could have saved yourself…"

"Tegan…" Oh god, what do I say

"Goddddd! I feel so stupid about that… I over reacted so much. No wonder Sara thinks-"

"Stop right there, Missy! Whatever happened to shutting down all those thoughts? Now drink your wine, get back under the covers and we're going to piss our pants watching funny movies? Got it?"

She smiled her gummy smile. I went to hand her glass of wine, and ended up spilling it all over her chest, and even got some on me in the process.

I gasped, she giggled.

"Shit! I'm so sorry!" She practically rolled off the bed laughing. I spilled the whole glass of red wine all over us, and she's laughing her ass off? I couldn't help but giggle uncontrollably as well…her laugh is so contagious

"Smooth move, LB," I heard her say through laughs. I bust out laughing again, seeing her white tank top covered in red. I quickly filled the glass back up, and held it in the air

"Look! All better! It's as if I never spilled it, see?"

She was on the floor, stomping her foot

"Why is this so funny?"

"I don't know, but it is,"

I heard a knock at the door. Tegan didn't bother opening it, so I stepped around her. I tried to hold back my giggles to open up the door, but I couldn't, especially with the weird laughs coming out of Tegans mouth making everything funnier.

It was Sara

"Hey Sara," I giggled out. She kind of gave me a weird look, and then moved her head to try to look around me, trying to see what the source of the weird laughs were coming from. I stepped aside to let her in. I wanted her to see how much fun we're having. I wanted her to see that Tegan doesn't need her.

"What's up? I asked.

"The hell is going on with you two?" She asked

"I spilled wine all over us," I told her

"And that's funny how?"

Tegan slowly sat up,

"It just is. I guess it's just one of those times where you- Ow, Linds can you give me a hand?" She had trouble getting up, so I giggled and grabbed her hand, and pulled her wobbly form up

"Where you had to be there to understand," She finally finished her sentence

I watched as Sara eyed us with a weird look on her face

"Oh," she mumbled

"What were you doing?" Tegan asked. I know Tegan knew what she was doing, but she just wants to hear it from Sara.

"I was…I was with Emy," She mumbled again. I could barely hear her

"Huh?" Tegan asked. Oh Tegan, you can be such a bitch. I love it.

Sara's eyes flicked from mine to Tegans, back and forth. The same weird look on her face.

"How much did you guys drink?" She asked, obviously trying to change the subject. I went and laid back down in the bed.

"I only had two glasses. Tegan only had….Tegan how many did you have?" she lifted up one finger, and came and laid back down, sitting up in the bed like before.

"One,"

"You guys are acting like children," Sara told us

"Sara, why are you even here?" Tegan asked. Why was she here?

"I just…uh…." She had to think

"Piers wanted me to remind you that the bus leaves at 6:15, so we gotta be checked out by 5:15 AM. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah. What other movie do you want to watch, LB?"

"How about 'Blades of Glory?"

"Ahh yes! Classic,"

I reached over for Tegans glass of wine, and took a sip.

"Hey, that's mine," Tegan whined, grabbing it from me. Well, trying to

"You snooze you lose,"

"Am I going to have to wrestle you for it?"

I heard Sara cough. Oops, I forgot she was here

"Well, uh, good night then, I guess." She walked out the door. Tegan managed to say bye before she did though.

"That was awkward," I told her. Taking a sip of her wine and then handing it to her

"Yeah, I know. I kinda forgot she was here for a sec," She took a giant sip

"Haha me too!"

I watched as her lips smiled against the glass of the wine, and then proceeded to tip it back, downing the whole glass. She handed it to me, mentally asking me to put it on the nightstand.

"You alright there?" I giggled.

"Yeah! I'm just drowning my sorrows in wine," I giggled from the way she said it

"Well, you're human,"

"Damn right I am. And this human…." She yawns, "Is tired."

"I could use some sleep too," I told her.

"Alright then, it's settled. Sleepy time now," She turned off the TV and reached over me, and by reached I mean climbed, and turned off the lamp.

"You know I could have just turned off the lamp instead of monkey climbing over me,"

"That would be unnecessary," She giggled, and snuggled into the covers.

I got settled in, and I closed my eyes. It was silent in the room.

"Ugghhh fuck me!" I heard Tegan groan.

"What?' I asked.

"I just got all comfy and then realized that I need to pee,"

I laughed " I hate when that happens"

"Would ya turn on the light please?"

"Ugh, you make me do everything," I whined sarcastically.

"Or I could just monkey climb over you again," She teased

I watched as she literally skipped to the bathroom. My anchored down eyes closed for what seemed like a few seconds, but was actually a few minutes. The bathroom door opened and Tegan skipped back and I turned off the lamp before she pounced on the bed, teeth chattering. She snuggled in the covers and kept moving around

"Tegan, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get warm, I'm freezing,"

"You're shaking the whole bed,"

Her movements stopped

"Sorry,"

I closed my eyes again, but wasn't able to relax with the sound of her teeth chattering.

"Hey Linds?" She asked in a small voice

"Yeah?"

"Could I maybe uhm, scoot closer towards you?"

I could help but smile, and instead of verbally answering her, I answered by scooting closer to her and wrapping my arms around her. I could feel the iciness of her skin, sending a chill down my spine.

"Thanks,"

"Mhm,"

I took in a deep breath, and took in the strong smell of wine and shampoo on her

I accidently giggled

"What?" She asked

"You smell like a bottle of wine and shampoo,"

"You smell like…" She grabbed onto my shirt and smelled it

"Like green apples….and laundry detergent."

I laughed and snuggled into her more

"Goodnight LB," She whispered

"Goodnight TQ," I could feel Tegan's body slowly and rhythmically moving back and forth, breathing, lullaby-ing me into slumber.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to let you know that I ****_finally_**** updated Tormented. enjoy! **

An annoyed tone of voice rings through my ears, and I could feel myself getting shooken. Is that Tegans voice? Her voice doesn't sound like that though, but who else would it be

"Teeegaaannn stop, five more minutes" I mumbled, too tired to even move

I heard a groan. That was definitely Tegans groan. I was suddenly aware of the body still molded into mine. It wasn't Tegan who was shaking me

"Lindsey! Wake the fuck up, we've gotta be checked out of the hotel in 20 minutes," I opened my eyes, realized that it was Sara trying to wake me up. Oh god….she's seen me and Tegan like this…wait, why would she care?

"Okay, we'll be ready, thanks," I sleepily told her. She walked out of the room without saying anything else

I looked down at Tegan, who was curled into a ball, face still buried in my neck

"Tegan get up, we've got to leave," She didn't do anything

"Tegan come on," I backed away from her and she grabbed onto my shirt moaning something

"No don't leave…." Despite her protest, I hopped off the bed.

"Sara said we've gotta be checked out in less than 20 minutes." She finally popped her head up, and rolled off the bed onto her feet.

"What time is it?"She asked

I checked the clock for her "4:56"

"It's too early to function, my god." She groaned and then started looking around the room for any items to pack, I did too.

"You can sleep on the bus, so the quicker we get packed the quicker we can sleep"

"Yay," She cheered, too tired to put any excitement in her voice. Sleepy Tegan is adorable

15 minutes later, we all met down in the lobby. We all stood like zombies holding our suitcases, waiting for Piers to open up the bus for us.

Once opened, We all sleepwalked on. I followed behind Tegan, who was walking especially slowly. She opened up her curtain and set her suitcase beside her bunk. I walked past her and she smiled at me "Goodnight, again, LB."

I opened up my curtain and put my foot on the bottom bunk, preparing to climb onto mine. I looked behind me and down at her

"Goodnight, again, TQ," I saw her smile before I hopped into my bunk. I reached over to close my curtain when I see Sara walk past, eyeing me. What was that about?

I popped my headphones in, and listened to soft indie music as I thought about my day with Tegan. If I'm not mistaken, we had a very flirty day yesterday. My stomach got butterflies as the thought that Tegan may like me popped in my head. I fell asleep with those butterflies.

I woke up at 11, and hung out of my bunk, still super tired. I was scared to hop down onto the floor because I know the bus was moving and I was still half asleep and if I try to jump like this, there's a good chance I might fall.

I heard the curtain at the start of the hallway of bunks open, and Tegan greeted me with a smile.

"How's it hangin'? " She teased,

I looked at her and then back down at the ground, still too scared to jump.

I looked back up at her, and her eyebrows were creased

"What's wrong?" She asked, stepping in front of me.

"I don't want to jump, I know I'm gonna fall," I told her

She smiled, and held her arms out.

"Jump, I'll be right here to stop you from falling."

I hesitated, and she picked up on it.

"Don't you trust me?" She asked

"I do," I told her. I got a leap of confidence

"Then jump!" I lifted my arms off and jumped, Tegan grabbed my waist and caught me, but I practically jumped on her, causing me to push us against the other wall of the bunks. Her back hit the other wall with a sickly thump, but she didn't say anything. Our faces were inches apart from each other, I had déjà vu from yesterday morning. However, our faces were a bit farther apart this time. Tegan began leaning forward, and I closed my eyes, invited her lips to join mine.

"Told you I would catch you,", her lips grazed against mine, tickling them, and then without warning, she grabbed my back pulling me closer and collided our lips. I only got to feel her soft, plump lips on mine for a quick second, because we both pulled apart at the sound of the curtain opening.

"Hey guys-woah….was I interrupting something?" Shaun asked, alarmed

"No! We were uh….we….well Lindsey was scared to jump off her bunks because the bumpy road and I had to help her…" Tegan told him nervously

"Ah. I see. I'm just gonna squeeze past here if you don't mind," Shaun said, walking past us. Tegan began walking away, and I followed. I turned around to look at Shaun, and when I did, he winked at me and I quickly turned back around, blushing. Shaun was being humble… I know he saw what happened.

I walked out into the kitchen, and I took a seat across from Tegan. She was looking down at her hand that was swirling a ponytail holder around on the table with her finger. I think she felt my eyes on her because she flicked her eyes up and looked at me, bit her lip, and then winked before looking back down at her finger. I couldn't wipe the giant smile off my face, I feel like a Barbie doll like this. I looked behind Tegan, to see that Sara was staring right at me. I don't care that she can see the giant smile on my face. I don't care that she knows Tegan purposely caused it. Tegan's not her girlfriend anymore, so why should it matter?

I need to mark this day down in a calendar. God, I'm such a little teenager.

The next week flew by. There's been 6 shows that all passed with a blur. I didn't even really pay attention to much; I was too busy trying to get Tegan to kiss me again. Throughout this week, we've been so flirty with each other….and I mean flirty, _flirty._ Lots of late night walks consisting of talks, pouring our hearts out to each other and venting to one another. However, none of these heart-to-hearts ever included anything about the cut short kiss we shared. And ever since then, all I can think about is how I can make that happen again…how to make us touch again. I know she wants to…and I've made it clear that I want to too, so why won't she do anything about it?

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud voice.

"How many more hours 'till LA?" Emy asked

"Six. Six more freakin' hours." Piers told her

Woah, I completely forgot that we're going to LA next. I can visit my apartment.

"How long are we going to be in LA for?" I asked

"3 days 3 nights….don't you have an apartment in LA?" He asked me

"Oh yeah! You do, don't you?" Tegan jumped in

"Mhm,"

"You must be excited to sleep in your own bed instead of the plastic scratchy hotel ones, huh?" She asked

"Oh my god, yes. I can't wait" I told her. I wonder if she'll be up for staying with me instead of getting a hotel like everyone else… how am I going to ask her, and when am I going to ask her? I have six hours to do so…..better do it now so I wont have to spend the rest of the six hours worrying about it

"Hey Tegan?"

She looked up at me from reading her book flashing me a quick gummy smile before speaking

"Yeah?"

"Would you maybe-" Her phone vibrated loudly on the table, and we both turned our attention to it

"Ooo! It's Dallas!" Tegan called out. They're supposed to be meeting up and playing a few shows while in LA

She answered it with a big smile on her face, obviously excited. She's so cute

"Hey Dally!" She Squeled.

"Put it on speaker phone!" Sara came up behind Tegan and reached around and took the phone out of Tegans hands, and put him on speaker. Tegan's smile was instantly gone, just like it always is when Sara goes near her. Maybe that's why she won't make a move on me….Maybe she's still too hurt about Sara. It must be awful seeing her and Emy still in the gushy stage of their relationship. I know I would be.

I got up from the table, and went and scanned the fridge. I grabbed a pear ( which is one of Tegan's favorite fruits, along with green apples,) and took a small bite from it. I ate it in the kitchen while just staring off into space, not paying attention to the conversation going on between everyone and Dallas. After I was done with my pear, I went in the back room and went through stuff on my laptop for a few hours, giving up on trying to ask Tegan to stay with me. Even though I really, really want her to. God, I really want her to. It could be so much fun… I'll ask her. I'll do it right now, in fact.

"Hey Lindsey, we're about 15 minutes away from the hotel we're staying at. Do you want us to drop you off at your place? Or are you planning to stay with us at the hotel? Your choice, either is fine, just as long as you have your own transportation methods to get to the venues and stuff," Justin walked in and asked me just as I was about to confront Tegan

"If it's not too much trouble, it'd be great to get dropped off. I have a car so transportation will be no problem."

"Alrighty then, we're all set." I nodded and he left. I walked out of the room preparing what I was going to say to Tegan.

My planning was cut short when I saw Tegan in the sleeping quarters right outside the room I was in. I was hoping to have more time to prepare what I was going to say, but I guess that hope is gone. She was fishing through her suitcase, distracted. It was just me and her.

"Hey Tegan?" I said for the second time today

She looked up from her suitcase

"What's up LB?" Oh God, I love that she calls me LB. She gave me her own little nickname

"Instead of staying in a 'scratchy plastic hotel'" I quoted her, "You should come stay with me. I've got an exceptionally comfy couch, which I can assure isn't scratchy nor plastic in any way shape or form," I'm such a nerd. Shoot me

She bit her lip and smiled, "Wanna know what's funny?"

"What's funny?"

"I was seconds away from asking you if I could crash at your place,"

I smiled at the thought of her actually thinking of asking me. Now I won't have to feel as if she only said yes because she doesn't want to turn me down

"Seriously?"

"Weird right?"

"Totally,"

She slammed her suitcase shut, and zipped it up.

"Can't wait to rearrange your furniture,"

She winked at me and hauled her suitcase off into the living area. I Quickly grabbed mine off the bunk and then followed Tegan out. I sat on the couch and Tegan sat at the table next to AL.

"Hey Linds, point to which place is yours when you see it, alright?" The driver asked me.

I walked up to the front and sat down in the seat across from the driver When I spotted my apartment, I called out and he parked outside of it.

"Thanks, Greg," I went back to grab my suitcase and watched Tegan eye me and grabbed her suitcase and get up too.

" Tegan where are you going?" Sara blurted, blushing

"I'm staying with Lindsey."

I turned around to see Sara's reaction and she look scared for some reason. Does she know about my infatuation with Tegan?


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry about the late update, school has been such a pain! **

I walked up to my door, and stepped inside the small 'coat room' I have and Tegan followed me up the steps to my actual door to get inside my actual apartment. I was kind of nervous about Tegan seeing my apartment because I'm sure hers is much, much nicer and plus I don't remember the state I left it in when I left for the tour.

I unlocked my door and stepped inside, instantly smelling that familiar homey smell my apartment always contains, but I was still upset. My apartment was a mess. I left clothes strewn about and none of my couch pillows were sitting up straight, and there were blankets on the floor next to it. My small kitchen however, was fine. Save for my kitchen table littered in paper

"Oh god! It's such disaster in here I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, running over to the couch and fixing it up first. I then went over to the kitchen table and started gathering up all the papers and stacking them frantically

I heard Tegan laughing

"Seriously Lindsey? Do you honestly think I care how messy your apartment is? Don't worry about it. It doesn't bug me. It's not even that bad, I mean I'm not Sara who likes everything spotless. I think a little mess is home-y. I'm only OCD about certain things, hah."

"It's just- I usually keep things so clean and it's a bit embarrassing."

I watched her as she walked over to my couch and sat on it, with an amused look on her face while looking around.

"Don't be embarrassed. I'm sure my condo is messier. Plus I don't feel the need to rearrange your furniture. It's quirky and I like it,"

"You like it because you're quirky as well,"

"I guess so,"

I finally finished stacking my papers and put them all in various folders when Tegan came over and sat down at the table across from me and propped her head up on her hands. I didn't know what to say

"So what time does your show start tomorrow?"

"Well we're not actually playing at a venue; I think we're doing a radio interview and other press thingies tomorrow. We don't have an actual show until Thursday."

"Oh so tomorrow's basically a day off for me?"

"Yeah, I guess. But I think tomorrow evening we're going to meet up with Dallas and hangout with him someplace. You're absolutely more than welcome to join us. It'll be fun!"

"Sounds great" I finished with a smile, and then walked over to my fridge to look at its contents. I'm not really hungry, but I could use a little snack.

"Are you hungry Tegan?" I asked even though I have little to offer

"Eh, not really. What do you got?" She asked bouncing up to me.

I motioned for her to take a look and when she looked in my fridge she chuckled at its contents and made a comment about how it looks exactly like her fridge at home. She then opened my freezer and let out a victorious cry upon finding some ice cream.

I hate to break to her the bad news.

"When I left for the tour that ice cream had been in there for at least 2 months, so it's most likely freezer burned,"

She opened up the carton and frowned, I looked inside and all I could see was ice shavings and no ice cream. I looked up at her and she was frowning

"But now I'm really craving some ice cream,"

"Let's go get some then! There's this little ice cream parlor I go to a lot, it's my favorite."

"Really!? Okay….do you mind if I use your bathroom real quick? I've been holding it for so long."

I chuckled "Go ahead. The only bathroom that works properly is in my bedroom which last door in the hallway. Just walk right in and you'll find it."

"Thanks,"

I wasn't worried about her seeing my bedroom. I knew it was absolutely clean. I just hope I remembered to make my bed….did I? Crap

I anxiously waited for Tegan, and when she came out she smiled at me

"Ready?" I asked

"Mhm, and I really like the color of your room. That's such a cool shade of purple,"

"Really? My mother and sister hate it. They say it's too mopey looking," I told her while walking out the door with her

"No, I really like it. I like weird colors."

"So I'm guessing your place has weird colors like that all over?"

She shrugged.

"My landlords limited me on what colors I could paint it. When I moved in, one of the bedroom walls was painted a deep red which is almost impossible to completely cover up, so I got to keep it. The rest of the room I painted a creamy light brown to compliment with the red. But the rest of my apartment is white and boring."

"Red and brown? I love warm colors. They make a home so cozy,"

"They do, don't they? I think that's why I spend most of my time in my room. It's the most comfy place next to my music room."

"You have a music room?" I asked as I lead to her to the walking distance ice cream parlor

"Well, it's a study. I just record all my music in there. So yeah, it's basically my music room."

We walked in silence for a bit

"So how far away is this ice cream place?" She asked after a little while

"Right up here,"

"Oh, it looks so cute!"

We walked inside and I greeted my longtime friend, Jeff, also the owner of the shop.

"Linds! You're back!" He beamed, walking out from behind the counter and coming up to hug me

"Took you long enough! I haven't seen your little face show up here in ages! Busy being a famous photographer, yeah?"

"Oh please, Jeff. I am very far from famous,"

"Oh don't be so humble LB, give yourself some cred," Tegan stopped looking around at all the giant pictures covering the ice cream shop.

"Yeah, why else would I have blown up your pictures and stuck 'em on my walls?" Jeff revealed

"You took these? Woah, I was just admiring them."

They're making me blush

"So what can I get for you Linds and uh…Lindseys friend?" He asked while walking behind the counter

"OH! Sorry, this is Tegan, one half of the band I'm touring with."

Tegan stood on her tippy toes and stuck her hand over the counter for him to shake it.

"Looks like you finally found a friend that's eye level with you," He chuckled.

"It's amazing isn't it?" I giggled. Tegan began scanning over the ice cream flavors. I already know what I want, because I always get the same thing.

"Is it going to be the usual or are you actually going to try something new tonight?" Jeff asked, directed towards me.

"I think I'm going to stay inside the box."

"Alright…a superman on a wafer cone coming right up!"

"How about you, Tegan?"

"I'll have a mint chocolate chip, please"

"Wafer or waffle?"

"Wafer"

"Single or double?"

"Single."

"Alright, no problem."

"He scooped the ice cream and handed it off to us. Tegan pulled out her wallet and pulled out some cash

"Oh no, this one's on me," Jeff opposed

"Really? Thanks!" Tegan said, but she stuck the 10 dollar bill in the tip jar anyways.

I told her that we should eat our ice cream while walking the pier, and she thought it would be a lovely idea. So we said our goodbyes to jeff just as a few more customers walked in, and made our way to the pier. Once there, we just walked up and down the pier, and then up and down the shoreline. Tegan told me how much she loves the Ocean, but is absolutely terrified of it at the same time. We talked about a lot of things. We talked on and on about our childhoods, out teenage years, and ended up talking about so many other things. Not one word was mentioned of her and Sara's relationship, not even her name was brought up. I tried to bring it up once but she casually went off topic. I learned a lot more about her tonight, and she knows a lot more about me. I feel so much closer to her now, even though we've known each other for a while. We haven't had many one on one times like this.

We eventually wondered back to my apartment when Tegans yawns were constantly interrupting what she was trying to say. So when we made it back, I got out a bunch of blankets and comfy pillows for her, and placed them on the couch. She changed into pajamas and plopped onto the couch and fell asleep by the time I got changed, and went to go check on her to see if she needed any more blankets. I collapsed into my bed and smiled into my sheets. I missed having to sleep in a normal bed.

I woke up to an empty apartment. I sort of panicked when I didn't find Tegan on the couch, but when I looked at the clock, I wasn't so surprised anymore. It was 1:30.

I noticed a piece of paper on my kitchen table and noticed a note in Tegans writing that mentioned that she left to go do a radio interview and that she'll be back to pick me up around four so we can all meet up and plan what we're going to do with Dallas tonight. Which means I have a bit of time to do things, like shower and go to the bank and clean my apartment spotless.

The hours had passed, and I did shower, but because I'm still cleaning up my apartment, I didn't have time to go down to the bank. I was vacuuming when Tegan walked in and I didn't hear her come in, so when the vacuum randomly shut off I examined it for a second before

"Lindsey,"

I jumped and screamed, turning around the look at Tegans face of amusement. She was holding the plug of the vacuum.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you,"

"Well you did, you ass," I hit her stomach and she giggled.

"Wow, your place looks spotless." She admired

"Yeah, I've been working my ass off in here."

"Well put your ass back on and let's go have fun with Dallas and everyone"

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know. Everyone is brain storming in the bus. We've parked a few blocks over."

"Okay, let me just change real quick."

"Yeah, and I need to grab a jacket"

After I changed out of my clothes and into new ones, I made sure to wear comfortable shoes. I didn't know where we were going, but I decided to be comfy just in case.

We walked outside, the sun instantly shining over our faces. It's a beautiful day today. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tegan put her sunglasses on. I followed her every step to get to the bus parked a couple of blocks over. I saw the obnoxious bus and the big group consisting of the band all outside of it. I recognized a man wearing plaid. I know who that is….

"Dallas?" I heard Tegan shout. Dallas turned around and shouted back "Tegan!"

Tegan jogged to him and she almost disappeared in Dallas's arms. I watched back and smiled. When they released their hug, Tegan turned to look at me

"Oh, Dallas, this is the lovely Lindsey Byrnes. Our photographer"

"Really? You guys have your own personal photographer, damn! Nice to meet you,"

I shook his hand. "Nice to meet you too, Dallas."

We all eventually climbed back on the bus and discussed what we were going to do for the day.

"How about bowling?" Johnny suggested.

"Naw, I hate bowling." Said Ted

"You only hate bowling because you suck at it," Shaun pointed out

"Well we can't all be good at literally everything, Shaun" Ted sassed to Shaun

"What can I say, I'm gifted," He teased

"Hey guys, what about a roller coaster park? Look here, there's tons of stuff to do here," Emy beamed, holding up a magazine.

"An amusement park? sounds fun!" Dallas exclaimed.

Everyone seemed to agree. Tegan looked a bit uncomfortable.

"An amusement park? With roller coasters? Eh, I don't think that's such a good idea"

"Why not?"

"Are you scared of roller coasters, Tegan?"

"Are you kidding me? No, its just-just- we all just ate and I don't want to get puked on, thank you very much."

"Oh stop your whining, we're going. Let's go!"

A half hour later, we arrived at the amusement park. I'm starting to believe Tegan lied about liking roller-coasters because she keeps fiddling with her hands. I was talking to Emy about something in line for our first collar coaster, when Tegan came up and tapped me on the shoulder and asked to sit next to her on the roller coaster.

"Be my roller coaster buddy?" She asked, biting her lip. I stopped looking down at her lips to look back up at her face, to tell her

"I'd be delighted, Ms. Quin,"

"You would?" She played back and smirked

I winked at her. She bit her lip at me before snapping her head forward. The man took her ticket and I watched as she scooted into the seat. We were the ones in the last cart, (Tegans choice) and all of the band member were in front of us. Dallas rode with Ted in the cart in front of us. Tegan looked like she was about to puke

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked

She was about to answer when the roller coaster flung forward so fast we both jerked foreword. This ride was one of the biggest in the park. I looked over and couldn't help but let out a booming laugh.

Tegans hands were covering her eyes and when the ride turned she fell onto my side, she buried her head into my chest. I saw a flash and assumed it was for one the pictures you can purchase the end of the ride.

"Having fun Tegan!?" I shouted, loud enough for her to hear. She lifted her head up to answer me, making she didn't turn around to look at the ride.

"Does it look like I'm having fun!?" she turned her head to look at the ride. I looked too. There was a giant upside down loop coming up. Tegan turned around, terrified

"THERE'S A FUCKING LOOP!? LINDSEY NO! I CAN'T DO THIS I CANT!" I did the only thing I could think of to calm her down. I grabbed her shirt, pulled her closer to me and crashed my lips with hers for the second time. At first, she didn't react, but then I felt her lips moving against mine. Tegan placed her hands on my shoulders, and she gripped onto them, knowing we were approaching the loop, and as we went upside down, Tegan bit my bottom lip and her tongue joined mine. As our tongues were dancing together, I could taste the cotton candy Tegan ate to calm her nerves while in line. I could also taste something else sweet, and I knew that it was just the taste of Tegan. Even though my eyes were closed, I seen a flash, and knew it was another picture. Tegan must have noticed too because she pulled away. I whimpered as her tongue slid passed my lips on her way out. She looked at my eyes again, before going back to kiss me. Our hair was whipping in our faces, but the only thing I could feel was our tongues grinding against each other. The ride was slowing down, and we both knew we had our pull apart and get off the ride. She scooted past me to get off the ride first, but then she reached down for my hand, and she lifted me out of the cart. I stumbled and fell into her. She looked down at me and pecked me on the lips real quick, knowing full well of our risk for getting caught from the band members. I was nervous about the second picture the rollarcoaster took. That's the one that shows us kissing.

My heart beat fast as we went to go look at the pictures. Everyone laughed at the first one of Tegan and I. That one shows Tegan gripping onto my shirt with her head in my chest while my hands are up in the air screaming happily. I guess nobody knew that there was a second picture, because mostly everyone began walking way. Everyone except for Dallas

"Wait! There's another one coming up see look!"

"Dallas, shhh!" Tegan put her finger over her lips.

Dallas didn't say it loud enough, because nobody heard him. His eyes went wide as he looked at the screen, and then he smiled and laughed. I looked up at the picture. We looked like we were seconds away from ripping our clothes off and going at it right there.

"You two….what? You never told me you guys were,"

"I didn't know either. How about we keep this between ourselves? It'll be our little secret."

"Oh. _Oh. _Okay, then. My lips are sealed."

"Thanks Dally, I can always count on you,"

Tegan looked at me and smirked, before walking up to the counter and doing something. I watched as she paid the guys, and walked back with the two pictures of us in her hand. I giggled at her.

"I lied about liking roller coasters," She told me, as we walked back up to our group.

"Oh really?" I teased

We walked up to the group. Shaun had a map

"Ooo! Lets ride the Wicked Twister!"

"Wicked Twister? That sounds terrifying." I heard Tegan say under her breath.

"We don't have to ride it. We can go walk around the park," I leaned into her ear and told her

She leaned into mine "Just me and you?"

"You and me," I replied.


	12. Chapter 12

'You guys go ahead, Lindsey and I are going to go walk around. We'll catch up later." Tegan told everyone. I saw Dallas wink at us before we walked away.

After we were far away from everyone, I felt Tegan entangle our hands, interlocking our fingers. I smiled down at our hands, and then looked up at Tegan.

"So what took you so long to kiss me?" She asked

"I gave up on waiting. it didn't seem like you were going to make a move. You realize that you're the biggest tease, right?"

She giggled

"I had to see if you really wanted to kiss me. I mean, you've never been with a woman before, and I wanted to make sure I wasn't pressuring you to do something you weren't sure of. But since you kissed me first, you've let me know that I'm not pushing you."

"Really? So that's why you weren't making a move…"

"Trust me, I wanted to. I really wanted to, but like I said, I needed to know that you liked me for sure."

I smiled up at her.

"So now what? What do you want to go see? Or are you hungry at all?" She asked.

I wasn't really hungry, I made myself a big sandwhich earlier and wasn't really in the mood for dinner. I looked around at all the vendors, and noticed one for Dippin' Dots and snowcones. I could go for Dippin' Dots.

"How about some dippin' dots?" I suggested, pointing to the vendor

"Alright,"

We walked up the two stands, Tegan wasn't looking at the Dippin' Dots, she was looking at the snowcones

"I think I'm going to get a snowcone, you get whatever you want, my treat,"

I smiled up at her and squeezed her hand, before re hands parted so we could both order. Tegan paid for us, and we walked a long ways to find a private bench to sit and eat our ice cream. Tegan and were sitting close together on the bench as we watched the sunset. I could hear the crunch of ice Tegan was chewing on, I smiled to myself as I looked over and seen her lips stained red and green from the cherry and lime flavors she chose. She must have caught my staring because she turned to look at me

"What?"

"Nothing," I giggled.

"Oh come on, what's so funny?" she asked, hitting me on my thigh. I felt an instant burn and squeezed my thighs closer together

"You are. Look at you face! Your lips are covered in snowcone!"

"Really?" she asked, wiping her mouth off, she looked down to find more napkins, but there weren't any.

"Guess we should have gotten more napkins, yeah?"

I giggled, "I guess we should have."

I got up and walked over to the trash can to throw my cup away. I turned around and Tegan handed me hers and thanked me for throwing it away for her. I walked back and sat on her lap. We were in the back of the park, no one would care. She giggled at this, before a breeze swept through us and I felt her shiver beneath me.

"Why are you always cold, Tegan? It's 80 some degrees out. I don't understand you,"

"I don't know either. You'd think I'd be boiling all the time since I'm always in Canada,"

She looked down at me. We sat in silence for a couple of seconds before I felt her hand jently cup my jaw and her lips were on mine once again. I felt the vibration of her phone pull us apart, and she answered it

"Hey shaun, what's up?"

I watched as she listened

"Oh, okay, sounds fun. We'll be there in a few." She hung up, and then turned to me

"Apperently there's a paintball thingie or whatever that we're going to meet up at and do. We should start heading there,"

"Do you know where it is?" I asked, getting off the bench

"shaun said it was towards the front of the park. It's this giant indoor/ outdoor course thing where we shoot little balls of paint at each other."

"Do we get clothes? I don't want to stain mine…"

"I'm sure we'll get something."

Tegan was right, we did get something. I'm now standing in a blue jean jumper that's at least 3 sizes too big, with my hair pulled back, and goggles on. Sara, Tegan and I all look ridiculous in how baggy our jumpers are because we're little elves.

"Don't trip while I'm shooting the crap out of you," Shaun teased.

"How are we going to track how many points we get?" Dallas asked, fidgeting with his jumper.

"There's little sensors right here," Ted pointed.

We were all given paintball guns, and were shoved in a black room with neon lights. At first I was scared that getting shot would hurt, but apparently these balls are just like tiny water balloons filled with paint, not as hard as actual paintballs are supposed to be. Still, I was worried.

I saw Dallas hiding around the corner, and I pointed my gun at him and aimed, splattering yellow paint all over him. I cried out victoriously and ran away, but not in time for him to shoot me back. I then ran into Emy, stepped back and shot her a couple of times. She got me more than I get her, unfortunately. After ten minutes of looking for Tegan to shoot her, I've pretty much gotten everyone a few times except for her and Shaun. I saw Shaun running, and I followed behind. Shaun was winning, almost impossible to shoot him, but he thinks he's in a good hiding spot, so when I shot him, I let out a victorious cry that was cut short when I felt someone shoot me from behind on my bum. I turned around and didn't see anyone. I turned back to Shaun, and then I felt myself get shot in the back. This time, when I turned around, I saw Tegan poke her head around the corner and laugh at me.

"You bitch!" I called, and then began chasing her while she laughed uncontrollably. I managed to shoot her a few times. A ringing sound announced the end of round one, and the start of round two had just begun. She pushed through a door that lead outside, which had giant piles of hay covering the field, with giant buckets everywhere.

"I surrender! I surrender!" She called to me, dropping her gun and held both her hands up. I still had my gun pointed to her.

"Can't keep up with me anymore?" i teased, and watched as she bent down, resting her hands on her knees, catching her breath.

She lifted her head up, and looked up at me with a smirk, before she reached in one of the giant blue buckets and chucked something at me. It was a regular sized water balloon full of paint.

I screamed and she fell into a pile of hay, laughing. I flicked some of the red paint off of me and pounced on top of her, taking my paint dripping hands and wiping them all over her mouth and chin as we both laughed. She grabbed my face and connected our mouths, feeling her paint stick to my mouth and face. She licked my bottom lip, and I felt my stomach flutter at the sensation of our tongues colliding. We traced each others tongues, and I realized that the kiss we shared on the rollarcoaster wasn't as good as I thought it was, because this is definitely a million times better. It's kind of hard to make out on a ride moving 100 miles per hour. I let out a moan when I felt her take my tongue between her lips and sucked, and then twirled it with mine again. After a little while, we both knew we need some air, so we broke apart. I rolled onto my back next to her into the hay, hearing it crunch beneath me. I looked up at the clouds, and the sunset. She looked over at me, smiling, and I burst out laughing when I saw the blotched red all over her mouth.

"You look ridiculous!" I told her

"You do too!" She replied, sitting up. She stood up, and reached for my hand and pulled me out of the pile.


	13. Chapter 13

**Drumroll please...**

I hopped out of the shower, and reached for a towel and wrapped it around my body. I blindly walked over to the door and switched on the fan. By blindly, I mean blindly. For whatever reason, my bathroom ALWAYS gets so steamy that you can't see anything but fog. However, the fan clears it up in no time. I walked over to the mirror and wiped my hand on it in a circle to see my reflection, and to see if I got out all of the paint in my hair. I grabbed another towel and wrapped it around my head and brushed my teeth before stepping out of the bathroom and right into my bedroom. I walked over to my drawer, thinking how good it is to have drawers instead of living out of a suitcase, and pulled it open. I frowned when I saw that it was basically empty of underwear and only one bra. Where are all my other undies? A flashback of throwing them in the washer with all the rest of my clothes came across my mind. Fuck. All I have left are these skimpy panties, and sparkly bra. I could go without a bra, but I guess I'll just have to slip on this thing, it's the most simple pair of underwear in here. I quickly pulled on a somewhat baggy shirt. I was slipping into a pair of pajama pants when I heard a knock on my door.

"Just a sec," I told Tegan. I knew she was dying to take a shower.

"Come in," I told her just as I finished dressing.

She walked in hesitantly

"Mind if I shower now?" She asked

"Go ahead. You must be dying to get that paint off your face huh?" I chuckled, remembering how she got that paint on her face

"Eh, I think I might keep it. You know, wash everything else but my face. I think I could roll with this joker look. Whadda think?"

I giggle at her sarcasm

"I think that's a great idea. You can walk on stage dressed as the joker and Sara could be Batman. I think it'll cause an uproar in publicity,"

"What a great idea! I'm sure the guys won't mind,"

I giggled and bent down to pick up the towels on the floor

"See ya in a bit," She told me, walking into the bathroom and disappearing. I walked out into my living room and kitchen area, and straightened up a bit more while sipping on my cup of tea. I heard my dryer go off and went over to it to take it out and fold it. I grabbed the laundry basket and poured all the clothes in one, but since mine and Tegans clothes are both in here, the basket I was using wasn't big enough, so I had to reach to retrieve the bigger one on the shelf. When I successfully did so, I dumped the other baskets clothes in that one, and reached in the warm dryer for the rest. Oh how I love the smell of fresh laundry. I walked back into my bedroom and set the basket down in from of my dresser. I instantly spotted some of my underwear and began placing them in my drawer. I fished for more and blindy pulled out a wad of underwear. I picked out a pair of what seems to be striped boy shorts and chuckled. Tegans. They're actually really attractive. I sorted through other of her tight boyshorts and felt really awkward doing so. I figured I already sorted through all my underwear and Tegans, because it seemed like there weren't any left. I spotted a pair of black panties and scrunched my face in confusion. These aren't mine…are they? Attached to the somewhat see through black underwear, was another pair of what would be called panties, that was black as well, but this time, these weren't see through. These had lace only on the edges. These are really cute, but not mine. Oh my God, they're Tegans…aren't they? I couldn't help but picture her in them, just like I had done with the briefs. Stop it Lindsey! Control yourself. Okay, back to Laundry. I grabbed the shirts and placed them on my bed and sorted through what were my shirts and Tegans, and separated them in a pile. I found three more pairs of Tegans underwear, these ones were bikini style, and purple, black, and dark blue. How much underwear does she have? Damn. I placed them in the bottom of the basket, I picked up the rest of Tegans clothes and put them in the basket on top of her underwear, and made it look as if I didn't really pay attention to them.

I heard the shower turn off, and then heard the glass door opening. "Holy shit," I heard Tegan mutter. I forgot to tell her about the steam problem. Oops, I hope she doesn't fall and hurt herself. The door opened, steam instantly poured out, and Tegan hesitantly poked her head out, looking around and stepped out, only wearing a towel. Her eyes landed on me and she somewhat jumped. I guess she didn't see me right in front of her.

"Oh, uh, hey. Do you know If my laundry's done yet?" She asked, blushing. I looked down at her sharp collarbone, then payed attention to the top of her breasts that were bunched around the towel

"Yep, all done!" I bent down to pick up her basket, and handed it to her. She fixed her towel bunched up to make sure it wouldn't fall as she grabbed it from me

"Thanks LB, you're the best."

"Anytime TQ." She smiled, before stepping back into the now less steamy room.

I picked up the rest of my laundry before deciding I didn't feel like doing it, and walked back to the laundry and placed it in the basket. I fished out my pillow cases and decided I needed to put those on my bed and that'll be all the laundry I do tonight. I sat on my bed and held a pillow between my chest and my chin, and wiggle a pillow case on it. Tegan walked out of the bathroom, wearing a flannel I just washed, and somewhat baggy pants that I also just washed.

"Need some help?" She asked, In a flirty voice. She climbed onto the bed close in front of me, and grabbed a pillow, and took a pillow case from me before attempting to put it on the pillow. I watched in amusement as she made sexy frustrating noises as she failed to put it on.

She huffed before looking up at me, frowning, completely oblivious that she was flipping a switch in me. "I guess I can't help,"

I grabbed the pillow from her and tossed it to the side, before grabbing her face and kissing her. She smelled wonderful. After a second, she responded and pushed on my chest, making me fall back onto the bed, with my head on the pillows, never breaking the lip lock. Her tongue tickled my bottom lip and I opened my mouth, gladly accepting to the clashing battle. After a few moments, she pulled away and climbed off of me,

"One sec," She told me, biting her lip. She walked over to my nightstand, grabbed a match and ignited it, before lighting the many candles I had on my nightstand. She's so romantic. She walked over to the other nightstand, lit those, and I watched in lust as she lit all the other candles in the room. When she was done, she flipped off the light and crawled back onto the bed. She leaned above me, leaning on her hands that were on both sides of my head. I couldn't wipe the smile on my face

"You're so romantic Tee," I breathed out

She responded by finally reattaching our lips and resuming our slow battle. Oh how I missed her sweet Honey taste. After awhile, her body gave out and she slowly collapsed her lower body onto me, connecting her hips, stomach and chest to mine. I moaned out in pleasure at the contact. She moved so one of her thighs were in between my legs and rested her lower body onto my thigh. So this position is benefitting us both? I bucked my hips into her once, hearing another raspy moan ooze out. She began slowly rocking us, rolling her hips into me, creating waves of pressure pressing onto my clit with every slow roll and rock. I heard her moan against my mouth before she pulled away to give us both air. We both were panting heavily. she rested her forehead against mine, never stopping the roll of her hips, which meant I didn't stop mine either. I watched her as she panted, eyes closed, eyebrows creased. The candle glow danced off her cheekbones, revealing the light sheen of sweat. When she let out somewhat of a grunt and suddenly began rocking rougher, I couldn't help but tilt my head up, and dig my nails into her shoulder.

"Oh God Tegan," I moaned. Since she couldn't rest her forehead on mine any more she began sucking on my neck, and just below my ear and I whined. I caressed her shoulders where I sunk my nails into, feeling bad that I probably hurt her. She moved back up to my lips and as she moved my hands slid down un-purposely to her sharp collarbone, and at the top of her chest. I want to feel more skin. I began to unbutton her flannel, still concentrating on our tongues, and popped one open. I unbuttoned two more before Tegan realized what I was doing, and stop rocking against me. I instantly whine at this

"Tegan don't stop," I oozed

She hesitated, but started to continue our rocking. I felt her hand push my shirt up and rest on my hip. I got goosbumps and momentarily stopped trying to pry off her shirt from distraction. The last button was free and her flannel was wide open. She rested her forehead against mine again to breathe. Her hand snaked up over my bare cleavage and rested there

"Lindsey….If you want me to stop…" She furrowed her eyebrows in concentration to our rolling hips before continuing

"I will…" She finished

"I don't want you to," I told her. I really don't want her to

She opened her eyes to look at me

"Are you sure Lindsey?" I looked in her chocolate orbs, then down to her chest where her flannel was open, over her breasts that were popping out of her black silky bra and scanned her stomach where a line of muscle concaved down the middle like a stream.

"I need you Tee," I moaned. She lifted me up and took off my shirt, and then discarded my pants.

She looked me in the eyes again before telling me "Tell me if you need me to stop, and I will okay? You're in control," Oh my god, can she be any more perfect? I need her right now, I need all of her.i reached around and unclasped her bra, she looked down as it slipped off her shoulders.

"Don't hold back on me Tee," I give her permission to do whatever the hell she wants,

She slipped off her pants before climbed back on. She's wearing the black and white striped tight boy shorts. I didn't look long though, I wanted to look at her breasts. They were much bigger than mine, and I couldn't help my manners and took my hands and held them, feeling her pink nipples harden with my touch. I did that to her?

"Woah…" I whispered accidentally

I heard her giggle, and looked up at her blushing like crazy before she began sucking on my neck, surely causing a lot more dark hickeys, licking down my cleavage. She took each nipple in her mouth and sucked. Her tongue descended down my stomach, swirled around my belly button she stopped at my underwear line, and kissed above the little bow on them. She took one of her fingers and curled it around the band, and pulled it off so quick it was like magic. She rubbed my thighs a few times, and then began biting and sucking at my thighs. I felt her tongue swirling at one, getting lost in herself as she was creating hickeys there, too. My core is tingling so badly I cant help but beg for more.

She thought she could silence me by sliding her tongue up each of my slits and suctioning her mouth over my whole core, sucking on it like an extremely juicy fruit, taking it all in, but instead, I screamed and grabbed a pillow so whoever even walks by my apartment building won't think I'm being viscously murdered. Jake didn't really know how to use his mouth down there.

"Jesus Lindsey," She moaned, amusement dripping in her voice. She zigzagged around before plunging her tongue inside my core, somewhat gaining friction. Her tongue slipped out and I felt her bare breasts fall onto mine, and I took the pillow off my face and grabbed onto hers, attaching to mine. Tegan's sweet taste was gone, and was replaced with another. As our saliva swirled around mixing together, I could taste it changing. Tegan's sweet taste is back. I gasped when I felt one of Tegans long fingers swirl around the entrance of my hole, and then suck up into it. She started off slow and swirled before pumping faster. She stopped kissing me and once again rested her forehead on mine so she didn't have to concentrate on our tongues, but so she could give her full attention to her finger that was causing me to climb up to my second orgasm in the night.

Another finger was added, and I 'screamed' once again. I could feel Tegan smile above me, and began rocking into me again when her fingers picked up pace. Her fingers are…my god….and the sensation of her bare breasts and soft skin rubbing on mine….

"Shit Tee," I moaned out to her, Giving her more encouragement.

"You like that, yeah?" She asked breathlessly. Her Canadian accent was heavy

I nodded, eyes still close, my arms reached to her back and scratched down, I heard her moan. All her moans were raspy and low,

"F-faster" I told her, she moved down to the end of the bed in order to push her fingers in and out of me faster. They were going so fast and I gripped my thighs and didn't even try to stop my hips from shooting upwards and screamily moaning.

I kept repeating her name over and over and just collapsed when I felt the foreign experience of so much liquid pool from me on the spot.

My chest was heaving up and down and it was so hard to breathe it hurt. I heard Tegan whine at the end of the bed before her I felt the sensation of her tongue lapping up my big mess. That didn't help slow down my shuddering breathing.

She moved up to me and her hands slipped under my back and sat me up, hugging me close. Our chests were squished together once again and our legs were tangled.

"Are you okay?" She asked, kissing my forehead.

"Yeah…It's just….I never…_ever _felt…felt….well, that…well I've felt it before but just not like _that _that much, ya know?"

She smiled ad licked her lips. I began sucking hard on her neck not purposely creating hickeys all over. but I really couldn't help it. I heard her whimpering and felt the vibrations of them against my lips and tongue. She started grinding into me trying to gain friction. I looked up at her eyes squeezed shut and face contorted while she held back moans that escaped, sounding like she was in pain. Oh god, she desperately needs a release. How do I give it to her?

"Tegan…How do I help?" I asked, really, really wanting to know so I can touch her

"Linds, you don't have to, You've already stepped out of your box tonight. I don't want you to be overwhelmed" She's so caring. And a giver. Mostly all the men I've been with have been takers and leave me to finish off myself. And here she is, purposely putting me first and not asking for anything in return because she thinks it'll overwhelm me. Boy is she wrong

I grabbed her face and made sure she was looking into my eyes

"Trust me Tee, I want to," I looked back and forth to each eye before quickly kissing her

"Teach me," I whispered, leaning into her ear. I pulled away and watched as she smirked before looking down and gently grabbing my hand. She cupped her palm to the front of my hand .She guided it slowly into her boy shorts, never letting go of my hand as I felt the wet warmth. She tensed her middle finger against mine causing my other fingers to practically go weak. She used that one and helped me circled her clit a few times. She bit her lip and tried not to moan. She sucked in a breath as I broke free from her gentle grasp and I moved my finger lower and let it vacuum up, disappearing into her. She moaned loudly, but this time, her moans weren't low nor raspy, but instead higher pitched. I couldn't help but think they sound like her singing on stage when the notes get too high. I smiled as she moaned out my name and picked up my pace. She bucked her hips into my hand and I felt so amazing, knowing that I'm doing this to her. I love the feeling of her tight walls squeezing around my fingers. I learned from Tegans experience with me and curled my fingers up, using her move and she called out my name again. I heard Tegans phone vibrating on the nightstand but we ignored it. She was whimpering into me as we moved faster and faster. Her phone vibrated again. Her hands were gripping onto my shoulder, ignoring it. She moved her head into my neck and bit down as she moaned the loudest she has tonight as I felt her already tight walls tightening around my finger. They retracted somewhat, and liquid seeped down onto my hand. She panted heavily moaning at same time as her breasts pressed into mine more and more. She pulled away and smiled at me.

"You're…..thank you Lindsey," I chuckled and rested my forhead against hers. She pushed our bodies back down on the bed sideways so we were facing each other, still entangled from head to toe. She kissed my nose and went back to trying to regulate her breathing. I was still too,

Her phone vibrated once again and she let out a frustrated groan and reached over to grab it. Her breathing was still pretty rugged. When she answered I tried to make my panting not as loud

"Hello?" She answered frantically.

"What? Why can't you and Sara do it? I'm kind of busy…" I know she's trying to make it sound as if we weren't having sex, but her panting while trying to speak is just ruining any chance of convincing the other person she's talking to.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be there soon."

She hung up the phone and kissed my forehead once again before pulling away, getting up and trying to gather up her clothes. I noted how red and splotchy her neck is from my tongue and how swollen her lips look.

"What's going on?" I asked, pulling the sheet up to cover my chest

"Johnny bumped his head pretty bad and is at the hospital, and I need to go down there and sign him out because Sara and I are technically in charge of him, and Emy called to tell me that they can't make it because her and Sara aren't going to be able to get their soon enough apparently."

"Do you need a ride?" I asked getting up. She slipped on her skinny jeans and pulled on her bra. I tried to make it not obvious that I was checking her out

"Do you mind?" She asked. I slipped on a shirt and my underwear really fast

"Of course not," she smiled and walked up to me, and hugged me

"Thank you. I'm really sorry. I feel like shit having to run off to a hospital after that. I want to spend time with you, and not just fuck and flee,"

I giggled

"You're not fleeing, I'm coming with you. And besides, you gotta help Johnny out, it's not your fault."

"You're so understanding," She leaned in and kissed me.

Ten minutes of tongue battling later, I pulled way finally remembering Johnny.

We both cursed and ran around trying to get dressed. We both ran to the mirror to fix our hair. I noticed the dozen of darkening hickeys on my neck. I turned to Tegan to find her looking wide eyes at me, and I noticed the few of her large hickeys on her neck

"Oh my god Linds, I look like I fuckin' strangled you,"

"Look at yours! How are we going to cover these up?"

"I have no idea, but we have to go, we're already super late,"

"Scarves! We could use scarves!" I ran to my closet and grabbed two cute scarves. We both put n our coats and I wrapped one around my neck, before turning to Tegan and wrapping one around her neck.

"We look kind of ridiculous," She said upon looking in the mirror. I had to knot the scarves up higher so it covered the hickeys all the way

"We look fine, who cares?' I giggled.

She shrugged and leaned in to give me a quick peck. My heart fluttered and I followed her out my door and into my car. Oh how I missed my car!


	14. Chapter 14

Tegan knees were bouncing up and down as I drove the short distance to the hospital. I reached over and placed my hand on one of them at a stop light and she looked at me apologetically and stopped. I giggled and watched the road as the light turned green.

We pulled up to the hospital and find a spot to park eventually. Why are there so many people here? That's kind of sad. Here I am, bitching about having to park in the dingy and sketchy parking garages when there are people here who are dying.

I was shaken out of my thoughts when I saw Tegan step inside the once again, sketchy, elevator casually. She pressed a button and the door began to close but she stuck her foot out to stop it.

"Are you coming or?" She asked

"Uh….How about we take the stairs?"

"Oh come on it's not going to collap-" She stopped mid sentence for some reason and looked me up and down before stepping out

"Well, if it'll make you more comfortable," She took my hand in hers and walked down the stairs for me. She really needs to stop being so sweet. Just kidding, she can keep being sweet.

We walked into the clinic part of the hospital and Tegan and I mutually pulled apart our hands and stepped inside the small office. All the guys were sitting down and I spotted Emy, confused. I looked over at Tegan who was looking over at the front desk. Sara was leaned on it, signing papers and stuff.

"Took you guys long enough," Shaun blabbed.

"Yeah, I guess I didn't need to call you after all," Emy said. Oh thanks Emy.

Tegan walked over to Johnny

"Everything okay with you?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

I walked up and stood next to Tegan

"What happened?" I asked

"The boys and I were planning pool and messing around with the 8 ball and you know,"

"Where the hell were you guys? How did Emy and I beat you here?" Sara asked walking over to us.

"Yeah and what's up with these scarves? I've never seen you wear one and its not even cold out at all Tegan-oh" Johnny pulled on Tegans scarf and it was pulled off, revealing why we were so late. Right in front of Sara,

Emy gasped and the boys giggled.

Tegan and I fell silent. I flinched when Johnny went to pull off mine, but didn't stop him from pulling mine off. He laughed at the sight

"Holy shit, you guys…..damn!"

Sara looked at my neck her eyes not wide, but her mouth lightly open and she looked up at me with anger in her eyes and then at Tegan. Her face drained of color. Stupid Johnny.

I heard Ted and Shaun and eventually Johnny cat calling

"Alright, alright, you guys have had your fun now quit it," Tegan said, wrapping the scarf back around your neck and walking away from everyone

"Let's go Linds," She motioned for me to come along and I did. I wanted to get away from everyone too.

We walked back to the car in silence, and listened to the radio on the way back to my apartment. I was scared that she regrets what we did. What if she wasn't ready? Did I push her too much?

"Oh my god, I love this song!" She beamed, turning up the radio louder and started to dance in her seat.

I tapped my fingers across my steering wheel, not being able to dance and drive, but I was able to shout the words with her.

We got back inside my apartment, and I set my keys down on the table, and unwrapped the scarf and put it back in the closet. Tegan collapsed on the couch yawning.

"I'm so tired,"

"I bet," I teased.

She smirked at me and went to go change into pajamas. I waited out in the kitchen, respecting her privacy to change alone. She walked out, rubbing her eyes and dramatically falling onto the couch.

"I'm think I'm gonna go to sleep now," She announced, snuggling into the couch.

"Do you want to sleep in my bed, with me?" I asked, hoping she'd say yes.

I watched her smile and get up off the couch with her blanket around her and walk towards me. She Went behind me and wrapped me in the blanket, hugging me from behind. She pushed me so we were walking into the bedroom, me leading the way. We both giggled and she broke away because of the vibration of her phone in her pocket. She looked down at her phone and told me she would be right back. I took this as an opportunity to change out of my skinny jeans and into sweatpants. I turned off the lamp and climbed into bed and waited for Tegan, not even the slightest bit tired. I just want to cuddle with her.

I didn't hear a voice talking on the phone like I thought I should, but then I figured she was probably just texting the person. It was most likely some business thingy. Tegan slipped through my door, and silently walked to the bed and slipped in the sheets with me without a word. Since she was laying on her back, I scooted closer and buried my face in her neck, placing my hand on her collarbone. She wrapped her arms around me and we stayed like that for a minute until she turned on her side. Again, she wrapped her arms around me and I went back to my position of cuddling into her neck and I put my hand on her bare stomach. I could smell the sweet scent of her freshly showered skin, and could see how creamy it looked in the moonlight. After a while, her breathing grew steady and I knew she was asleep. I was finding myself growing more and more tired listening to the rhythmic sound of her breathing, but I still refused to sleep. I'm taking this time to daydream about everything that happened tonight, getting lost in my happy thoughts and tingling stomach from excitement. Tegan and I made love, not sex. God, I sound cheesy, but it's true. I was only half awake, but barely conscious at this point when Tegan sleep moaned and rolled onto her back. I was still somewhat cuddling with her. When I closed my eyes again, I felt her arms lift up and then a few seconds later they fell back down, falling carelessly onto my face and body. I felt her jolt underneath me; like she was surprised I was there. I heard her gasp and she turned away from me, curling on her side, back towards me, leaving me cold and missing the comfort of her touch. I heard a deep sigh and then it went silent. I heard tiny little hiccups and opened my eyes to see her back bouncing up and down ever so slightly, causing the bed to vibrate. I swallowed the ache in my throat as I unwillingly continued to listen to Tegan crying. I could scoot closer to her and hug her, telling her everything is okay, but she thinks she's the only one who knows she's weeping, and I know she finds comfort in that. So I won't embarrass her and burst her bubble. I tried so hard to fall asleep, but the one thought in my mind just kept repeating itself, over and over; You pushed her too hard, it was you who rushed things with her. But then again, everything seemed okay until that call/ text she excused herself for. Did someone in her family die? Or was it Sara…

I felt the bed shift and I panicked and closed my eyes shut when I realized Tegan was turning over. I didn't expect her to push her body against mine and wrap her arms around me. I could feel her hand on my back and noted how cold they were. I heard her sigh and then she kissed the top of my head. I waited for her now subtle crying to stop, and when she showed signs of sleeping, I finally let me eyes close for hours.

Feeling a shift in the bed was what woke me up the next morning, and I opened my eyes to see Tegan rolling over to face me. She opened her eyes slowly and blinked a couple of times before showing her gums at me lazily.

"Good morning Tegan," I told her, embarrassed by my sleep voice

"Morning LB,"

She brought her hands and tucked them under the side of her face, we both laid there as I looked into her bright brown eyes that were looking back at mine. Our eye contact didn't break when she started smiling and let out a giggle

"What?" I asked, feeling myself smile wide

"I feel happy when I'm with you," She told me, before scooting closer and wrapping her arms around me. I felt her legs weave through mine and soon we were entangled from head to toe.

So maybe last night wasn't about me then….

"I'm happy when I'm with you, too." I told her, as I felt her snuggling into my neck.

"Can't we just stay here all day?"

"I wish. But, you actually have a successful career to tend to and raging fans that need you,"

"But I just want to do this all day," She sighed, and then I felt her the warmness of her mouth nipping at my collarbone, before moving up to the side of my neck. She placed a big kiss on it, and let her soft lips stay there for a while. I felt her body relax into my arms, and her lips go limp but still attached to my neck, and her teeth tapping at my skin. I could feel the steady breathes of air she blew out from her nose, and knew she had fallen back asleep in that short amount of time. I knew we couldn't sleep any longer, because we have to start getting ready for their show with City and Colou. It was then that her alarm went off on her phone. She scrunched her face before turning onto her back and groaned as she reached for her phone to turn off the alarm. Her phone vibrated in her hand and she instantly pressed send to answer it, eyes still closed.

She sighed into the phone before muttering a very tired sounding hello, and then she scrunched her face and pulled the phone away from her ear

"Jeez, why are you talking so loud, lighten up a bit,"

I could hear Sara's voice on the other end, but I pretended that I wasn't listening

"I just wanted to make sure you were getting up, we can't be late today. We need to be on schedule by all means,"

"I'm a grown up Sara, I don't need you to remind me to be responsible, I don't need you to be my wake up call,"

"Well you're always late. Especially lately."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means."

"No, I actually don't"

"I thought you said you don't need me to remind you,"

"I said that about being responsible. Now tell me what you meant,"

"I meant about what we talked about last night or actually what I talked about last night since you didn't text me back" sara growled

"You didn't deserve to be texted back, because you have no idea what you're talking about."

"Just fucking be here on time, got it?"

Tegan didn't respond, she just hung up, and got off the bed.

"Do you mind if I shower again real quick?" she asked still seeming annoyed, but not at me

"Not at all,"

"Thanks,"

She walked into the bathroom, without a towel. I quickly got up and dashed for the pile of laundry I need to finish filled with towels and stood outside the door and waited until she realized there were none. The door opened and she was surprised to see me. I smiled as I held the towel out, and she smiled back and grabbed it, and kissed me on the cheek and then giggled

"Thanks LB,"

"No problem TQ," She bit her lip at me before she stepped back in the bathroom, and stood with her body behind the door, head still poking out, holding the door

"See you in a bit," she smirked before closing it.

I took this time to pick out an outfit for the day, and decided on a dark purple shirt and a black pencil skirt with pockets in the front that made it look more casual.I topped it off with a long, but plain necklace, even though I knew that the obnoxious backstage pass I would be given at the venue would cover it.

By the time it took me to get dressed, I heard the shower stop. I needed to brush my teeth and do my hair, and put on a little makeup. So I tapped on the door after hearing the sink turn on

"Can I come in, I need to brush my teeth and stuff,"

She opened the door while still bent over the sink with a toothbrush in her mouth. I noticed she was in nothing but a towel. I felt my thigh tingle but shook it away before i got out of hand.

She spit the last of her toothpaste of her mouth and rinsed her toothbrush off

"Sure, but I gotta do my hair in here too if you don't mind," She said, while tapping the handle of the toothbrush on the side if the sink, shaking off the water.

"Not at all," She licked her lips and smiled at me before she adjusted her towel and walked past me to get her stuff, our bodies momentarily slid against each other before she left making me hold in a whimper that I let out when she couldn't hear. I quickly grabbed my toothbrush and scrubbed my teeth and tongue, making my mouth foam up with mint like Tegans was a few moments ago. Tegan walked back in, now wearing clothes (Sadly) with a blow dryer and straightener in hand.

"Do you mind?" she asked, holding up the cord to the blow drier,

"Go ahead," She reached around me to plug it in, making me shiver when her chest bumped into my back for a quick moment.

She only blow dried her hair for five minutes, which was enough to let it dry. In that time, I had straightened my hair. I handed my straightener to her and I began putting on a little bit of eyeliner as I saw her figure in the mirror behind me, standing on her tippy toes to straighten her hair. As I was applying my last layer of mascara on my second eye, I set the mascara down and examined myself in the mirror to see if I made any mistakes. Tegan pressed her chest into my back again to unplug the straighter, and this time, she noticed that I shivered, and she smirked before pressing all of herself into me as she looked at me in the mirror. I watched her in the mirror as she licked her lips before I leaned back into her. Her hands snaked to my hips and rested there. "You look beautiful," She told me, and then kissed my shoulder, her eyes looking at back at me through the mirror when she did. I watched all of her actions in the mirror, but when she began sucking on my neck, I closed my eyes and titled my head back, letting it rest on her shoulder. My breath started to pick up, and one of her hands snaked lower and I moaned lightly.

"Do you think I'm taking things too fast with you?" She asked. I lifted my head off her shoulder, and turned around and placed my hands on her collarbone, to see a worried expression on her face.

"Not at all Tegan…what makes you think that?" She looked down to the ground nervously before saying "I don't know…" In a quiet voice. Did Sara tell her that?

I rubbed her collarbone, hoping it would sooth her

"Tegan…"

She looked back up to me with her eyes still like a puppy dogs, and I kissed her, trying to take away any uncertainty she's feeling.

I pulled away to look at her

"Trust me," I told her,

She leaned back in to suck on my lips, and then I felt her tongue slip its way between my lips. And we both moaned when our tongues collided again. My hands dropped from her collarbone, and went lower. My small hands weren't big enough for her chest and I found this much more pleasuring at this feeling. Her hands slid to my butt, and then down to my back thigh, she lifted it up and I hitched it around her waist. She moaned when I let my hand squeeze one of her breasts and pushed me back against the sink before lifting me up onto it, picking up our slow pace. My hands were now grasping in her hair and her hands roamed from my collarbone, down to my hips and when they reached my thighs, I pulled my legs apart letting her know what I want. Both of her hands slipped under my skirt and she squeezed my bare thighs, my moans letting her know to continue. I felt one of her fingers push up my slit through my underwear and I cried out and tugged at her hair harder when she went back to rubbing my thighs. I brought my hands to her full ass and scooted to the edge of the sink, pushing her into one of my knees. She grunted before she snaked her hand to my bum and I let out a surprised squeal when she lifted me up and began carrying me to the bed, giggling at her as she smiled at me. She threw me on the bed as my chest heaved up and down, spreading my legs as she smirked and climbed ontop of me

"Do we have time?" I asked through breathes, feeling myself get even more hot at the sensation of her sucking on my sweet spot on my neck.

She moaned against me "We'll have plenty enough time, I'll make sure of it,"

I huffed at how she sounded while my mouth was open in a smile and put my one of my hands in her hair while the other held my upper half, up by leaning it on the mattress.

Her hair left my fingers when her head moved down to my legs. Her hands were at my thighs again, pushing up my skirt to above my hips. Her fingers looped around the band of my underwear and pulled them off. I watched as her face disappeared into my skirt and screamed when her tongue circled around my clit. I gripped the sheets when her tongue directly sucked in it quickly, realizing the pleasure would be too intense if she left it there for too long. Her lips took one of my folds into her mouth and my head collapsed back into a pillow when I felt it snap back against her teeth.

"Tegan…" I moaned slowly. But I said her name louder and more high pitched when her tongue slid inside me, I looked down at her finding it more pleasurable to watch her head bob between my legs as I felt myself squirming into her and bucking my hips into her face, not being able to control myself at the amount of pleasure.

"OH fuck T-Tegan," I gasped as I felt myself oozing.

She licked up my folds again and climbed back up to me and laid on top of me, cuddling. Most men either fall asleep after or go get up to watch TV holding a beer in their hand and remote in the other.

"I hate to say this…" She paused to kiss my collarbone, "But we've gotta start heading to the venue now,"

I sighed "I know…" I ruffled her hair before she climbed off of me. I sat up and patted down my hair, and then spun my legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, pulling my skirt down immediately. I walked around the bed to pick up my underwear and stepped one of my feet through the hole when Tegan stopped me

"You might just want to get a new pair…" she smirked, before her eyes flicked down and then back up to me. I looked down and my eyes went wide before I stepped out of them, and ran to my underwear drawer to fetch a new pair. Tegan laughed at me as I did this. I hit her playfully on the shoulder

"We're gonna be late, let's go," 'I tried to sound serious but I couldn't with the way Tegans laughing at me.


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow, I am so sorry for these slow updates. I finally got my laptop working, which means I have access to my document of this story. This means I can update as soon as possible now! **

**Sorry again!**

By the time we got to the car and drove the short distance to the venue, Tegan still had a sly grin plastered on her face.

"Get that smirk off your face before I slap it off," I teased

"What smirk?"

"That smirk!" I pointed

"I can't help it! You're so funny,"

"How was I funny?" I asked as we walked walked in the back door of the venue

"I just found the whole underwear thing this morning funny" She told me as we rounded the corner, not really paying any attention

"Hey, that was your fault," I told her, and bumped into her side

"What was Tegans fault?" Tegan and I both froze when we heard that familiar chipper voice ask us. Sara was standing behind Emy,

"Uh…" I began

"Nothing was my fault," Tegan finished. Her eyes shot to Sara and glared at her as she walked passed her. Her whole face changed.

"Where is everyone hanging out at?" I asked both of them

Emy motioned for me to follow her "Back here. We were coming out to see if you guys were locked out of the back door. What took you guys so long?" Emy asked, and I panicked what was I supposed to say?

"I had to stop at a gas station," I lied. I wasn't going to tell her what we were really doing, obviously.

I heard Sara scoff, and then her face went blank "Sorry," She muttered, cheeks turning red.

I was lead into a room where everyone was sitting. It was clearly the dressing room.

Dallas walked over to me and gave me a hug before gloating that he beat me in the second game of paint ball

"Hey now! I kicked your ass in the first game, and you know it," I busted

"Yeah, she even beat me!" Ted exclaimed

"Ted, I think everyone beat you," Tegan teased

"no but Lindsey came in the top 3 didn't she? Who was the second winner? I of course was first," asked Shaun

"Shauns good at everything so you don't count,"

"I think I came in third the first game," Emy told us

"I got the charts right here…but only for the second game.."

"Shaun 56, Emy 48, Al 46, Justin 34, Dallas 32, Sara 32, Ted 30, Tegan 6, Lindsey 7…."

"6 and 7? How the frick did you guys only get 6 and 7?" Ted asked, and I blushed

"We got bored…" I told them, hoping they'd end it there.

"That's not true! I saw you two sucking faces in the hay!" Johnny burst out, and then it got quiet.

Dallas' chuckle was the sound that broke the silence

"…What? Why didn't you tell me that you two were a thing, Lindsey!?" Emy asked, sounding hurt but excited. I used to tell Emy a lot, we were sort of like best friends, a step down from Tegan and I's relationship at the time though. Now Tegan is definitely two steps ahead of Emy and I's relationship.

"I thought you were straight though?" Someone asked

"Guys! Guys, cool it." Tegan exclaimed

"I guess…I guess not…" I blushed

"Sexuality is fluid, don't worry about it," Tegan comforted,

"Oh come on! Tegan turned Lindsey gay!" Johnny scoffed, and then went over to Tegan and hit her shoulder. I giggled, but then I stopped when Sara walked passed me and went out the door. Was she upset? And why is she?

"Oh that's bullshit. Can we just stop talking about this? You're obviously making Lindsey uncomfortable."

"Tegan I think you're the one who's uncomfortable," I teased with her. She stuck her tongue out at me and I stuck mine back.

"I can see it now…" Shaun said, looking back and forth between us and rubbing his hand on his chin like he was stroking a beard, but then stopped the burst out laughing.

"I'm leaving. You guys are too much," Tegan announced, before heading out the door. I followed her, and then grabbed her hand once we were in the hallway. She looked down at our hands before smiling and interlocking her fingers with mine. She looked up to me and gummy smiled before swinging our hands back and forth.

"Do you want to go on a walk? We can go get coffee or something" I asked, as we walked outside the back venue doors into the bright from sunlight alley.

"Sounds like a great idea," She told me, before licking her lips while looking at mine. I felt my thigh tingle. I decided to be aggressive, and pushed Tegan against the brick wall. She grunted in surprised I kissed her lips, hard, and pulled away

"I didn't think my idea was _that_ great," She teased, before leaning back in. I melted when her tongue slid past my lips and moaned. I felt her leg lift up to the space between my thighs and moaned again, but then I remember what I wanted to tell her, and un cupped my mouth from hers, with a wet smacking sound.

"I want to taste _you_ tonight. I want to feel _you_ tonight," I whispered in her ear. I heard her whimper and I walked away from her. I looked back at her and winked. She was still pinned up against the wall and was biting her lip. I turned my head around so she wouldn't see me giggling. Then I heard her footsteps running up to me. She grabbed my hand again, and then kissed my neck and we continued to walk to a café.

After Tegan and I went to the café, she had to do soundcheck. I walked around the venue and watched as people lined up hours before the show even started, and then hung out with Dallas until he went on stage to open up for Tegan and Sara. I watched his set with amazement filling my brain at his vocal abilities and song writing skills. I also took a billion pictures, but When Tegan and Sara came on, I didn't take as many because I was too busy laughing at them. Through the whole set I was smiling at Tegan and my face hurt so badly, but I still didn't stop. Tegan would always look down at me and smile or wink, and I even caught Sara rolling her eyes at her when doing this. I watched in amusment when Tegan and Dallas sang 'The First' and then Dallas, Matt Sharp and everyone else came on stage and danced at the end of the set.

It's been an hour after the show, and the last time I saw Tegan was backstage drinking a few beers with the guys. I was currently walking round the venue again, not particularly looking for her, but then again I sort of am. I just want to know what time she plans on leaving. I was walking down the empty halwway to the dressing rooms when I heard shouting, and picked up my feet when I heard those familiar voices. Sara and Tegan. I put my ear up to the door and heard Tegan's yelling voice.

"JUST STOP TALKING SARA! YOU HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! ALRIGHT? SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO FUCKING DO TEGAN," I heard Sara yell in response.

"Lindsey?" I turned my head and saw Emy walking down the hallway.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, and then there was more yelling

"It's Sara and Tegan…" I told her

She opened the door,

"Hey hey hey!." Emy boomed. I walked in behind her, and saw Tegan holding a pillow to her chest standing up, and then Sara had a pillow in the air, but then put it down to her side. Were they throwing pillows at each other?

"Fucking pillows, Sara!?" Emy aksed, snatching the pillow from her

"What, are you guys 10 years old? this isn't a time for pillow fighting, you're twenty eight years old. Now why are you two fighting again?"

Tegan sighed and walked out of the room. So Emy turned to Sara.

"Well?" She asked, demanding an answer

"Tegan's stubborn." She stated

"So are you sometimes," Emy told her. Sara didn't defend her self, instead she admitted

"I know I am. But this time I'm not the one who's stubborn."

"You're just ignorant." We all turned our heads when Tegan walked in saying that.

"Tegan, shut the fuck up,"

Tegan got tense before Emy shushed Sara. Then Tegan turned to me

"Want to start heading out?" She asked. I walked up to her and grabbed her hand, and rubbed it before nodding.

"Goodnight guys." I said to them, before letting Tegan lead me out the door. 'we walked in silence on the way to the car. I was worrying about not saying goodbye to the boys, but maybe Emy will let them know tht we've left to go back to my apartment.

"Are you okay?" I asked after the light turned green. I reached over and grabbed her hand. She looked down at it and weakly smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Do you want to tell me what's going on between you two lately?"

"Not really. I don't want to talk about it, because if I do I'll think about it and get even more upset,"

"Okay, I understand." I told her, as I pulled into my parking garage. When we got into the apartment I finally checked the time above my stove. 1AM. I set my bag down at the kitchen counter. Tegan was pulling off her shoes.

"Are you tired?" I asked her

"Not really. Not tired enough to fall asleep. Can we watch TV and snuggle on the couch?" She asked.

"I'd be more than happy to," I smiled. She smiled back and began to take off her jacket.

"Let's go change first," I told her. Walked to my bedroom and I took a bit longer to change than Tegan since I had to take off my makeup. By the time I was finished Tegan was already on the couch, with a blanket draped over her, TV already on, all lights already off.

"Hello gorgeous," She greeted me, and then held out her arms. I climbed ontop of her and she placed the blanket over us and wrapped her arms around me. I hummed as I felt the warmness of her heat me up, and snuggled into her.

"Do mind if we watch this?" She asked. I lifted my face from her stomach and turned my head so I could see the TV. That 70's show was on.

"I love this show!" I told her,

"Good, because I wasn't planning on changing it," I could hear the echo of her voice in my ear against her stomach, and I loved the sound. It's very comforting. I can even hear her heartbeat and how fast it was going. For instance, whenever she would laugh at the show, her heart would speed up.

After laying in this position for awhile, my legs began to feel tingly from almost being numb, so I tried my best to discreetly position them in a comfortable way. One of my legs ended up resting in between her thighs, and the other outside of her thigh.

I could hear ( and feel) her heartbeat pick up and smiled to myself. I subtly moved my leg that was between her thighs a bit, and then I felt her body tense and breathing pick up. Evilly, I moved it up but applied more pressure this time and she whimpered accidently. I chuckled and then bunched her shirt up to kiss her bare stomach, and her body relaxed, but breathing was still rugged. I moved up to her collarbone, and sucked on her neck. I felt Tegan reach for the remote and the television turned off. Her breathing and the sound of my lips sucking on her neck were the only noises in the room, intensifying the mood. I bit down on her earlobe and she moaned lowly, and long. She placed her hands on my collarbone when I moved up to kiss along her jawline. She brought her finger to my chin to lift my head up, kissed me, taking my top lip between her two and sucking, before pulling a way to suck on the bottom. Her hands traveled to my waist sending a shock to my core that made me lose concentration on our massaging lips. She took my bottom lip between her teeth and snapped it back and then kissed it quickly to soothe it repeatedly, the smacking sounds getting louder, making my heart pump faster than it already is. I heard her breathe in her nose before her tongue was in my mouth, and her hands snaked down and she rubbed each sides of my inner thigh. I moaned before I stopped myself, because I knew I was losing control over her. I slammed my thighs together and pulled away, before grabbing her hands that were trapped between my thighs and brought them up to the sides of her head. She let out an oh of surprise, before I straddled her, and got close to her face so she would look me in the eyes,

"Tonight, you're mine" She looked at me with a smile dancing across her lips, and chest heaving up and down. Her eyes flicked down and then back up, and then she squinted them real quick.

"Oh really?" She oozed, amusement playing her voice. She pushed her wrists down out of my grip and her hands were on my waist, and flipped us over before my brain had the chance to catch up to register what had happened.

"Cause I think my hold on you is a bit stronger," I tried to wiggle my wrists out of her tight grip but I couldn't manage. I crashed my mouth with hers and battled her tongue in hopes to distracted her long enough for her grip to loosen. I suddenly remembered her favorite trick to do when she's kissing me and decided to steal it from her. My lips grabbed her tongue and I sucked, daydreaming back to time we kissed in the hay. I felt her hands loosen on my wrists when she moaned, and I pulled so my hands were free. However, she was quicker than me and she grabbed my waist and lifted me up off the couch before I had the chance to top her again.

She pulled me closer and we remained kissing, until I began pushing her back to lead her to the bedroom. We made it there without bumping into to many walls, and I pushed her so her knees would buckle against the bed and she fell onto it and I giggled and she bounced. Her lower half was dangling off the bed, so I took this opportunity to easily take off her pants before I took off mine. She crawled to the back of the bed and slipped off her shirt. After I took my shirt off, I climbed on the bed and back on top of her. I guess we weren't battling for dominance anymore. My hands reached around her back to unclasp her bra, and I tossed it to the side eagerly. I wasted no time and my tongue was exploring her nipple as the sound of her moans encouraged me to proceed. After giving the other breast the same treatment, I sucked all the way down until my tongue skid against the band of her underwear. I leaned up and took them off, and slid them passed her ankles and discarded them next like her bra before I went back up to her lips again. Her hands were on my shoulders, then her nails dragged down to unclasp my bra. My underwear was off in seconds. She grabbed my hips and lowered me on top of her thigh and I instantly grinded with her. I brought my hand to her shaved mound, and my middle finger found its way to her clit, and I circled it while her lips sucked my neck. Her hips bucked and my finger slid down, and I took her hint of encouragement and plunged my finger in. She bit down on my shoulder and moaned at the feeling. I was surprised at how fast my finger was allowing me to pump, and since Tegans constant moans were building up my confidence, I stopped pumping and lowered my face to get a full view of her pink core. I looked up at her and she nodded to me while biting her lip. I smiled and licked my lips before attaching them to her. My instincts kicked in, and I let my tongue explore every inch of her. I was also looking back to how Tegan's tongue moved against me, memorizing every lick and suck which ultimately helped me get her to pool onto my tongue with a booming cry of my name. She tasted so sweet, which was what I expected, because her mouth has such a similar taste. I climbed back up to her and watched as she came down from her high. Her head was to the side but tilted up, mouth slightly open with violent breathes escaping, and her arms spread out with my sheets clenched in her fists. She turned her head and opened her eyes to find my face in front of hers, but far enough to give her some room.

"Baby…" She moaned, pulling me closer and kissed my forehead, my cheeks, nose and then finally lips.

I was holding myself up with my hands, and she kissed my neck, and slid underneath me to kiss my breasts.

"You were amazing," She told me before taking my nipple between her teeth and gently tugged. I cried out at the sensation of her soothing it by taking it all in her mouth and sucking. Her tongue trailed down the middle of my stomach, stopping to suck in different places. She held onto my waist for the extra support of holding me up. She swirled around my belly button, and kissed my pubic bone before kissing my clit. I moaned loudly and I felt my elbows wobbling and I knew I couldn't hold myself up any more once she added two fingers in me. Despite how wobbly I was, I told her to add another, but the pleasure was too much for my weak elbows, and I was beginning to fail just as I received the perfect amount of stuffing. She caught on and removed her fingers and grabbed my waist, pulling me back into a sitting position on her face. I swooned at her skill, and looked down to watch as she rubbed me with her tongue. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back as I felt myself ooze on to her and she caught my cum before it landed on her face. She scooted up and pulled me up to lay with her while I was still coming down. When I opened my eyes, she was across from me, smiling.

"Hey,"

"Hi," I responded, her smile was contagious, and I couldn't help but smile back. I turned around to turn off the light, and reached down to the end of the bed and pulled the blankets up and she flipped over and scooted back into me. I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her.

"You love cuddling don't you?"

"I could spoon all day and all night." She told me

"Do you like being the big spoon, or little spoon?" I asked her, interested in her answer

"Depends on the person I'm cuddling with,"

"Really?"

Yup. Occasionally it depends on what mood I'm in. Sometimes I want to be the one to be held, but that all goes back to depending on the partner I'm cuddling with."

This question has been lingering in my mind, just begging me to ask her. I think if I do she won't mind, knowing her.

"What were you with Sara? Big spoon or little spoon?" I asked in a quiet voice, and nervously.

She sighed and I got scared that she was going to get mad

"Sara didn't usually like to cuddle. She'd let me hold her some nights, but mostly she would complain whenever I tried. But she never held me….I can only ever recall one time where she did. It was the night we found out that our grandmother passed, and that was her way of comforting me that night while I cried. Sara always had different ways of letting me know she cared,"

"Like what?" I asked

"I can't really explain…I guess I could just always feel that protective safe bubble with her, I could always feel that she cared, and when she didn't. Sara and I would always sense things with each other, maybe it's a twin thing. I couldn't sense when she stopped loving me to be with Emy though…until now."

"Sara still loves you…you know that right?"

"Lately she's been giving me every reason to believe she doesn't. Not even in a sister way…"

My grip on Tegan tightened "Oh Tegan, you know Sara just can't stop loving you. She may not love you as much as you want, but she still loves you."

"I don't…I don't know-"

I kissed her shoulder "You don't need to worry about Sara as much anymore. You've got love. You've got me,"

I felt her turn to face me and I was met with her big eyes "And you've got me" She said.

She smiled before singing "I've got you, and you've got me,"

"And that's all we need," I finished for her, and we both smiled. She snuggled into my neck and I closed my eyes to let myself sleep.

That damn alarm went off, shaking me from sleep. I reached over to turn it off, and rubbed my eyes, sitting up. I pulled the blanket up when I realized I was naked. I looked over at Tegan, still sleeping. I placed a kiss on her shoulder

"Tee baby wake up," She turned over, and rubbed her eyes before opening them and smiled at me

"Morning LB,"

"Good morning TQ," She stretched and made a weird noise, I giggled.

"I'm going to miss your bed. I'm not looking forward to going back to the bunks," She grumbles

"Yeah but you've only got a couple more shows and then break, remember? Plus, We've got one more night here,"

"Oh yeah..." she sounded sad about that

"Why do you sound so sad?"

"Because then I won't be able to see you and wake up to you every day,"

I didn't realize that little hiccup…

"Unless…." She began

"Unless?"

"Unless you want to come stay with me?"

My face lit up "Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Of course I will, I'd love too,"

"Great," She said cutely, and then leaned in to peck me on the lips.

"I have to go do interviews…and put on clothes," She said, finally realizing she was naked.

"Oh darn," I teased, putting on pajama pants and a baggy shirt. I'll get ready later tonight.

"So what are you going to go today?" She asked. I turned around to find her rummaging through her suitcase in her bra and underwear. I got distracted.

"Lindsey?" She asked turning around to find me staring. She laughed

"Oh! Uh sorry….I think I'm going to edit pictures. I've been neglecting to do so,"

"Is that fun?" She asked

"Not as fun as taking the pictures,"


	16. Chapter 16

Tegan left a few hours ago, leaving me to edit pictures, and delete some from my camera to take more tonight, which was the last show before Tegan leaves me for 2 weeks for the rest of the tour before break. It makes sense for me to just stay here for that time. It also has to do with the fact that they're touring in the snowiest parts of Canada, and I don't really like the cold all that much. Love snow, but I hate the cold that comes along with it.

I was sitting on my couch on my laptop trying to get the contrast on this picture just right, when My phone buzzed. I had a feeling it was Tegan, and I was right.

"Hiyah toots" She texted, my lips instantly turned upwards

"Hey baby," I replied,

"I recently purchased something that I'm sure you'll love ;)"

"Oooo tell me!" my mind buzzed with excitement as I anxiously waited for her reply

"Nope." I frowned.

"at least give me a hint?"

"Nope. I'm just giving you a heads up so you can prepare for tonight…."

"How am I supposed to prepare when I don't know what I'm preparing for?" I typed

"Prepare is if you were for a honey moon night…sort of."

I giggled, and bit my lip as I typed my next text

"Oh, so prepare for mind blowing sex?"

";)" Was all she replied. I hopped off the couch and grabbed everything to shower, including my special shower gel and good razors. As I shaved literally every inch of my body I normally shaved carefully, I couldn't stop wondering what she was planning. I picked out my sexiest panties and bra to wear over a simple, short, yet sexy black dress that was casual enough to not look stupid taking pictures in the crowd with.

At 6'oclock I drove down to the venue they were playing at tonight, in just two hours. The dressing room door was open, and I slipped through to find all of the Tegan and Sara management in a circle listening to the lecture AL was giving them. I stood next to Emy, trying not to interrupt everyone who was paying attention. Tegan however, wasn't. Tegan was looking me up and down, and I tried to hold in my giggle when she licked her lips dramatically then bit the air at me. I saw Sara roll her eyes at us and then AL dismissed everyone. Without a word, Tegan grabbed my hand and led me somewhere, not so grace fully,

"In a hurry I see?" I asked, Amused as I watched her trying to open up doors. I yelped when a door opened and she flung me inside and pinned me against the wall. My giggle echoed throughout the bathroom. Her lips were on mine, our heavy breath was smothered by our Velcro mouths and noisy tongues. Her mouth roughly trailed all over my neck, collarbone, and chest, repeatedly. I let out a long moan at her aggressiveness.

"I thought we were waiting till tonight?"

"Oh we are," She hummed, before one of her hands were up my dress, and her long finger grazed my clit over my see through black underwear

"I'm just….preparing," She smirked before my moan filled the room from the sensation of her cold finger squeezing my clit.

"Oh fuck Tee," I oozed

A loud gun-shot bang startled us both, scaring Tegan to the point where she felt the need to quickly embrace me and duck to the floor, smothering me in her chest. Not that I was complaining.

Tegan hesitantly looked over and I did too, to see Sara, still standing in the stall, walking out, eyeing us. Tegan stood up, and grabbed my hand to pull me up.

"You scared the shit out of me," Tegan breathed. It was obvious she was shaking.

"Sorry to interrupt." She said, glaring at us and then walking out. When she left Tegan and I turned our heads to each other, when Sara quickly popped in.

"Oh, and a venue bathroom? Real classy," Her words rang throughout my ears even after the bathroom door swished shut.

"What's her problem?" I asked, attaching my hands to Tegans chest, and then pulling on her tie. I hadn't even noticed how sexy she looks in it

"Maybe she isn't getting much from Emy," She said, and then sucked on my lips, she abruptly pulled away

"But she's right," She said, looking around

"This isn't the most romantic place. I don't want to get down and dirty in a place so…dirty,"

I giggled, and told her that I agreed. I was paying attention to Tegan as we walked out of the bathroom, and that was why I got ran into.

"I'm sorry!" I apologized, even before I knew who ran into me, but I soon learned it was Emy.

"Oh hey guys! What's up? I feel like I haven't seen you two in forever,"

Tegan shrugged her shoulders, ignoring what Emy was obviously implying. "Nothing much really,"

Emy raised her eyebrows and made a face.

"Have you seen Sara at all? She just disappeared."

"Uh yeah, she was just in the bathroom with us a few minutes ago," I told her.

"Did she say where she was going?"

"Nope, she didn't say. Soory Em,"

"Not your fault," She shrugged. Tegan and I began walking away when Emy stopped me

"Wait!...would you mind helping me with the Merch table?"

"Like right now? Or tonight?" I asked,

"Well the doors open in 10, and theres a lot of people….so both,"

I looked back at Tegan unsure, and she nodded once, making my decision for me, thank god. Now I don't have to feel bad leaving her.

"I'd love to," I told her,

"Great! let's get going then," I turned around kissed Tegan, she sucked on my lip quickly making it more than just a quick peck. I would definitely said no to Emy if I knew Tegan was going to kiss me like that so I could pull her back into the bathroom to finish what we started. If only I knew…

"Have a great show," I told her, as we pulled apart

"See you in a bit" She said, before I turned to walk away with Emy.

After walking a short distance down the hallway, I looked behind me to catch a glimpse of Tegan, who smiled back and waved flirtatiously. I whipped my head around, cheeks blushing. I glanced over at Emy, who was eyeing me with a giant smile on her face.

"What?" I asked

"It's just, you and Tegan…"

"What about me and Tegan?"

"You guys are cute. I never thought you two would end up being together,"

"I didn't either, like at all. When I first started talking to Tegan about a year ago the thought never even crossed my mind,"

"Well, of course it didn't. People who are, or were, straight, don't think things like that."

I shrugged my shoulders

"So….When did you realize you wanted to uh, hm… how do I put this…be with Tegan?" She chuckled

"I can't exactly pinpoint the very moment I decided that I wanted to. It was a gradual thing that escalated. It's weird, because Tegan and I's relationship is exactly the same…we're like best friends, yet we've just added the…physical side to our relationship." I felt my cheeks go warm and my thighs burn when flashbacks of our past few nights replayed in my mind.

"And I can obviously tell that that's going well," She stated, and my eyes grew wide

"How can you tell?"

"I didn't at first, but then when Johnny pulled off the scarves and I thought back to the phone call and the weird noises I heard that I dismissed at the time, and then seeing Tegan winking at you in the crowd and then you guys coming out of the bathroom a few minutes ago…"

Can I just fall into a puddle right here and die from embarrassment?

"So. How is it?" She asked. I was about to question what she was referring to but then I realized. It's Emy, I'm comfortable with her. I had to think about my answer.

"Why do they make sex toys again?" Witty, nice one Lindsey.

Emy guffawed and then burst out laughing. "For straight people, duh."

We both fell into a giggle fit

"Look! You're blushing so hard that you're going to turn into a tomato!" She pointed

"Well yeah! You're talking to me about my sex life!"

"Oh come on, we used to talk all the time."

"Well yeah, but not about _these_ things,"

"Well now we can."

After my cheeks cooled down, and my mind simmered, I finally noticed I was at the merch table, unknowingly re-adjusting shirts and other items for sale. I was too busy freaking out to notice.

"So how are you and Sara?" I asked, right after I felt a vibration in my pocket. I smiled thinking it was Tegan, but it wasn't, and I sighed. It was a text from Jake.

"We're pretty good, I guess."

"You guess?"

"Yeah. It's just that I feel like somethings off with her,"

I read my text as I listened

**Jake: Call me when you get this, please.**

"What do you mean by 'off?"

"She's just been a little distant lately,"

"Maybe she's just tired or stressed. This break coming up will do her good I'm sure. It's nothing you should worry about,"

"I guess you're right," She said while placing another shirt on the table.

"Do you mind if I step out real quick? I've got to make a call," I asked

"No problem, but you've got like less than ten minutes to get back here."

I nodded, and walked to the empty dressing room. I debated on whether or not I should call him. I was startled when my phone starting ringing. It was jake, he's so impatient

"Hello?" I answered

"Hey, sweetie." I cringed at the nickname, but didn't call him out on it.

"Why did you want to talk?" I asked, getting to the point

"I want you back."

"Well you're out of luck." I told him, checking the clock above the door. I have less than five minutes now

"Oh come on, I know you still love me."

"I don't 'still love you' Jake," Sara walked in the room as I finished my sentence, with some sort of smile on her face.

"You're lying to yourself, you just don't know what you want."

"I know what I want." I replied. I wanted to just hang up on him. Sara's rummaging through a bag of some sort

"You obviously don't!" He screamed. I hung up on him after he raised his voice.

I looked over at Sara who was now watching me. I half smiled as I walked out the door, and back to Emy.


	17. Chapter 17

I erased what happened with jake from my mind, and focused on Tegan, and how, in just a matter of minutes now, we'll be close as close can be. I helped Emy fold up and pack away the rest of the merch, anxious to go find Tegan. She was backstage talking with Dallas. I watched as they exchanged a big hug, and smiled when Dallas picked her up briefly and then kissed her on the cheek. Tegan then began walking to the other stage door, without realizing I was in the room. Feeling sneaky, I walked out the same door and decided I was going to sneak up on her. I tip toed behind her, and tried so hard not to giggle. She was walking rather fast. She abruptly stopped and then sneezed. I tried my hardest not to say 'bless you'. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out her phone. I panicked realizing she was calling me, and before my phone started buzzing I wrapped my arms around her and she screamed so loud and buckled her knees so we were on the floor, the back of her head on my stomach and her lower half between my legs. I let out a giant laugh and that's when she knew it was me, and turned around and laughed with me,

"You fucking bitch! I thought you were some crazy fan coming to kidnap me!"

"You shrieked like a little girl! Did you hear yourself?" I struggled to say in between laughs

"That's it!" She said, before her hands were ticking my stomach

"Tegan!" I tried to protest between laughs. I was now ticking her back. I wasn't even thinking about how ridiculous we probably look, because I was too be soaking up how happy Tegan and I are right now. Tegan squinted eyes, bright smile and amazing laughs pouring out of her as she tried to grab my hands to stop me from the tickle fight. Eventually, she caught my hands and interlocked her fingers with mine before pinning them to the ground, hovering over me. Her tie was dangling on my cleavage

"Are we done tickling me to death?" she asked, hair falling in her face

"You started it!"

"Woahhhhh, what's going on here?" Tegan looked up, and I tilted my head backwards to try to see from my position on the floor. I saw an upside down version of AL, Shaun, Johnny and Ted.

"It's really not what it looks like," Tegan said, frozen in our positions,

"Do you guys even realize what you look like?" AL spoke up.

Tegan looked at my face, our hands, and then we both looked down. My legs were wrapped around her lower waist. The fact that I'm In a dress makes this situation much worse.

"Shit," Tegan muttered, "This does look really dirty," she finished, before she started pulling herself up, and lifting me up with our hands locked together. I immedietly pulled down my dress, and Tegan fixed her tie.

They all stood silent.

"You guys are such dinks. Stop making this awkward for us," Tegan told them

"We're not saying anything!" Shaun exclaimed

"Exactly! Say something, anything to make this less awkward,"

"I don't think you'd want to hear what I have to say…" Johnny piped up, and then chuckled

"Oh God. Lindsey, let's go?" She asks. I nodded, and went in my satchel to grab my keys. When we were ten feet away, I clicked the button that opened the locks. I started walking around my car when Tegan grabbed my hips and slammed me up against it, and my tongue was in her mouth in an instant. I felt the door open behind me,

"Get in," she tilted her chin up gesturing to the back seat. I sat my bum on the seat and slid in, leaning on my elbows with my legs spread, watching as Tegan crammed in and closed the door, before climbing over to me. I grabbed her tie and pulled her closer.

"You're really kinky, you know that?" I told her, and then I moaned at the sensation of her biting down on bits of my flesh.

"I'm also a tease," She went back to my lips, and then pulled away when I started grinding into her.

"How 'bout you hop in the front seat and we can get home, yeah?" I whined as she got off of me, and slid to the front seat.

"You are a fucking tease,"

"Told you," She smirked, as I adjusted my self to the front seat and put on my seatbelt. I sped home, and ran through a bunch of yellow lights. Tegan was chuckling the whole ride there, and when we finally arrived, I took her hand in mine and we walked inside my apartment.

"Give me ten minutes to shower, alright?"

I whined again

"You don't want me to be all smelly and sweaty, do you?"

I shook my head "Hurry up," I told her, and then smacked her bum when she walked in the bathroom, closed the door and disappeared.

I smirked, thinking about what I could to do wait. I went in my bottom drawer and pulled out lingerie to put on. It was black see through, and then strip of jewels on every hem possible. I heard the shower turn off, and I walked over to my vanity to put on more smokey make up, and ruffle my hair to make it look messy. Tegan still wasn't out. I put on some lip gloss in the meantime. The door opened just as I put my lipstick on, to see Tegan with her jaw wide open, and in a tight shirt and baggy pants.

"Woah…" She said, before walking up to me. She lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around her bum, and that's when a felt a hard object, and then fixated on how lovely she smelt. Like peaches and vanilla.

"You're such a babe," She told me, sitting me on the bed.

"So, so gorgeous" she hummed and then she leaned in for a kiss, and pulled away with my bottom lip between her teeth.

I crawled backwards, inviting her to straddle me. My heart was pumping fast knowing what she has between her legs. I bit my lip

"Tegan are you…?" I asked, and then cupped her crotch. Yup, definitely. She giggled.

"Ooo baby,"I cooed, I grabbed her face and kissed her, before I grabbed the hem of her shirt and broke the kiss to lift it up. I gasped when I saw what she was wearing. It was just a black lace bra. No padding, just black lace that I could see through, her pink nipples already hard.

"I knew you liked lace, so I figured,"

"Holy shit Tegan," I moaned, before I brought my hands up to rub them and then squeeze.

She began kissing down my cleavage, and pushed my shirt to the side so she could suck on my nipples, and then she gently took my lingerie off, except for my underwear. She nibbled on my ear and I grew impatient, and tried pulling down her pants. This is when things started to really heat up. She tore off her pants, I took off her bra, and then she took the band of my underwear between her teeth and slid them off while I watched, also trying to peak at the purple strap on. She went back up to my lips, and my hands went to the purple, and she moaned when I squeezed it. Her fingers scissoring my clit and then rubbed in circled as I grinded into her hand,

"Oh god Tegan, please!" I begged, and her lips went to my neck. She chuckled and then I felt her slowly push inside of me, and then pulled out when it was an inch inside. She did this a few times, before she entered me all the way and I screamed in joy. She began rocking slow, and then went super fast. i wrapped my legs around her waist, and my nails scratched down her back and she moaned out in pleasure as I bucked my hips into her, whining and moaning as I felt my eyes roll back in pure ecstasy. The sensation of her breasts bouncing against mine and the sounds of her grunts heightened my orgasm.

I looked up at her with hooded eyes, and saw her smirk, lick her lips, and lean down to kiss my forehead, and then the tip of my nose like she usually always does after sex. Little does she know that im not through with her,

She collapsed onto her back, breathing heavy, as I sat on her stomach. Her eyes were closed, her chest was moving up and down with her chin tilted up. I took this time to admire her glistening from sweat neck, collarbone, and then the top of her two round bulges pumping up and down as she heaved. I kissed under her chin, and trailed my kisses lower

"You drive me wild, Tegan," I hummed, and then licked the line of muscle running down her stomach. "I love the feeling of you inside of me," My hands reached down to squeeze her toy and I then realized that the pressure from my squeeze put a weight on her clit. I discovered this when an involuntary moan oozed out of her mouth while still trying to regulate her breathing. I wrapped the purple around my clenching hand and moved it up and down, yanking and applying more pressure to her clit and she leaned up on her elbows to watch me. I took the phallus in my mouth and she collapsed back down and she wined and bucked her hips. This drove me crazy, and I wanted to feel her. The real her. I demanded that she help me take the strap on off and once it slipped down her thighs, I tossed it to the side hearing it thump on the floor. The smell of Tegan invaded my nostrils and I'm sure my pupils dilated at that moment. I took my finger and traced between her folds, and then I stuck two fingers and pushed only my fingertips in her entrance, and then pushed them all the way in and wiggled. When I replaced my fingers with my tongue, bobbing in and out, her hips bucked in my face and she grabbed a pillow and smashed it against her face, muffling her cries as she pooled into my mouth. My clit was throbbing again, and I needed another release. Once Tegan seemed to calm down, I climbed on top of her thigh, putting my center against her inner thigh. she put her hands on my hips and began bucking her hips while I grinded back. I wasn't really gaining that much friction though, due to the slime of cum making it harder. Tegan must have noticed this as well, because in a flash she scooted down and she was lapping up my juices, and bringing me my release with her tongue. She slid out from underneath me, and I slipped underneath the covers and waited for her to lay next to me. When she did, she intertwined our legs but our faces were far apart, and we just stared at each other, smiling, until Tegan couldn't take the distance any longer and pulled my torso into her, out naked bodies molding into each other.

"I'm going to miss you so much Tee," I whined, and then kissed her collarbone. I felt myself relax, and then I realized how tired I was.

"I don't know what I'm going to do for two weeks. I'm going to be so lonely," She told me.

"Me too,"

She scooted down so our faces were next to each other, noses touching, lips inches apart.

"I love you Lindsey,"

I smiled, but she took the silence as a bad thing.

"Is it too early to say that?" She asked, leaning her head back. I pulled it closer

"No, because I love you too," I told her, and went for a kiss.

"Promise me you'll call every night?" She asked

"Of course,"

"I'll be counting on it." She stated, before yawning. I closed my eyes and felt her relax into me. My mind wondered

"Will you be here when I get up?" I asked, eyes still closed in a half asleep voice

It took her awhile to answer. Is she sleeping?

"I wish," She finally responded, in a quiet voice. I still thought I woke her up with my question. And with that, I fell asleep in her arms.


	18. Chapter 18

**All this mushy gushy stuff isn't going to stick around...So don't get too used to it!**

I felt a moist pressure on my forehead, cheeks and nose. I was then aware of the intense aroma of peachy vanilla. It was Tegan.

"Goodbye Sweetheart," She whispered, still thinking I was asleep, and leaned in one last time for a kiss on the nose again, and that's when I blindly wrapped my arms in the air hoping I had captured Tegan. I knew I had when I heard a gasp and then a pressure on me, following the sound of jingling of a back pack or something.

"You can't leave," My voice sounded cracky

"I know I can't," She said, relaxing her body into mine finally, until I felt the pressure, warmth, and smell of Tegan abruptly leave.

"But I have to," She said. I finally opened my eyes, to see her standing up next to the bed, backpack strapped on her shoulders, in jeans and a flannel. I'm so tired, it hurts to open my eyes but I just want to see her.

She leaned down, and this time kissed me on the lips.

"I love you Lindsey," I closed my eyes, not wanting to watch her leave.

I heard my front door click shut, and the calming presence of Tegan disappeared along with her. I rolled onto my side with a sob, staring at my bedroom door she exited just a few moments before. Maybe I was so emotional because I'm exhausted. Maybe it's because when I roll back over, I know I won't be met with Tegans sleeping face, I won't see the covers wrapped crazily around her body, won't see her striped socked feet uncovered by the blanket, and won't hear her breathing. Or the way her nostrils gently flare with each breath. I came to the conclusion that it was all of that and more why I was so emotional as I fell asleep, with tears ticking my skin.

I opened my eyes again and smiled, but my smile turned into a frown. The bed was empty, unlike in my dream. I rolled onto my back, and sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing my eyes until I realized I was completely naked from the night before. Last night….I smiled wide as I lifted myself off the bed, and wrapped a robe around my body, tying the belt while checking the time on my clock. 3 PM. I wondered what time Tegan left this morning.

I walked into the kitchen, after scanning my apartment for any belongings Tegan left behind. It seemed she didn't leave any. With a sigh, I grabbed a filter from my cabinent and placed it in the proper place inside my coffee maker before scooping up three cups of coffee inside of it. I flipped the switch and went to look for my phone. When I found it, and saw that there were no messages, my mood sunk a little more. I turned on the TV for noise, other than my grumbling coffee maker, just so I wouldn't feel so lonely. As I walked around my apartment now holding a steaming cup of coffee, I couldn't feel anything other than a terrible rain cloud following my every move. After I cleaned the rest of my apartment, I finally went to the room I've been avoiding. My bedroom.

I walked in, and immedietly looked at my messy bed, with it's blankets and sheets scattered about, pillows all crumply, feathers everywhere. I walked over to it, and began stripping it's sheets, knowing I have to wash them, even if I don't want to lose the smell invading my nostrils as I fling the blankets off. I felt a smile threatening to form as I smelt Tegan. I was untangling my blue yarn blanket out of my top sheet, when I discovered something. I smiled wide and giggled, as I picked up the single black and white striped sock, holding it in my hand. I then felt my phone vibrate in my robe pocket and pulled it out. A text from Tegan.

**"I finally got across the Canadian border and have a chance to talk to you. I've been waiting all day long. Are you up yet?"**

** I am. I was waiting for you to talk to me ever since I woke up, and was beginning to think you'd forgotten about me,**

**"Forget about you? I could never. I'm so sorry, I really wish I could have talked to you earlier. I can't stop thinking about you,"**

After I discovered that sock, my day turned around. I washed my sheets and put them on the bed, went out to get a late dinner for myself, and am now talking on the phone with Tegan as I sit at my kitchen table, just finishing my fast food with my feet propped up on the table. It was midnight already. Tegan and I called each other on the phone at 7

"So then when my mom bought me another barbie I told her I didn't want it, and that I wanted the action figure instead."

"So did she get you the action figure?"

"No, She just chopped the hair off of my Barbie and drew a mustache on it."

I laughed, almost choking on my fry. I heard her raspy laughing on the other end too,

"I was happy with it though," She said, yawning.

"What time is it where you're at?" I asked.

"A little after 3"

"Are you in bed?"

"I'm in my bunk, yeah. I'm freezing my ass off LB. We've parked the bus to sleep which means there's no heat. I'm wearing two sweaters and four pairs of socks and I'm still shivering."

"Aww"I cooed

"I even have my bunk curtain closed all the way to trap in as much heat as possible,"

"That's a first for you,"

"mhm."

"I'd warm you up if I was there with you," I smirked

"Oh I'm sure you would." She mumbled, yet her voice sounded sexy. I could tell she was drifting off. I took this time to shut off all my lights, lock my door and shut my bedroom door behind me. I slipped off my pants before snuggling underneath my covers, with my phone still against my ear.

"how many more days till I see you?" I asked, hoping she'll still answer me.

She hummed before answering me "Too many,"

I yawned instead of saying something else. I closed my eyes, making my hearing senses heightened. I could hear her breathing on the other end of the phone. I've been listening to her for quite some time now, without even realizing it. I must have fallen asleep, but then I heard a loud noise on the other end, which made me jump, slightly. I paid attention to the other end of the phone. I heard a rustling and Tegan groaned.

"Get up," I heard a faint voice say. It wasn't Tegan's.

I then heard another groan from Tegan "Ow, stop hitting me," She whined. She's so cute when she's getting abused.

"Tegan?" I called out. There was silence

"…Lindsey?" She asked, sounding confused

"I'm not Lindsey, asshole." That was Sara's voice

"No, Sara." I heard her scoff "Lindsey are you still there?" She said into the phone now.

"Mhm, I guess we fell asleep." I told her, lifting my phone way fromm my ear to check the time. It was 5 AM here, which meant it had to be 8 or 9 where Tegan is.

"Good morning," She cheered, still sounding tired.

"Maybe its morning for you, it's only 5 here." I told her

"Oh, shit. I'll let you go back to sleep then,"

"Goodnight Tegan"

"Night LB," I smiled before I pressed the end button, and then went back to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry this one is short, but if I combined this chapter and the next, too much would happen in it, so I'd like to space out all the drama, The more reviews I get, the quicker I update! Thanks for reading :)**

The next week has been lonely, but productive for me. Tegan and I would talk for hours. But the phone calls and occasional pictures she sent me of her trapped in 5 feet of snow weren't enough. They helped, but wasn't good enough. I miss her so much.

I lay in my bed, thinking of how much I miss her, how much I crave her. It's still pretty early for me to go to bed, but I don't feel like doing anything else. I'm homesick for Tegan. I couldn't call her tonight because she had a show a few hours ago. It's gotta be like 1 AM her time. With a huff, I rolled onto my side and threw the blanket over my head, balling my self into a bubble under the covers. I felt my self getting tired when I felt my phone vibrate. I grabbed it and smiled when I saw Tegans contact name

"Hey Tee, how was your show?" I asked, butterflies knowing I'll hear her voice respond in a second

"It was fine." My butterflies instantly dropped dead, as if their wings were cut off.

She sniffled

"Tee what's wrong? What happened?"

"Nothings wrong, I just need to hear your voice right now." I still didn't believe her. I heard a bunch of noise in the background, like car horns

"Tegan where are you right now?"

"In an alley,"

"For god sakes! Why are you in an alley? What's going on?"

This is when I heard her release a repressed sob

"S-Sara" She choked, sucking in air

"What about Sara?" I asked, in a sweet voice

"She told me she l-loved me," She dragged out the 'me' in a wheeze and I felt my body go numb. Is Tegan going to dump me for her?

"Lindsey can you come up here please? I need you Lindsey, I need you so bad right now"

I hopped out of bed, feeling my fear of her leaving me being taken over. She needed me right now, I need to go take care of her. I ran over to my halfway packed suitcase, and threw clothes in it. I took note of how cold it is, and packed an extra coat….and eight more pairs of fuzzy socks.

"Why is she doing this to me? I'm so sick of her games, they're tearing me apart!"

"I'll be there as soon as I can honey. Now I want you to get out of the cold and into a warm place, got it?" I told her, looking for a plane ticket online. The cost didn't matter right now. I found a ticket that leaves at 10 AM, but it was for a train, which takes longer. I'll probably get there at 6pm.

"I found a train ticket, but I wont be there till late tomorrow. Do you think you'll be okay until then?" I asked, hearing her sobs subside.

"I guess I'll have to…Thank you Linds"

"I'm always here for you. You know that,"

"I know you are. I love you,"

"I love you too, now go to wherever your bed is and sleep. Got it?"

"Okay," She replied, weakly. We exchanged one last round of 'I love yous' and hung up.

I don't even know how long I've been on this train anymore. It's been so long I can't even fathom my antsy-ness and anxiety. It's already 8:30, and I still don't know when I get there. I wondered if Tegan broke down and fell into Saras spell again, leaving me for dirt. The thought made my heart sting. I changed my whole world, my whole life for her. But then I realized it was Tegan im talking about. She would never do that to me. The Tegan I know and love with every fiber of my being wouldn't.

I was about to flag down a stewardess when there was an announcement notifying everyone that we have arrived. I got off the train, the cold instantly smacking me in my face and I thought I'd freeze right then and there. My legs were getting stiff as I tried walking to flag down a cab. I felt my body radiate with heat as I recalled the conversation we had on the phone the night before. The sound of her voice, so vulnerable is what fueled me to bug the cab driver to go faster to the venue.

When I arrived, I walked in the doors, but the security was giving me a hard time when I tried to get to the back, where the dressing rooms are. Where Tegan is. I was seconds away from getting kicked out when I spotted Ted and yelled out for him.

"TED! TED! Look, there's Ted, he knows me." I saw Ted immedietly freeze and began fast walking towards me.

"Hey linds, what are you doin' here?"

"You know this woman?" One of the tall security guard's asked, still holding on to my bicep tightly.

"Yeah,"

"See?" I grouched, roughly pulling my arm out of his grip and adjusting my jacket. The security guards apologized but I was having a hard time accepting. Ted and I began walking to wherever Tegan was.


	20. Chapter 20

**Woah! I've gotten so many reviews in that last chapter, and now I know that there are people still interested in this story. I was beginning to think otherwise! I would have updated yesterday due to all the the reviews, but sadly I was out of town. Anyways, read, review, and I hope you like this chapter!**

"So what are you doing here? You're a day early," He asked, as I followed him down short hallways.

"Tegan called and said she needed me. Do you know what's going on?" I asked to see if he knows that they've been fighting. I wasn't implying the whole situation between the two.

"They haven't been fighting, well, in front of any of us. I could just sense the tension between the two. Is that what you meant?"

"Yeah,"

Ted and I stopped when we heard shouting, and we instantly picked up our pace. We open the thin olive green door and my eyes instantly went to the sounds of groaning in the corner of the room. Tegan and Sara were on the floor. They were rolling around, legs and arms flailing everywhere. When Sara pinned Tegan arms down, I noticed the blood dripping from her nose onto Tegans face as Tegan struggled beneath her, but then rolled Sara and her onto their sides and then kneed Sara in the stomach. In a flash, the were sitting up, and Sara grabbed Tegans hands and brought one arm to her back, and pinned the other on the opposite side, her arms twisting in a pretzel direction as Tegan wailed, letting out a sharp cry of pain, much like a puppy yelp.

Meanwhile, Ted rushed over and pried Sara away from Tegan. That was when I ran behind Tegan and fell to the floor with her, letting her lay back into me as Ted held Sara in the same way.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON? What's gotten into you two!?" Sara riled out of Teds grip, and ted tensed up but backed off when he saw that Sara just wanted to wipe her nose, and then winced from the pain.

"stay out of it Ted," She spat,

"Don't talk to Ted that way!" Tegan barked

"Oh shut the fuck up! You broke my fucking nose," Sara hissed. Tegan immediately stood up with her.

"You gave me two fucking black eyes and a busted lip, we're even." Sara just gave her a death glare. Tegan looked down at me, finally realizing I was here.

"Lindsey," She sighed of relief, and grabbed my hand to lift me off the ground, immediately pulling me into a hug. I looked over at Ted, and nodded to him, implying for him that everything was under control. He got that we needed to be alone, and quietly left the room.

"Oh sure, just fucking crawl into her arms and rely on her to fix all your problems again,"

"At least she knows how! At least I know I can trust her! At least doesn't play with my emotions and doesn't treat me like a doll to pick and choose when to care! Unlike you, she knows what she fucking wants!"

"Are you sure about that?" She smirked, obviously implying something.

"What are you implying?" I demanded an answer

She threw her fingers up in air quotes, "I still love you! Jake, I know what I want!" What?

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh don't play dumb. I heard your conversation with jake on the phone last week." She misinterpreted

Tegan backed away from me, and looked at me, hurt, and shock written all over her face.

"Is this true?" She inquired

"Tegan, how can you even believe her? You know I love you. Why should you listen to her, look at all she's done to you."

"Yeah, look at all I've done for you. I've given you so much. I know you still remember how unique our love was, how happy we were together. You were so fucking happy Tegan, and I just want you back. I'm a dumbass for letting you go. I realized this, Tee. Please," Sara cried.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW!?" I roared

Meanwhile, Tegan stands with her hands gripping her hair, head down to the ground.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP _SHUT UP!"_ Tegan bellowed,

"I CANT FUCKING DEAL WITH THIS RIGHT NOW! Lindsey, take me back to the fucking hotel, now," She demanded, stomping out of the room. I followed her as she practically ran, obviously looking for someone.

I tried walking up to her to grab her hand, thinking that if she's asking me to take her somewhere we're okay. But she swatted my hands away before she hissed "Don't touch me,"

My heart sank, and I tried my hardest not to collapse as I continued to follow her, despite my feelings. She stopped when she saw AL

"I need the keys to the rental."

"Woah, Tegan, what the fuck happened to you?" He asked, examining her face.

"Just give me the damn keys!" She demanded, loudly. AL looked back at me, and I nodded. He handed Tegan the keys, even though confusion was splattered all over his face.

Tegan didn't hand me the keys until we were in front of the SUV. She tossed them to me and i caught them, climbing into the forgien car. I have no idea where im going

"I don't know where we're going," I told her, quietly.

"I'll type the address in the GPS," she muttered, doing what she said she was doing.

I started the car and listened to the voice telling me where to go. We've been on this long stretch of road in the middle of no where for a good 15 minutes. The snow and Ice made me nervous, and there were so many emotions running through me. I could see Tegan out of the corner of my eye, slumped in her seat where her head down and arms crossed. I tried focusing, having difficulty seeing through my morphed vision from a layers of tears coating my eyes. I tried to not blink, because if I do the tears would fall, and I'd have to reach up and wipe them away, letting Tegan know I'm crying. So instead, I kept my blurry eyes on the creepy never ending road instead. Allowing myself to wonder and worry, not paying attention as much as I should, knowing there was nothing that would be of caution on this road.

However, there was.

I heard Tegan screech "LINDSEY WATCH OUT!" I blinked and saw the moose, and swerved, trying not to hit it. The car spun out of control, gliding across the ice, jerking our bodies around. "LINDSEY!" I didn't even have time to scream before I felt the car suddenly drop off. That's all I can remember.


	21. Chapter 21

I felt a weight on me, paralyzing me. I couldn't move. I'm dead. I'm trapped inside my body, yet I can't control it. I thought ghosts could move? I thought I was positively dead, but then I gained the power to slowly, slowly open my eyes. It was so dark, and so, so cold. A slightly shattered windshield was in my view, along with a flashing orange light._ The moose, the sound of the tires slicing against the ice, Tegan wailing my name._ It was all making sense. I looked out the window again. We're in a ditch. I swerved to avoid the moose. I remembered the pressure on me, and tried as much as I could to lift my aching head down. I came to the realization that it was Tegans body causing the weight. She was straddling me, limp against me. Did she somehow roll onto me when we landed? I knew she was intentionally straddling me when I noticed the seat pulled back, and how her fingers were intertwined with mine. I let out a relieved sob, knowing that she wasn't instantly killed when we crashed. There's still hope that my reason of being is still alive.

I brought our linked hands up, and shook them. I was trying to pry our fingers apart so I could wake her up from what seems to be her slumber. But her fingers were so, so cold, It felt like they would break if I pulled away.

"Tee-Tegan," I whimpered, my voice barely there. I shook our hands again.

"Tegan," There were stings of cold shocking me, but I ignored them

I slowly brought my other shaking hand and one by one detached my fingers from hers. They were the slightest, slightest hint of purple. I sat up, taking Tegans face in mine, examining it. She was unbelievably white, her lips tinted blue and dried blood from her split lip a dark brown. I could swear I could see little flakes of snow on her eyelashes, and then looked to her back that was covered in white specks of snow from the shattered windshield allowing the light snow to fall onto her.

I grabbed her shoulders and shook her, until I felt her stir

"Lindsey…"

"You're ….you're alive…" She rasped, still half unconscious

She sat up, well tried and examined me, teeth chattering

" I thought you w-were dead, I could barely f-feel your heart" She sounded hysterical. Her erratic breathing suddenly stopped, and she reached up and when she touched my forehead I winced, but was distracted by the blood on her fingers when she pulled away. She let out a sob, and I quickly told her I was fine, while pulling her into me.

"I'm alive. I'm alive Tegan. Oh god! The moose..."

"The m-moose is okay, I made s-sure" She was now trembling against me

"What's going on?" I asked.."I don't…I can't"

"Shhh, Lindsey, we're o-okay,"

"I didn't say those things to Jake…. Sara misunderstood, Tee.."

'I know, I know. I'm s-sorry for being m-mad I j-just…."

"I understand Tegan.."

She hugged me close, shivering against me. She kissed my shoulder and I flinched at how freezing and hard her lips were and she again squeezed against me, shaking so violently. She was guarding me from the cold, while she was getting snow blown onto her.

"Let's get into the back of the car…the snow"

"I d-d-ddon't th-think I can M-move," When she said 'move' her voice went high pitched at the end.

I wrapped my arms around her and rubbed. Trying to gain friction, my numb hands turned wet from gliding over the snowflakes on her.

"Did you call 9-11?" I asked

"N-no S-Signal out here. N-no pay ph-phone"

"What do we do?"

"W-wait."

It's probably below zero out here. I'm terrified we'll die,

"How long have we been out here?"

"Hours."

It should be morning soon then.

As We lay here, Tegan trembling even in her half-conscious state, the thought that we're not going to make it never leaves my mind. I shook Tegans shoulder, because I haven't felt her violent trembles keeping me awake in a while.

When she didn't respond, I put my hand over her heart, searching for the feeling of it pumping beneath her skin, and relaxed when I felt it.

I could see the faint orange in the sky, but it was illuminating any light hardly. The snow was starting up again, and I felt as scared as ever, especially since I know I'm alone since Tegan isn't exactly here right now. She feels like cardboard against me.

I turned my head to the side, and examined the car a bit more. Chunks of glass occupied Tegans seat, and her phone was laying there. I lifted off my numb hand from Tegans back and didn't even bother shaking the snow off of it. I reached for the tiny phone and applied the slightest pressure to a button, scrunching my face up in pain as I did just to make the phone light up. I looked at the top of the screen and saw 1 bar of signal. I tried moving it around, and eventually I got 2, and took my chances and called the first person to come to mind.

"Hey Lindsey, I've been meaning to call you. AL told me you and Tegan went back to the hotel? You guys must be hiding in your room. Anyways, whats up with you calling so early, I mean I know you're an early riser and everything but wow,"

"Emy," I rasped, trying to get her attention as I stared at the hand shaped spot on tegans back. That was the only spot that wasn't covered in snow.

"And I heard about the fight. Is Tegan okay? We're sure Sara's nose is broken…she's been complaining non- stop."

"Emy!" I screeched

"Lindsey? What's wrong with your voice? Are you okay?"

"Tegan and I are in a ditch" I could hardly form sentences, and my teeth were starting to chatter again.

"You're what?"

"I swerved to not hit a moose, and the car is in a ditch, we need help"

"Oh my god! Did this just happen?"

"No"

"When the hell did it happen then? How long have you been in there!?"

"Since last night…Emy, I don't know where we are and Tegans sleeping on me and im so cold…I can't move or wake her up"

"Is she okay? How did she get on you…"

"She's fine…and I don't even know just help, please."

I heard her mumbling words to someone else, and then I could swear I just heard Saras voice…and then other voices

"You're in the rental, right?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay, we can call the company and ask them to track you down. Do you two need an ambulance?"

I thought about the answer for a second. I don't want to deal with an ambulance right now, and I'm sure Tegan doesn't want to go to the hospital. My mind is a little fuzzy, but Im sure its nothing to go to the hospital for.

"We don't need one. And I don't want one, I just want to be warm."

"I'm having Sara call the rental company as we speak. I'll stay on the phone with you while we pick you up, okay?"

"Mhm" I shivered violently again, and Tegan stirred against me

"Do you guys need me to bring anything?"

"Tegan?" I quaked, moving my shoulder up and down

"Tegan." I called, more sternly

She sucked in a huge breath, and then it shuttered out, turning into a shiver, before lying still again

"Is everything okay?" Emy asked

"I think so…where are you guys?"

"We're leaving now, you guys are a half an hour away, how did you get so far?"

"I guess the GPS took us on a different route."

"Before we leave, do you need anything, other than blankets?"

"A hot drink. Anything hot, extra large, for the two of us."

"You got it. I'm hopping in the car now, we should be there in 20, since AL's driving. Do you still want to stay on the phone?"

"No, I'm okay. I'm going to wake Tegan up,"

"Okay. Just hang in there Linds,"

"bye,"

We hung up, and I nudged Tegan constantly until she woke up

"Lindsey?" she asked, frightened

"Yeah, it's me Tee," she didn't move, she lay still while she asked me questions

"Are Y-you alr-right? T-Tell me what H-hurts," She tried to flex her fingers against my collarbone, when she asked, as a caring gesture

"My-my head, It hurts the most."

"I Th-think y-you h-hit it on th-the st-st-steering wheel," I cradled her head and tried playing with her hair

"Shhh, does it hurt to talk?"

"N-not r-really, J-just annoying,"

"Emy's on her way,"

"W-What?"

"I got a signal and called her, she's coming with blankets and hot drinks."

"Oh G-god. H-hot d-drinks," She moaned, tightening her grip on my shoulders.

"I need you to stay awake with me until they get here. Do you think you could do that for me?"

She nodded her head against me. It finally dawned on me that she might be injured

"Are you hurt? Is everything okay on you?"

"I'm f-fine. J-just c-cold. Are y-you s-sure y-you're okay? Y-you w-were out f-for a wh-while," I felt horrible for making her talk. It was obvious that it was hard on her. It was draining her energy.

"I just have a splitting headache, and I'm a little cold."

"I'm sc-scared you're r-really h-hurt," Another violent burst struck out of her again, but I ignored it. She did too.

"I'm sure I'm fine,"

"W-when is Emy g-gonna be h-here?"

"Soon,"

We both fell silent, as I listened and felt us both trembling against each other. I felt like Rose, and Tegan was Jack. My ears perked up to the sound of snow crunching, and then the sound of an engine being cut off, followed my multiple doors opening and closing.


	22. Chapter 22

"Tegan!" I shook her, noticing she went back to that weird sleep state.

She opened her eyes right when Emy opened the driver door, Sara next to her.

"My God! Are you guys okay?" She asked, then AL popped his head from the lopsided car

"Step back, girls. Shaun?" He called, his hands on Tegans still shaking back, brushing of snow with his glove covered hand.

Shaun came through.

"Tegan?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Are you able to get up?" His voice was full of alert

I felt Tegans stomach muscles and body contract as she tried moving, but shuddered back

"N-no"

AL turned to Shaun

"Do you think you can lift her?" He asked

"I'm sure," He stated, and I felt his warm hand dip in between Tegan and I's stomachs

"Carefully," AL added, Shaun tucked his bottom lip in his mouth. I whimpered when the weight of Tegan left me. The sudden loss of her actually hurt.

I looked down at my stale body, that was numb. I lifted my hand to my head and felt something crusty, but my attention was now to Johnny, who was asking me questions.

"Can you move?"

I lifted my leg to the side, and slowly sat up, swinging my other leg over. I held onto the handle bar as I watched my feet dangling above what seems to be a foot of snow, the car was tipped a bit, but it should be easy to climb out. I looked up at Emy, and Sara watching me, Sara's whole calf and feet disappeared in the snow. I noticed she was holding something in her arms, but I dismissed it.

With my legs tingling, and the large amount of snow, I knew this wouldn't work.

"I'm too numb."

"Alright, I got you." His hands went to my waist, and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he picked me up.

I squeezed my eyes shut while I dug my face into his shoulder.

"Is this okay? Am I hurting you?" he asked, obviously struggling in the snow. I shook my head, and felt a weight on my back. It was warm. A blanket?

I heard Johnny grunt and his shoulders tense. I knew he was climbing up the hill, and his hand that was underneath my thigh, left, and then we moved forward fast. Someone must have pulled him up to help him. We were on solid ground now, and I opened my eyes once I was placed in the back of a truck next to Shaun. Ted was in the window seat, and Tegan was snuggled up to him, wrapped up in a blanket. Next to her was Shaun, who once I sat down, wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

"How did this happen?" Al turned to me from the front seat and asked

"There was a moose," I told him. I was trying to focus on getting warm, and worrying about Tegan, who I could feel vibrating the truck

"The rental company is going to come tow it. Good thing we have insurance, hah." Emy informed, and sliding in the bench style front seat after Sara did. I haven't heard Sara speak once.

Al restarted the car, the smell of gas filling my nostrils. The cars muffler was loud, and I found it relaxing as I not so awkwardly pushed myself into Shaun more.

"You're s-so hot Ted," I heard Tegans muffled voice call out from underneath the blanket she placed over her head.

"I haven't heard that in a while," he teased, and everyone laughed

"I got you guys hot chocolate." Emy told us, as she handed me a cup

"Don't count on it being good, we got it at some broken down gas station. But hey, its hot right?" She reached forward to grab another cup to hand to Tegan, still underneath the blanket.

"Tegan?"

"Can you j-just hang on to it for now?" She begged quietly

"Sure. You okay?"

"Yeah, just c-cold"

"Well that's why I got you hot chocolate,"

I felt a wave of nausea hit me, but I still kept my head turned to Tegan, trying to see over Shaun. I watched as she poked her head out and pry her shaky hand out to slowly grab the cup, and then disappearing into her fort underneath the blanket without a word. I noted her face starting to slowly, slowly appear with color. It was barely noticeable.

I brought my attention to Sara, who I felt staring at Ted. I finally noticed the giant black eyes and the slight bruising around her nose. Then I remembered her and Tegans fight, which eventually became mine and Tegans fight. I also remembered how Sara threw me under the bus with false accusations. The feeling of pity towards her has completely vanished.

However, as I rested me head back into shauns ribcage, closed my eyes, then felt Johnny's hand on my back, I finally am beginning to feel the effects of the car accident. Maybe Tegans starting to feel them too, if she still isn't completely numb. There was a constant sharp pain in my temple, and my lower midsection hurt, along with my chest. I clenched my eyes shut and suddenly began feeling carsick, begging to get to the hotel faster. I noticed Tegans shaking stopped a little while ago, maybe she fell asleep.

I didn't open my eyes when I felt the car stop, and even when I heard the sound of the car doors opening and closing shut.

"Lindsey, we're here." I heard Shaun gently inform me. That's when I allowed my eyes to open. And when I did, I found that we were the only ones left in the car. I slowly sat up, and pushed myself to the open door to step out. Johnny was there to grab my hand as I painfully hopped onto the ground

"Easy now," He told me

I looked ahead to the group walking ahead, searching for Tegan. She was still wrapped in a blanket, walking slower than everyone else. Sara stopped walking so Tegan could catch up, and then placed a hand on Tegans blanket covered back. I watched as Tegan attempted to nudge Saras hand away. She caught the hint. Tegan then stopped, and looked back at me, and tried to smile but couldn't because of her chattering teeth. I finally caught up to her and we walked in the hotel together, and I followed her to the room.

Emy's voice stopped us from fully walking into the room. I was so excited to collapse on the bed with Tegan.

"Wait! Let me come check you guys."

"I'll be back soon," I heard her whisper to Sara, and then she ran to us.

Tegan dragged herself to the room and sunk into the bed, I did too

"Can't we just sleep?" she asked. That was the first time I haven't heard her stutter from the cold, I could tell she was trying her hardest not to.

"I need to see if you've broken anything. Sit up, you too," She gestured to me

When Tegan finally sat up, leaning back on her hands she sucked in air through her closed teeth, nose scrunched.

Emy came to me first. Unlike Tegan, I sat normally upright on the edge of the bed.

"looks like you got a cut on your forehead. What is that from?" She asked, opening the first aid kit I just noticed. I turned to Tegan for the answer, hoping she knows

"She hit her head on the steering wheel,"

Emy nodded

"Is that it?" She brought a cotton swab to my forehead and I winced as it burned

"That's all I saw, I was kind of busy,"

I watched emy's concentrated face, uncomfortable at how close it was to mine. I sighed when she pulled away.

"Does anything else hurt?"

"Not at the moment, im just sore,"

" I bet. Once you get some rest I want to see if your noggins in proper order. I don't think you have a concussion, though."

I nodded. Emy turned to Tegan,

"What hurts on you? Did you hit your head on anything?"

"Not as hard as Lindsey. The air bag was delayed though, so when I jolted forward it popped into my face."

"Does your nose hurt?"

"No but…" Tegan began, and then lifted her jacket a bit. I could see a giant line of bruising poking out from her jeans. She pulled that back down and unzipped the jacket, and peeked down it. I watched as her face contorted.

"I just have a big bruises from something. The seatbelt maybe?"

"Definitely,"

I watched Tegans attention turn to the mini fridge behind Emy. She shot up and walked over to it, and grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels, twisted the cap off. Emy and I watched in amazement as Tegan chugged the whole (pint size) bottle of it in seconds, before going to drink another one.

"Woah!" Emy halted, running up to Tegan and prying the second bottle from her

"What the fuck!?" Tegan obliged

We both looked at her with a weird look on our faces

"Its warm…" Tegan said, in a quiet voice

"That doesn't mean you should down it in two seconds. Think of how bad it'll be when you're throwing up all sore and what not."

"I'll worry about that later," Tegan sighed before walking over to the bed

"I just want to sleep." She muffled her words into a pillow she smushed against her face.

"Will you two be alright if I leave you?" She asked both of us, but she directed the question to me

"I'm sure we'll be fine. Just come back in a few hours to make sure we're still alive," I chuckled, kidding.

"You can count on it. Bye guys!"

"Its so fucking cold!" Tegan groaned just before Emy disappeared into the hallway.

I sighed, while I kicked off my boots, socks, jacket, and then pants. I decided to leave my shirt on, but the bra had to leave.

I slowly crawled up to the top of the bed and put both my legs under the covers, starting to feel really sore. I gently placed my head on the fluffy pillow, and was about to scoot into Tegan but she lifted herself off of the bed before I had the chance.

I groaned at the loss of her prescence

"Tee…."

"I just have to use the bathroom, I'll be back"

"Hurry" I whined

It felt like she took forever, but I watched as the bathroom door finally opened. She smiled at me weakly before she began to drunkenly sway her hips over to the bed. That was one of Tegans drunken traits; whenever she'd walk her hips would sway dramatically with every step she took. She abruptly stopped and I laughed as she tried prying her legs out of her skinny jeans, stumbling. I bit my lip when she turned around and bent down, giving me a view of her perfectly shaped bum as she picked up her jeans, and tossed them on top of her suitcase.

She finally layed down next to me in bed and snuggled up to me, our bare legs intertwining. She closed her eyes and was gummy smiling as she wiggled into me. I could smell the strong alcohol on her breath.

Her cold hands snaked up my shirt and rested on my bare chest, cupping me

"Mmmm" she hummed

I chuckled,

"Sorry, they're jus' warm," She slurred

"Yeah, and your hands are freezing!"

"Sorry," She muttered, before she took her hands out from underneath my shirt, and snuggled her head into my neck, her whole body squeezing against mine. I felt her body jolt, and then a few seconds later, it jolted again.

"Do you have the hiccups?"

"Yeah," she said after she hiccupped "Jesus, it hurts like hell to hiccup" she laughed

I chuckled, and she brought her face out of my neck to look at mine, the smell of alcohol once again invading my nostrils.

"I missed you, so, so much." She purred

Her now warm hands went from my tummy, to my back and gently rubbed

"Mmmm that feels so good. I'm so sore" I moaned

"Do you want me to give you a massage?"

"Would you?"

"Mhm, now take off your shirt and lay on your tummy," She finished with a hiccup.

I did what she asked me too, and felt the bed rocking from Tegan changing positions

"Ow," She muttered, before I felt weight on my butt. She was sitting on it. Her hands started at my shoulders, and I soon felt her lips placing kisses down the curve of my back.

"I missed you too," I finally told her

"I'm sorry about last night…for not trusting you. I just didn't know what to believe at the moment. I had some time to think in the car, and I was working up the courage to apologize when the moose popped out of no where…" Her voice was quiet, and sad.

I turned over onto my back, and cradled Tegan's face in both my hands. Her eyes weren't to my naked chest, they were looking back into mine.

"Don't worry about it. I completely understand. I love you." I cooed, looking at the dark rings around her eyes. She leaned in for a kiss, the first kiss on the lips since we've been apart. I felt the hardness of her split lip against mine, finding the feeling enjoyable, rather than not. My hands unclasped from her face down to her collarbone, chest, and then down to her bum, I pushed down so she wasn't hovering me anymore, so her weight was ontop of me. I slid my tongue in her mouth feeling hers circle mine. She moaned and began grinding her hips into mine. I bucked into hers, but she whined, and attempted to roll off of me.

"Tegan?" I asked, out of breath,

She groaned next to me, and I laid on my side, propping my throbbing head up on my elbow and placed a hand delicately on her stomach.

"Sorry…my body hurts. I thought I could do this, but I can't" she panted, heavily

Despite the fact that I'm still so turned on, despite the fact that I've been itching for the touch of her long, delicate yet strong fingers, I tell her

"You're okay, don't feel obligated to do this. Just rest,"

She slowly turns to lay on her side, the sound of her bones cracking, to meet my gaze, to be closer to me.

I rest my head on the pillow, to match her, looking into the chocolate orbs I've missed so very much. She grabs my hand and kissed it, her lukewarm lips sticking to the thin skin for a brief moment. I guess she realized how her lips gave me goosebumps, even in the most innocent of ways, because she smirked at me, before my lips were on hers again, tongues reacquainting. I put my hand on her cold cheek, and my other went to her stomach. She jolted away, as if I shocked her, and I whimpered.

"Tease," I breathed out.

"I'm sorry," Her voice sounded pained and out of breath but she went on "I really can't," She relaxed into the bed again, and smiled.

"I understand," I kissed her fore head, and went to reach down for the covers when I stopped. Tegan's shirt was bunched up, revealing the dark bruise. I gasped and my hand went to pull up the rest of the shirt to see where the bruising led

"Linds," Tegan tried stopping me, but I pulled the fabric off of her heaving chest and my hand went to my mouth, as I saw the horrible bruise shaped exactly like the straps of a seatbelt over her entire midsection and chest. Her black silky bra was in the way of her bruise, and I went to go see if the bruise went over her breast when she swatted my hands away.

"Tegan, babe-"

"I'm fine," She cut me off, grabbed the covers and shielding her body as she lay back down, not before the lamp was shut off though.

"Its just a bruise, and that's it."

"Tee," I whispered, lying next to her.

"You should be worrying about yourself, honey,"

"That's not like me."

"I know that," She kissed my forehead "Why don't you sleep? You need to rest your brain"

I know if I sleep, my buzzing in my brain will calm for awhile, so I guess I should. I want to snuggle with Tegan, just touch her in any way, but im afraid I'll hurt her like all the other times.. But first, I want to put my baggy shirt on again.

"Can I hold you? Is that possible without hurting you?" I watched as she slightly smiled, and nodded. She turned around and molded her body into mine, scooting her bum into my pelvis. I held my arm out, so she could direct it. She grabbed my hand, linked out fingers and rested it against her collarbone and sighed. I kissed her shoulder, and smiled to myself.


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry to keep you waiting! If you didn't know, I've had this story written completely before I published it... Well, at least more than half written. So Since I really made it seem as if Tegan was really hurt, I was debating on whether or not to re-write this part to make it so at least one of them is seriously ( And I mean seriously) injured. However, I could not add that in no matter how many times I've tried. The ending (Which will be the next chapter) is too perfect(?) for me to distort in any way. However I am currently working on a sequel, just because you guys are making me feel so great about my amateur writing. I haven't written much of it, and am having some major writers block. If any of you want to collaborate with me, just send me a message! C'mon, at least one of you have to have some ideas of how you want this story to play out, and I'm very open minded and non- judgmental and would love to hear some ideas!**

**Sorry for the long authors note...Enjoy! :)**

The scent of Tegans still cold, bare skin invited my nostrils for a swim in luxury; however, my brain didn't like it as much as it usually does. In fact, my brain started to feel as if it was vibrating. Fifteen minutes had gone by before I couldn't take it anymore. I peeled myself away from my sleeping beauty and wobbled my way into the bathroom, turning the light on but then quickly shut it off from the harsh light. My hands gripped the seemingly large and cold toilet as I willed myself to puke, feeling my brain swell. After a few quiet dry heaves, I gave up. I needed water. I really didn't want to wake Tegan. I couldn't wake Tegan. I searched for something, any type of bottled water or a container I could fill water with, but found Tegans phone instead. I knew who to call.

"Hello?" A soft voice answered. Although the voice was soft like Emy's, it wasn't hers.

"Sara, I need to talk to Emy. Is she around?" I managed to say.

"She just hopped in the shower. Is everything alright?"

"Uh," my throat started to close up and I panicked. I don't want Sara to come in here and have to deal with me, and don't want Tegan to be upset if she somehow woke up.

"I need uhm, water, please. Could you maybe bring me some? And medicine"

"What kind of medicine,"

I closed my eyes shut, and swallowed a lump

"Head….headache medicine."

"Okay…do you need anything else?"

"No, please hurry" I hung up the phone not waiting for an answer. I suddenly felt hot, too hot. I pushed the rug out of the way, and sprawled out on the floor, with my check pressed up against the cold tile. I could hear murmurs beneath me, and didn't even care who or what they were from because I knew they were the hotel room beneath me. My brain felt as if it had a heart beat and I layed there for an unknown amount of time before a bright white pounded my skull

"Turn it off!" I hissed, and the brightness was gone.

"Lindsey- what?" I looked up and saw Sara. She crouched down and helped me sit up, handing me a bottle of water. I took it, and chugged. Sara motioned to the pill, and my shaky fingers struggled to grab it, but once I did, I swallowed it.

I smiled at Sara, who was looking down, blushed, and then looked back up. I wondered why her cheeks turned red, and then I realized I was in my underwear and a just a shirt. Oops.

"Sorry." I muttered, embarrassed.

"Is your head bothering you?" She asked, her palm was on my forehead. Her voice sounded stuffy, like she has a cold

"Yeah,"

"You're burning up," She said. She didn't have dark circles under her yes like I was expecting. They were pink, as was her nose. But they looked dark in the car? Maybe it was the lighting…

"Really?" I gulped

"Mhm." She took the water bottle from me and walked over to the sink and began to fill it up more.

"Do you just want to go back to bed? I'll have Shaun come take a look at you, he's just as good as a nurse."

"Maybe later, I just want to sleep right now. When are we leaving for break?"

"Not till tomorrow morning,"

I heard a tiny groan, but it was distant so it didn't come from Sara

"Where's Tegan? And why isn't she helping you?" Sara asked with annoyance in her voice. I reached my hand up mentally asking for Sara to help me up, and she did. My shaky legs followed her. As I sat down on the bed, and looked over, I tensed up, seeing how Tegan was sleeping, the covers not covering her, hardly.

Sara eyes scanned Tegan and awkwardly looked away.

"I'll go get your water," She said, trying to flee from this situation.

Sara came back and handed me the water, her eyes on Tegan.

"That's a nasty bruise."

I nodded

"Do you have one like that?" She asked.

"Not as bad as hers, I had the steering wheel to block me, Tegan didn't"

"Oh. Well I'll let you sleep then. Call me if you need anything,"

"Thanks Sara."

"No problem,"

After Sara left, I sighed, looking down at Tegans flushed cheeks. I brought the palm of my hands to her cheek and she flinched and stirred. Her nose scrunched up and she sneezed, but it was obvious she tried to contain it because it sounded like a muffled dying elephant. As shitty as I felt, I couldnt help but giggle at her. She turned to face me, and as soon as she saw me she gummy smiled and pulled me down to her.

"Hey boo" She said through hooded eyes and a goofy smile

"Boo?" I questioned

"Mhm, boo." Her hands when to my forehead, slid down my cheek and then slid down to my collarbone and parked on my shoulders. I could tell she was clearly intoxicated. She's so touchy when she's been drinking, not that I mind.

"You're drunk," I lightly tickled behind her ear and she squealed and rolled onto her back, gummy smiling as she daydreamed looking up at the ceiling and giggling.

"It hurts to laugh, haha"

"But I cant really feel it anymore!" She chuckled, and I just watched in amusement

"Good 'ole booze," She hummed.

I watched as her head lolled to look over at me, gummy smile still plastered, making my ache in my head fade away.

She reached, and cupped my cheek in her palm, I accidently hissed at the coldness

"Your hand is still freezing!,"

She frowned, and she brought it to the spot on my cheek where Tegans icy hand was moments ago, and held it there for me. I actually missed the cold sensation of her skin against my hot skin

"You don't look good, love." Tegan pouted

"My head is really hurting me," I confessed

"C'mere, love. I've got you," Tegan brought me closer, and I curled up into her. I smiled at the nickname

"I like it when you call me that," I told her, snuggling into her warm chest acting as pillows. Big, warm, squishy pillows.

"Call you what? Love?" She slurred

"Mhm,"

"I'll keep that in mind." I could tell that she was looking down at me, but because I'm so far down molded into her, attached to her, she could only see the back of my neck. She brought a hand and began to gently play with the short hairs on the back of my neck, and I concentrated on her movements, all while staring at a line of dark freckles on her tummy right in front of my eyesight if I looked down. I also listen to the sweet tune of her heartbeat, and I could feel everything that is Tegan rock me to sleep, her body acting as a sedater, and I was more than thankful for that.

"I love you, Lindsey." Her voice broke the silence, and she kissed the top of my head. By the way she said it, I knew she wasn't expecting a reply. She must think I have fallen asleep. She doesn't know I'm half awake, while she continues on numbing me. I wish I had the strength to say it back.

As Tegans fingers traced shapes on my back, I let out a tiny moan. I wish I was asleep, but the flashes of pain in my brain were increasing, as if it had a heartbeat. I could feel my brain pulsating and it soon became unbearable.

"Tegan…" I moaned into her stomach, it muffled against her skin.

"Yes sweetie?" Her fingers didn't stop the soothing tracing.

"I think- I think I need a doctor or something. Call Emy or shaun or someone who can help I-"

"Shh, alright, lets not get worked up, just relax. I'll call Emy to see what she can do, alright, love?" Her tone of voice was so soothing, I could feel it vibrate her chest when she spoke.

"I have to reach for the phone now," She warned, knowing my molded position would temporarily be interrupted

She reached her upper body back, and my cheek stung as it unstuck from her skin, and that's when I saw a little line of drool in Tegans cleavage. I didn't even realize I was drooling onto her. When she turned back around, she gently pulled my head into the same spot, I managed to wipe the drool before my cheek and ear were resting against her 'pillows' once again. She didn't seem to mind my baby like happening.

I felt the soothing vibrations again as she spoke to someone on the phone, but when they stopped I quietly whimpered.

Her fingers went back to tracing down my protruding spine, and I felt the need to kiss her, so I pressed my lips hoping to find skin, but instead they planted themselves on the underwire of her bra. That's as far as I could reach without moving my perfectly cushioned, yet terribly aching head.

I had one hand curled into my slower stomach, as it pressed against Tegans upper pubic bone. But my other hand had its palm resting against the soft skin on Tegans upper stomach. I felt that skin suddenly erupt with goosebumps when a sudden breeze blew past us. I felt bad, but if I covered her with the blankets, I would most likely suffocate underneath them.

I soon discovered that the breeze was caused by the hotel door opening, because I heard voices. But they weren't soothing voices like Tegan's was.

At first, I couldn't exactly understand what the voices were saying, with one ear muffled against the skin of Tegan's upper breast, and the other with a terrible ringing.

"I don't think she wants to leave." Tegan's voice vibrated and echoed into my ear. My heart picked up speed as the thought of leaving my place against Tegan flooded my sore brain. I don't want to move, nor do I think I have the ability to.

Mumbles, im hearing mumbles

"Tegan…." I whimpered "I don't want to leave, I can't" I whispered into her. I could barely hear myself. I wonder if Tegan caught that last part. Her hand that was tracing my spine went to cradle my head, letting me know she heard in her own little way.

Im hearing more murmurs

"You heard her, she doesn't want to leave,"

Hisses

"Sara, if you're going to be rude, it would be best if you just left, or at least do something useful and go see where Shaun is with that medicine." Although her words meant that she wanted to be aggressive, her tone of voice stayed the same as it was when she was telling me to relax, that same soothing tune stayed the same with every word she spoke, and I am grateful for it.

There was a click, and Tegan's chest wasn't tense anymore, yet moments late there was another click, which triggered an immense sting in my brain and I involuntarily let out a moan of pain. I should be embarrassed, but I know its just Tegan in the room.

"You're okay, love, I've got you," She soothed, massaging my scalp

There were some deep murmurs now, which signaled there was another one in the room

I tuned the loud murmurs out, and tuned into the sound of Tegan's breathing and her heartbeat once again.

I felt a dip in the bed, and Tegan tensed against me as I felt something above my head, but retracted.

"Sweetheart, I've got to move a second, Shaun needs to take a look at your head." I slightly nodded to let her know I acknowledged what she just told me.

My forehead unstuck against Tegan's breasts, and The I felt Tegan untangle her legs from mine, not touching me at all anymore, yet I felt her make a quick movement, as I felt a fabric brush over me and fly towards her direction.

I felt a large hand against my forehead, checking my temperature. I cant imagine the embarrassment Tegans in right now, being half naked in front of her bandmate.

A weight was decreased from the bed,

"I'm going to need you to sit up now, linds. Do you think you can manage that?" Shaun asked

I froze, not knowing if I could. Where did Tegan go

"I'll help her, here." The bed dipped, and I instantly was comforted my Tegan's smell, and then touch. She sat me up, and sat me between her legs. I felt a fabric against her skin, and I rested my head back. Her chin caught my head and held it in place. Her hands wrapped around my waist, and entangled her fingers with mine.

"The doctor gave me some stuff to take care of a concussion. Sorry it took me so long, I had to find my nurses license allowing me to take this stuff home. He didn't trust me at first. If he only knew how many of my old hockey players wound up with concussions I had to take care of." Shaun lightly chuckled at the thought.

"Have you thrown up at all Lindsey?"

"I tried," I croaked, feeling Tegans thumb rub over my fingers.

"Nothing came up?"

"No,"

"Here, this is going to taste bad, but im going to need you to take this, along with other pills." I opened my eyes fully, and was met with a spoon with red liquid. It was placed in my mouth and dipped so I could swallow it. He was right, it did taste bad. I left my eyes open when he moved away to go get stuff. I looked around to find Emy sitting in a chair across the room, legs crossed with her eyebrows furrowed as she bit her nails. No one else was here, thank god. I'm so embarrassed but I can't help how im acting. I feel like ive been sedated. Not in the good way either. The good way was when I was molded into Tegan.

"I don't think there's nothing too serious going on with you, which is a great thing. With the help of this medicine, your pain will slowly but surely decrease into just a minor headache for the next couple of days. So like I said, nothing too serious."

"Alright, thanks Shaun."

"Just get some sleep, the both of you, got it?"

"You got it,"

"I'll come by to wake you up for the flight tomorrow. I took the extra key, if you don't mind. Goodnight," Emy informed us

"Not a problem, and goodnight."

As soon as Emy and Shaun left, the room fell silent. I sighed against Tegan, and she hummed a tune. She played with my hands and asked me if I would like to go to bed, and I nodded.

She sunk us down into the bed and flipped us onto our sides. She reached for the light, turned it off and got settled in. I spun over to rest my face into her warm skin but frown when I was met with cloth.

"Tee…" I whined, gripping her shirt.

"What honey?"

"Will you take off your shirt?"

Without a word, she leaned back and tossed the shirt away

"Mine too?" She chuckled, and gently stripped me of my shirt, leaving me bare chested.

"We need to be even," I said like a child. Once again she chuckled, and reached behind her back to unclasp her bra.

"That's better." I smiled, before reaching my hands out to touch her skin, any part. She shifted into me, and I nuzzled into her neck and rested my hands on her stomach carelessy, which cause her to gasp sharply and cringe. I quickly apologized for hitting her bruise and kissed her collarbone. She accepted my apology and kissed the top of my head before pulling the blankets up to cover us both. I lay in her arms for the rest of the night, and by the time I fell into a peaceful sleep; Tegan was still awake for some odd reason.


	24. Chapter 24

**Well, here it is! The last chapter of The Adjustment. I'm still working on the sequel! I'd like to thank you all for all of the reviews I've been given, and it might not be a lot compared to other stories, but I'm really proud that this story has gotten the most reviews out of all my other stories, all thanks to you guys. Thank you so much, and enjoy!**

I don't know what time it was when I heard a soft voice which woke me from my slumber. I opened my eyes to see creamy skin and a small assortment of dark freckles, and pulled back to see the ugly lampshade illuminating light, before a person came in my line of vision. It was Ted, yet I heard another voice, which wasn't manly. It was soft.

I lifted my head and somewhat straightened up which made the blankets stretch with me. I looked down to see the blanket dangerously low, and quickly yet subtly pulled it up.

"Uhm, morning Ted?" I lazily smiled, before pulled away from Tegan and pulling up the blanket on her as well.

"Morning sleepy head. Just making sure you guys are up so you wont miss your flight," I sat up, and looked for a shirt in reaching distance. I tried to do so without making it seem obvious.

Sara was walking around the room, putting all the scattered clothes into our suitcases. That was the soft voice I heard.

"Looking for this?" Ted asked, holding up a T-shirt. I blushed and grabbed it from him. I went under the covers and scrambled to put it on while Ted turned around and pretended to tie his shoe. I heard a sigh from Tegan, who rolled onto her back, still asleep. The blanket fell to the top of her breasts, and I dove to yank the blanket up. I must have startled Tegan because she woke with a gasp and grabbed my hands that were still gripping the blanket at the top of her collarbone.

"Lindsey?" She alarmingly looked at me first, before looking around the room to take in the surroundings, and seemed utterly confused as to why Sara and Ted are in here. She looked back at me and I answered her question, without having to have her ask me.

"They just needed to wake us up, everythings okay."

She nodded, before looking underneath the blanket. Her eyes went wide and she pulled the blanket up more, so it was pulled up to her chin as she sat up.

I chuckled and reached over to my side of the bed to grab my shirt, and handed it to Tegan. She put it on quickly.

Her hand went to my forehead.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, cupping her hand to my cheek, I sighed and rubbed my face into it while she looked at me with her eyebrows furrowed. I smiled as I took in her appearance. Her hair was sticking up in everydirection possible. Like someone took a balloon and rubbed it all over her head, I giggled.

"I'll take that as a sign that you're feeling better?"

"I do. I feel a lot better actually. How about you?"

"I'm just sore. Nothing too harsh."

She looked over at Sara, who was zipping up a suitcase.

"When are we leaving?" She asked. Sara looked over at us to see if the question was directed towards her or not. Before she answered, she flipped her bangs out of her face and looked towards the ground

"In about twenty minutes, so get dressed. Please,"

Sara left the hotel room moments after. I got off the bed and fished through my suitcase to find a pair of leggings, and an oversize sweater.

"Make sure you wear something comfortable on the plane, do you have a pair of sweatpants? I have a pair of leggings you can borrow," I told Tegan, while wiggling my way into leggings.

Even after I got my leggings on, Tegan hasnt answered. I turned around to face the bed while slipping on my sweater, to find her still sitting on the bed.

"Tegan?"

She was still spaced out.

"Babe," I said louder, walking over to her and plopping down in front of her. I began fluffing her hair down, and this snapped her out of her trance.

"What! Oh, sorry. What were you saying? Sorry, I'm just a little tired."

"Are you sure?" I asked, concerned. She gave me a tired smile and grabbed my hand and kissed it before getting off the bed.

"I'm positive. Did you say something about leggings?" She asked, disappearing into the bathroom, but keeping the door open. I heard the faucet begin to run.

"Yeah, I asked if you wanted to borrow a clean pair for the plane ride. I've packed plenty." I shouted to her while re organizing my suitcase.

"Sure! That'd be great!" Her voice was muffled; I could tell she was brushing her teeth.

"Okay,"

"Will you toss me them? And a shirt too please?" She asked, poking her head out the door. Her neck and collarbone were bare, indicating she wasn't wearing a shirt.

I chuckled and went over to her suitcase and found her a shirt she could wear. When I did, I tossed them to her, but my aim was horrible and they landed a few feet away from the door. She chuckled and stepped out of the bathroom to retrieve the items in only her bra and underwear. She awkwardly bent down to pick it up, her skin stretched against her bruised ribcage, exposing the bumpy lines and caused her to gasp, sucking in sharply and shooting up straight once she retrieved the clothing. My eyebrows crinkled in concern and I was about to ask what just happened but she disappeared in the bathroom and shut the door before I had the chance.

I walked up to the door and tapped on it.

"Everything okay in there?"

"Yeah!" She said all cheery. Her voice confirmed that she was okay, so I went to turn the knob to join her but it wouldn't turn all the way. It was locked.

"Honey why did you lock the door then? I need to get ready too"

"What? I did?" I heard her muffled voice, before there were clicking noises and the door swung open revealing herself, and giving me room to walk by.

I walked to the second sink beside hers and plopped my makeup bag down, containing my toothbrush, and hair brush. I scanned Tegan before rummaging through the bag to retrieve those items. She was in a baggy solid grey T-shirt and black underwear, combing her hair.

She caught me staring and smiled at me before pulling her hair back into a pony tail. I blushed, and proceeded to put toothpaste on my toothbrush, and brushed my teeth. After putting on my leggings, Tegan exited the bathroom.

I brushed my hair for awhile, making it somewhat decent. I gathered all my belonging and fixed up the bathroom before shutting off the light and stepping out. Tegan was resting on the bed, sitting up with her hands placed gently on her stomach, and the other on her thigh. Eyes closed, head turned to the side.

I suddenly felt a bit nauseous, but dismissed it and straightend up the room. By the time I was finished we had to leave.

"Tee?" I called, pulling on my jacket.

"Hmm?" She mumbled, not bothering to open her eyes.

"It's time to go now,"

She opened her eyes and sat up "It is? Its been 20 minutes? Wow. Alrighty then." She walked over to her puffy winter coat and put it on before grabbing the handle to her suitcase. And began to walk out the door. She stopped nd reached her hand behind her towards me, signaling for me to wrap my hand with hers. I did with a smile and we rolled our suitcases hand in hand to the car, and then to the airport where the whole band and I waited for our separate flights to leave. Sitting in the area by our gate number, I felt myself drifting off as I read a magazine Emy bought me, while Tegan read a book next to me. I felt gravity lean on one side of my head, making it limp onto Tegan's shoulder as my eyes closed. The last thing I remember was the sensation of my temple as it hit the bone in Tegans shoulder and the sound of a slight gasp.

"Linds," A voice appeared.

"Lindsey," Tegan said more sternly. Once I recognized it was tegans voice I opened my eyes and lifted my head up to look at her. She immedietly got up and began gathering her things.

"We board in about 5 minutes. Get your stuff together," She tiredly smiled down at me, and then patted down the hair on the side of my head, where I was leaning on her.

I got up and crouched down to retrieve my bag, and that's once I heard the flight attendant calling out ticket numbers to board the plane. I tossed my bag on my shoulder and was met with Emy's wide open arms, inviting me in a hug. I was happy to accept it. As Emy and I squeezed each other, I was met with the image of Tegan and Sara hugging. Tegans back was turned to me, while Saras chin resting on Tegans shoulder as a look of sadness consumed her stare at the ground. Saras sorrowful eyes looked up to me and locked on mine, and she gave me a weak smile. I gave her a small smile as well, and watched as she pulled away from her twin. I was out of Emy's arms and my hand was guided into Tegans, as she led me into the ticket line to board the plane. I looked over and studied Sara and Emy. I watched as Emy laughed at Sara, who laughed back before interwining their hands together and began walking off, hand in hand. Sara turned her head around to look at me, and waved with a happy smile on her face before turning back around just in time for Emy to kiss her cheek. I smiled at how happy Sara looked. I looked over to Tegan, who's stare was in the direction of the two. The smile on her face was a given that she knew Sara has moved on.

I nudged her shoulder and giggled at her, and she spoke.

"She's moved on. She doesn't need me anymore, she's found someone." Her voice wasn't sad, rather happy, with a hint of relief.

"She's taken care of, she's in good hands. Now all you have to worry about is us. And we can live even more happily knowing she's okay."

"We can live happy" She breathed out.

"Me and you."

"You and me?"

"You and me."


	25. Chapter 25

**First off, I'd like to apologize for how long this took to put up. Secondly, I'd like to explain the time settings and changes in the sequel. It's about 3-4 years later, and this first chapter takes place the night the Twins get back from India. Also, the sequel isn't exactly going to be centered on Tegan and Lindsey as much, and Sara's POV will come in to play. The next couple of chapters aren't going to be well written or 'interesting' because I've had such bad writer's block to the point where I was just going to abandon this story. However, I've found a steady plot and I'm working as fast as I can to put out more chapters! **

**P.S Some events aren't going to be relevant to their real lives, for example the shows they play and what order I write them in, or any of that sort. After all, this is a story I'm making up which means i'm writing events in the order needed to play out the plot. **

**Let me know what you think! Now, here's some sexy time for ya ;)**

I sit backwards on Tegan's cock as I bounce it in and out of me at rabbit speed, with the help of Tegan's hips jackhammering back and forth. I could feel my cum dripping down the cock, spilling all over Tegan, mixing with her own. Tegans hands went from my hips and wrap around to my front, cupping both of my bouncing breasts with her hands as she let out a guttural moan. I bit my lip, leaned my head back while I closed my eyes in concentration to reach an orgasm, but I seem to be too wet to gain the friction I need in order for it to happen. I exhaled a moan and slowed my bouncing to a slow pace. I suddenly felt Tegan's hard nipples against my back, and gasped in pleasure as her cock shifted from her sitting up to mold into me. She kissed my shoulder, and sucked all the way up to my neck, making loud smacking noises as she did so.

"Tegannnn…"

"Hmmm?" She hummed from her sucking mouth, which was working on my neck. I purred getting lost in her action

"I-I'm too wet….I can't…"

She immedietly stopped sucking, bit my earlobe before whispering, "Lie on your back," She purred

I slowly pulled off of her and obeyed her by lying on my back into her fluffy pillows. She bit her lip at me and made those eyes at me whenever I take her picture. She climbed off the bed, and took off her strap on before rummaging through her drawer and pulled out a box. In that box, lie what seems to be a pink vibrator. I felt my walls clench just as the thought of that entering me came to mind and I moaned loudly and reached for her waist. I pulled her on top of me, and she straddled me, sitting up straight with her breasts perked up. She seductively turned on the vibrator before scooting back, leaning on her knees with her calves underneath her bum. I screamed when it entered me, slowly. The setting was on low, and she slid it in and out. I rolled my hips into it, instinctively as I felt her raise the setting. My hands desperately pulled at my hair as my back arched with a scream. Tegan leaning in and puckered one of my nipples with her mouth, and then licked up my cleavage, traced my neck, and then as she was about to meet my lips, an all too good feeling made me gasp and shutter. Tegan reacted quickly to this, and leaned back and scissored my clit between two fingers. I grabbed a pillow while each breath came out as an ear piercing moan. "Tegan!" I repeated at least the eighth time since we've started. My hands gripped my thighs, and the muscles in my bum clenched as I rode out my orgasm, I heard a loud, surprised moan when I relaxed my muscles and de-arched my back. I looked down at Tegan, who was sitting up between my open legs, her hair cascading down as her head was tilted towards the mattress. I wondered what she was looking at while gasping, and I looked in her line of vision to see a splatter of my cum all over her stomach. She looked back up at me, jaw dropped, before crawling back up to me. I felt the warm stickiness of my cum on her stomach stick to my lower abdomen.

"That's a first, eh?" She purred, attacking my swollen lips yet again.

"Oh Tegan,"

She was grinding into me, rubbing my cum all over my stomach, when I felt the familiar urge take control of me. I grabbed her waist and flipped her over, she bounced with a grunt. I roughly grabbed at her thighs, and scratched down them earning a hungry moan. My tongue circled her navel, lapping up the shiny liquid while she failed to keep her bum on the mattress. "Lindsey, please, oh god" Holding her thighs down yet again, I spread them and my eyes dialated as I looked at her shiny, pink and swollen cunt, dripping with anticipation. I latched onto it, my mouth suctioning with a smack, not taking the time to tease her even more. I got lost in reveling in the taste of her nectar, enjoying the low, and then high pitched moans whenever I glided against her clit, when I pushed my tongue as far as I could inside of her, the growl rolled through her teeth, her infamous trademark signaling the beginning of her orgasm. bucking her hips into my face, I licked her clean as fast as i could, so I could crawl up back on top of her while she still wiggled through her orgasm. my chest against hers, it bounced me up and down as she writhed through. I even reached my hand down and poked at her clit just so I could make the orgasm longer, watching as her head tilted back with a whimper, veins in her neck pulsing out.

"You..." She took a deep breath "Did that...on purpose," She staggered to breath out, tilting her head forward.

"Guilty." I pleaded, knowing she knows how I like to watch her. She somewhat sat up, adjusting us and then placing her hands on my bum. I shifted my legs so one of my thighs were in between both her legs.

"I really needed that." She stated, chuckling. I removed my head from her collarbone and placed my elbows on either side of her, elevating my head so I could see her while I spoke to her. She looked down at me with hooded eyes, chin to her chest with a crooked smile. Her labret gleamed

"Tell me about it. 3 and a half months without seeing you Tee...I don't think I can ever go through that again."

"Let's hope that doesn't happen again. I'll make sure to take you to India next time." She leaned in to kiss me on my forehead. A smile crept on my face as I felt the breath blowing out of her nose tickle my face.

" I wouldn't want to get a stomach virus, no way. Plus... I'm pretty sure that was the best reunion sex we've ever had."

"Oh, was it now?" She smirked, bucking her hips once again. her crooked smile grew as I felt the hand cupping my bum slide between, rubbing my folds again and I collapsed on top of her with a shaky moan.

Slowly, she slid her fingers up and down. I humped my hips forward against her thigh, gaining friction to my clit as she rocked slowly with me. We took things extra slow, making sure the sensitivities from the previous orgasms wont become too much. The only sounds were the slicking of her fingers and the heavy gasps escaping both our mouths with each thrust.

There were no moans as I reached my final peak. My gasps just got louder and louder, my voice stale from the endless sounds I put it through tonight.

I rolled off of Tegan, and she spread out, taking a moment to gain her breath before reaching over to grab a water bottle off of the nightstand. She took several long gulps, before prying it away from her lips with a gust of breath, offering me some. I gladly took it, my thirst was becoming overwhelming. I tossed the now empty bottle, and collapsed back into the bed, joining Tegan by laying on her stomach. She lazily played with my hair, in the now dark room only being lit by the moonlight.

"So I guess the time apart did us some good eh? Like a honeymoon all over again"

"Ah, reunion sex." I sighed against her, feeling the urge to go to the bathroom. So annoying.

"Yeah. Not as rough as makeup sex, yet, still enjoyable." She witted back

"But just as loud."

She chuckled, "Shit, I bet Sara hates us. Oh god, I completely forgot. that's so awkward and embarrassing!"

I groaned. "Ughhh! Why'd you have to be so loud Tee!" I said, even as I was thinking that that wasn't necessarily true.

"Me!? You're telling me that I was louder than you were? You're kidding me right?"

"Oh Tegan!" She mocked, tickling my sides.

"Okay! Okay! You're going to make me pee!" I giggled out, sliding off of her as I ran to the bathroom listening to Tegan evilly laughing at me.

Sara POV

I sighed and rolled over on Tegan's couch as the sound of Lindseys laughter filled my ears again. At least they've quieted down. If I heard any more of what happens when they're in bed together, I think I might run out screaming into the night and run back to my home in Montreal, sick or not. i cursed my mother for making me live with Tegan until my virus settles down. I understood her reasoning as to why though; she didn't want me home alone at her house while she worked all day. Plus, that would be terribly boring. I have to admit, as much as I dislike Tegan and Lindseys infatuation with each other, it's nice spending time with them. They're such fun people and I curse Lindsey for being so goddamn nice and charming. She gives me no valid reason to hate her and I've given up trying to find that reason. I've accepted the fact that Tegan has found The perfect girl for her and that I still haven't found love after Emy. And so now all theres left of Tegan and I's romantic relationship is the memories that bring pain, and the living 5 foot 1 photographer that acts as the most painful reminder. I willed myself to sleep, even though I woke up coughing every hour, and took more time to fall asleep when another round of rocking sounds coming from upstairs brought out the loneliness in me again.

I grunted into the fabric of the comfy couch, finding that my sounds were muffled from my face being buried into the cushion. Rolling over to breathe in air, I hastily opened my eyes to see the bright open space of Tegans loft, instantly feeling the odd comforting aura this place seems to bring me. I curled into the covers once more, lifting the blanket to my chin, when i heard the patter of socked feet creeping down the steps. my eyes looked up to find a very sleepy Lindsey, rubbing her eye with one hand, and the other holding her back with a slight smirk playing across her lips while disappearing out of my line of vision, into the kitchen where sounds of a rumbling coffee pot played in the distance. Moments Later, Tegan appeared, long hair scattered in different places, wearing clothes at least three times bigger than her size, and prancing down the stairs somewhat like a bunny, oblivious to my presence.

"Morning LB," Tegans voice cracked, followed by the sound of lips smacking together briefly, then once more, but longer this time.

"mm, morning babe. Would you like some coffee?" They're voiced were quiet.

A cupboard opened.

"I'll pass. I'm going to make some green tea then go on up to take a shower."

The clogged feeling in my chest heightened, and I struggled to keep the cough waiting to burst out controlled, yet somehow I managed

"I could really use one too, especially after last night."

Tegan chuckled, " Why don't you join-"

I couldn't hold it in longer, my eyes were watering and my throat opened up, releasing a cough that nearly knocked me off the couch while i sputtered out cough after cough until I eventually did slowly tumble to the floor.

"Sara?" I opened my eyes to find Tegan crouched to the floor with me, her hands pulling me up to a sitting position with my back up against the couch. She held me up like a rag doll while I failed to gain control of my body.

"Linds!" Tegan alerted, looking up and an object was handed to her. Putting my inhaler to my lips, I latched onto her wrists while she controlled the button and I sucked in the medicine. With a huff, i pulled away, releasing the death grip on Tegans wrists, leaving red lines across them and let out a relieved sigh. I was given a glass of water by Lindsey and gulped it down slowly.

"You okay now?"

"I'm okay now. Sorry," I muttered, while Tegan brushed the bangs of my bowl cut away from my eyes.

"Don't apologize. Do you need anything else? I could get you some coffee," She asked, crouching back up to a standing reached her hand down offering to help me up and I accepted it, standing to my feet with a swoon. I balanced myself and followed Tegan into the kitchen, where Lindsey stands in the corner with a cup of coffee in hands.

Offering me the cup, Lindsey asks how im feeling. i gladly took the cup, sipping it and being thankful that Lindsey knows how I only like cream in my coffee.

"Uh, I'm fine. Just a little groggy and plugged up."

"Well that should help," Lindsey said, gesturing to the cup in my hands.

I sipped it one more time, setting the cup onto the granite counter top.

"Do you mind if I go take a shower? I still smell like airport." I asked, despite overhearing Tegan and Lindseys plans to shower while I was 'sleeping'

Tegan paused, and looked over to Lindsey, who shrugged subtly. Tegan stuttered "Well I guess. Go ahead. Everything you need is already in there and if not, just hollar."

With a thank you, I pattered my way up the steps to the second floor, consisting of only the master bedroom that lead to the only shower throughout the condo. I stepped into Tegans bedroom, and my eyes went straight to the bed whose sheets were disheveled and down comforter practically falling off the bed. I stepped on a soft object and groaned when I looked down to find a bra, with cups too small to be Tegans. I smells different in here, and I knew that smell any where. I closed the door as I stepped on the cold tile of the spacious bathroom and smiled at the sight of no scattered clothes and the giant shower in the corner. after ridding myself of all clothes, i stepped underneath the stream of running steam and reveled in the touch of the high end shower head. I leaned over to grab the bottle of shampoo, and frowned when I found it empty. I groaned and stepped out, wrapping a towel around my frame to look underneath the sink to find a bottle, but I didn't. I searched for something to shield my body and found a robe, hoping that it was Tegans instead of Lindseys. I stepped out of the warm bathroom and out of the master bedroom and made my way down the steps. I stopped midway seeing Tegan ontop of the countertop with Lindsey standing between her open legs, ravishing tegans neck while her head was tilted back, eyes closed in concentration, gripping the countertop. I angry coughed, signaling my prescense and Tegan jumped while Lindsey stepped away, wiping her swollen lips.

"There's no shampoo." I stated, my hair dripping.

Tegan cleared her throat and hopped off the countertop before bending down to open up a cabinet, pulling out a bottle. She awkwardly walked up the steps to me and I snatched the bottlle from her and turned my back to her to go back to the shower. she muttered a sorry, heightening the awkward.

I need to get out of here, even if its only for a few hours.


	26. Chapter 26

I left Lindsey and Tegan to do whatever the hell they wanted with privacy, and met up with Ted at a restaurant. Even though I had just seen him last yesterday morning at the airport, I decided to invite him for lunch. We haven't had one on one time in india, and I missed our little talks. Ted and I Tell each other everything. And byy everything, I mean everything. Down to the last dirty detail.

"So how are you and your girl doing?" I asked Ted, as he eyes the menu. A smile plays across his lips.

"Great! We're doing...great." He chuckled.

"I know that smirk anywhere. Spill." He shifted in his seat before placing the menu down

"She's been constantly all over me ever since we got back yesterday morning."

"Tell me about it..." I sighed, leaning back into the booth, crossing my arms. Ted shot me a confused glare.

"Tegan and Lindsey are like fucking leeches. Leeches that have no consideration for siblings crashing on the couch. I've been up all night with pillows over my ears. Every time I turn my back they're... they're attached to each other. So I called you to get away from it for a few hours. They're probably going at it right now. Fucking annoying."

Ted chuckled and shook his head

"Leave it to Tegan and Lindsey to make you disgusted by love. But hey, at least they dont constantly fight. That's more annoying huh?

"Not really. They remind me of my nonexistent love life." I chuckled and then coughed

"Hey now, you'll have your chance again." His voice softened, and I silently thanked the waiter for coming and asking us for our orders so I didn't have to respond.

After lunch, we went to go see a movie. It was around dinner time that we parted ways, and instead of taking a cab, I decided to walk back to Tegans, taking the scenic route. Around this time of year, Vancouver was at its best. Vancouver itself is a beautiful city, but summers like these just make it even more glittery. Even if it was slightly a bit warmer than my liking, Tegan's condo was always air conditioned. I sped walk once my allergies were intensifying my illness.

Using my key to unlock Tegans door, I stepped inside hoping nothing too personal was going on. I was shocked to see Lindsey sitting on the couch alone, picking at her lips with the television playing, not that she was paying attention to it. Tegan was nowhere in sight, nor did I see her and couldn't sense her presence. Something felt off, and I immedietly felt more ill.

"Hey Linds," I greeted happily, despite my eerie feelings.

"Oh hey, Sara. How was your evening with Ted?" She asked me, her voice missing a certain aspect. one that I can't exactly put my finger on.

"It was pretty great. We went and saw that new parody movie. It was pretty funny actually. What were you and Tegan up to?" I asked, in hopes that her response included where she was now, and why she wasn't sitting beside Lindsey.

"Uh, well," She hesitated, so i just jumped in

"Is something going on Linds? Where's Tee?" I asked, setting my bag down and occupied the space next to her on the spacious couch. I hope they're not fighting.

"It's not as big as a deal as i'm probably making it, it's just that you and Tegan are really starting to freak me out with this whole virus thing. I mean, one minute we're eating chocolate chip pancakes together and the next they're coming back up Tegan's throat. Apparently it's off and on with her. How are you holding down your food? Is everything okay with you?" She asks, her eyes scanning back and forth between mine.

"I've been holding down my food just fine. keep in mind that Tegan and I have a different virus, though. And you're right about it being off and on; some moments everything's fine and then it just suddenly drops off and you start feeling like complete crap."

"I just don't know what else to do. I do have to pick up your prescriptions at 6, hopefully those will help but I really don't know."

"There's nothing you can do. In time things will dissipate. All we have to do is bear through it."

She gave me a half smile, and I smiled back and pulled her in for a hug. Damn her for her magnetic pull.

"Thanks for caring so much about me. I mean, it's a given with Tegan, but to take care of her twin is another."

"Oh shush, you must know by now how much I care about you and Tegan. You guys mean more to me than my own family."

We simultaneously pulled apart, and i smiled in acknowledgment. Lindsey got up and walked over to the kitchen.

"So where is Tegan now?" I asked, still curious.

"She's sleeping upstairs. Been for a couple of hours, as a matter of fact. I think I should go check on her..."

I looked over at the clock, which read 5:47.

"It's almost six, I'll go check on her while you go get the medicine."

"You sure?" She asked, throwing her purse over her shoulder, grabbing her keys.

I nodded. "Okay, well if you need anything else just call me."

"I will, thanks." Lindsey left, and I waited a minute or two before going up to their bedroom. I knocked before I entered, finding the bed I thought for sure would be occupied, empty.

"Tegan?" I called out, searching. My eyes caught the light underneath the bathroom door, and I walked over to it and knocked a few times.

"Tee?" I asked, finding no answer. After a few more knocks, I began to get worried and I tested the door knob to see if it was open. To my surprise, it was. I hesitantly crept inside, looking right to the toilet, to see if she was hunched over it. When I found it empty, I looked over to the bathtub.

"Oh my god!" I squeled, my eyes instantly darting to the floor. "I'm so sorry! I knocked forever and i was getting really worried, jeez. I'm sorry Tegan, I'll leave."

I began to walk away from the extremely embarrassing situation I walked myself into, but was put off by the lack of response. I crept back in, and found that Tegan was asleep in the tub, mouth and chin submerged in the crystal clear water, no bubbles covering her. The overgrown long hair was put up into a tiny ponytail sitting on top of her head. I felt extremely awkward finding myself looking over my completely naked sister without her acknowledgment. I confirmed that her body looks the same as it did years ago, a couple of pounds lost, yet same chest and same assortment of dark freckles on her stomach. The awkward was too much to handle,so i walked back out before she had the chance to wake up. I knew I needed to wake her up, however. She could drown herself like that.

I banged on the door several times, calling out her name until I heard a large splash, followed by some coughing and sputtering.

"Is everything okay in there Tegan?" I shouted in hopes that she would hear me. A heard another roar of splashing and then I heard the sounds of Tegan retching into the toilet.

"Tegan!? Are you alright? I'm coming in okay?"I turned the knob on the door when "NO! Don't come in!" She choked out between a retch. I obeyed and stood outside the door until the sounds of her sputtering stopped. I sat on her bed while doing so, and I myself began to feel a bit woozy, and my stomach was really queasy.

"Sar? Will you bring me some water please?" I stood up and held my ear against the door to hear her.

"Okay, be right back."

I returned with a glass of water, and asked for permission to enter before doing so. When I entered, the bathroom smelt off, heightening my queasy-ness. Tegan was sprawled up against the wall in a thin, yet fuzzy robe. Shaking, I bent down and handed her the water, looking at the greenish bags under her eyes, complimenting her gray face. Her messy and damp hair was falling out of the ponytail, and I waited as she slowly sipped down the water. Once empty, she looked up and half smiled at me with hooded eyes as she handed me the glass.

"Better?" I asked. She nodded, and pushed on the palm of her hands to sit up more. I watched as her face fell and the next thing I knew, I was watching the liquid spew out her throat. The sight made me lose control, and I was finding myself in a panic, looking for a place to release my own food, and turned on the faucet in the sink, deciding that was a much better place than the floor.

"Oh God," I heard Tegan wheeze. Moments later, instinct told me that I was done purging.

I collapsed next to Tegan, my brain spinning. "You okay?" She asked, while still trying to gain her breath

I shook my head. "Damn you." I chuckled, and even that drained me.

As if Lindsey knew how much Tegan and I both needed her, she appeared in the doorway.

"Oh God! What the hell happened?" She questioned, looking around.

"It smells awful in here, are you two okay?" She asked, dropping her bags that made a rattling noise and rushed over to us.

"Apparently I made Sara throw up." Tegan told her

"Well watching fucking liquid projectile out of your throat isn't exactly settling."

"Poor babies, are you guys feeling safe enough to leave the bathroom?"

I nodded, as did Tegan. Lindsey helped me to my feet first, and then pulled Tegan up who was yanked up like a rag doll and collapsed into Lindsey, who hugged her back.

"Let's get you guys in bed," She said, rubbing Tegan's back. I followed them into the bedroom. Tegan dissappeared into the walk in closet.

"I want to go down to the couch," I told Lindsey

"You sure? I'll let you sleep in my spot for tonight. I don't mind sleeping on the couch."

I shook my head. Even though Tegan's bed is so ridiculously comfy, I wanted the luxury of sleeping alone on the not as comfy, but comfy couch.

"Okay, I'll get you some blankets and pillows" As I walked out of the room, I heard her tell Tegan that She'd be back in a few minutes.


	27. Chapter 27

**Wow, I know it's been awhile since my last update, but I'm just trying to get more writing done so I don't run out of it. Like I said before, I like to write most of the story before I publish it so I don't have to keep you guys waiting for an update but I haven't had the time! These boring pointless chapters are to come to an end, and things will start burning up soon ;) **

Lindsey appeared with a bundle of blankets, pillows and sheets while I sat on the floor, feeling too weak to stand while I watched Lindsey bend to make the couch as comfortable as possible, including putting a sheet over the already soft cushions.

When she was finished perfecting my bed, she looked over and smiled down at me while gently patting one of the cushions. I wobbled up, declining her offer to help me up once I showed signs of struggling.

"I'm going to make you some hot tea. Would that be okay?"

I weaved into the tucked blanket feeling a sensation of giddy-ness at how comfy it was

"That would be lovely," I told her. I grabbed the clicker and turned on the flat screen in front of me in hopes of finding a good show or movie to watch. I settled on one by the time Lindsey walked over, balancing two hot cups in her hand. She gently handed me a cup, I instantly soaked up the steam through my nose, sighing at the pleasant scent.

"It's a sleepy time herbal tea I got from that little tea shop in downtown. Expensive as that place is, it's worth every penny if you're a tea fanatic like Tegan is."

"It smells great. Bit to hot to test its worth."

"Well when it cools down, let me know what you think. I'm going to head on up and bring Tee a cup. If you need me just call me and I'll be there."

"I'll ring my bell," I teased.

Tuning back in the show, I could feel the minuscule effects from the tea. After about 45 minutes, Lindsey came back down, to my surprise. She was so light on her feet I hardly noticed her.

"Everything okay?" I asked, wondering why she isn't with her girlfriend

She sighed, her tired eyes fixating to the floor "Yeah, I just wanted to let Tegan have some space while she slept. She didn't seem to mind, surprisingly, being the koala bear she is, hah"

I chuckled at Lindseys comment, knowing very well how much of a cuddler she is.

"Come sit," Smiling,I patted the end of the spacious sofa with my foot, "I'm not very tired, we can find something to watch."

She smiled, "Thank you," and sat down at the end of the couch. She sat with her knees to her chest perfectly fitting on the cushion. I flung some covers her way, and she gladly accepted it with a sheepish smile.

I was scrolling through the DVR looking for anything good when Lindsey asked if I was feeling any better.

"A little bit. That tea was really good on my immune system, I feel less clogged up. Thanks for that."

"Do you want some more? I can go make some. Along with some popcorn, if you feel as if you can stomach it."

"Mmm, popcorn sound good. I'm sure I can manage."

"Okie doke."

Soon, the sound of popcorn popping in the microwave filled my ears, followed by the faint smell of it. She dropped the popcorn off to me me once it was done, and then went back to make me some more tea. When she came back, I was surfing through channels.

"The Breakfast Club!" I cried victoriously.

"No way! I could never get sick of this movie, no matter how many times I've seen it." She finishedx with a giggle, while getting comfy on the spot at the end of the couch, after handing me another cup of tea.

By the time the kids were running around the hallways trying not to get caught, I felt myself slip in to dream land.

I woke up when I felt a presence standing near me, but my eyes instantly went to the figure sleeping at the end of the couch. Lindsey was hung over the arm of the couch, her feet tucked to her chest and the blanket braided within her body. She must have fallen asleep and didn't go back up to bed. Her back is going to be aching when she wakes up...

"So you're the one who's stolen my woman." I heard Tegan's playful tone. I looked up to her, expecting her to look even more green than last night, but she looked a lot better, except for the dark, heavy bags under her eyes. I felt a cough creep up, and soon I was wheezing. I sound like Tegan after the plane ride when she broke her ribs after the car accident her and Lindsey were in. Of course, we didn't know they were broken until the plane had to make a surprise landing. The pressure from flying into the air mixed with broken ribs weren't exactly a safe mix. If only Tegan wasn't so stubborn and let us take her and Lindsey to the hospital the second we found them in a ditch, she wouldn't have gone through that terrible pain.

I regained my poseur, and responded to a worried Tegan. "Hey, you're not the only one who needs a cuddle buddy. My feet need some snuggles every once and a while too," I joked,

Rolling her tired eyes at me, she ignored my comment "So are you feeling better?" She asked. I shrugged, and sat up, making room for Tegan to sit on the middle cushion of the couch. I patted it as an invitation, which she accepted to.

"Is that a yes?" She asked, but looking at the sleeping brunette next to her.

"Not really. In fact, I actually feel a bit worse."

After hearing that, she turned her attention back on me, eyebrows furrowed.

"What are your symptoms now?" She asked

"I still feel a bit queasy, my throat is burning and my back is stinging. And I've got a growing headache."

"Jeez, Sar," She remarked, her hand sticking to my somewhat sweaty forehead, and then palming my cheek.

"You feel hot and clammy. Did you at least sleep good last night?" Her attention was fully on me, and it sort of made me uncomfortable for whatever reason.

"Lindsey and I stayed up pretty late. But the little sleep I got was okay." I shrugged.

"Do you want to go on up in my bed and sleep? I just changed the sheets so my germs aren't on them."

The idea of sleeping in her nice comfy bed practically made me want to pass out right then and there, but I was hesitant on whether or not I should accept the offer, it might be a little awkward for me due to previous actions I know have been taken place recently.

"Go on. You look exhausted. I'll make you some breakfast when you wake up."

"You? Make me breakfast? What's the catch?"

"Catch? What, I can't make some food out of the kindess of my heart for my wittle sister?"

"Eight minutes Tegan, eight minutes. Goodnight." I snickered before walking up to her room. Upon entering, I hesitated on which spot to lay in, in the bed. I knew Tegan slept on the right, and Lindsey on the left. Either spot seemed too weird to choose, so I sunk myself in the middle of the cushioned bliss, spreading myself out. I was taking advantage of the unlimited space I could position myself in, unlike the limited space on the couch. I smiled as I lay, knowing sleep would soon accompany me.


	28. Chapter 28

**Finally! The new plot is rolling in. Review and give me your ideas as to why Tegan's acting so strange. Maybe you'll be right ;)**

I rolled over onto my stomach, before turning onto my side, curling the duvet into me and up to my chin when I heard a rustling noise, and opened my eyes to see Lindsey stepping into jeans and in a purple bra inside the walk in closet and shut them immediately, hoping she didn't notice. Embarrassed, i decided I was going to pretend to sleep until I was sure nobody was in the room. I heard Tegan's voice, which sounded like it was coming from in the way back of the closet.

I began to get restless and rolled onto my back with a groan that i accidentally let slip out, alerting attention from the couple in the closet immediately. I turned my head toward them and was relieved when they were now both dressed. I can't imagine how awkward it would be if they hadn't finished dressing yet.

"Hey sleepyhead." Lindsey greeted.

"I'm the sleepy head? I'm not the one who fell asleep on an arm chair" I reminded her.

"And now I suffer the concequences..." Lindsey groaned while she reached behind and placed her hands on her back.

"I'll give you a massage later and fix it right up." Tegan smirked, and I internally groaned.

about a month later, I found myself in New York, sitting in a chair filming a livestream with Tegan accompanying me, of course. I struggled to hit the right notes with my weak voice, even after Tegan and I spent all of last night and the e early hours of the morning switching and rearranging our music so my strained voice could bare to sing them.

By the time the livestream was over, my vocal chords were practically screaming at me, and I tried my best to avoid any sort of conversation in hopes to give my voice a rest. Tegan was helpful with this, and would jump in and answer any question thrown at me. Tegan and I were scrambling to collect every instrument and chord we used and packed them away as fast as we could, as requested by management. As I was wrapping a chord neatly to avoid any entanglement, a soft voice stood out compared to the hurried, stern ones around me, and I found myself searching for the person who matched that voice. My eyes landed on a slim brunette, who wore a headset and accessorized with a clipboard in her hand, an obvious employee. Her smile, followed by a short laugh, sent my stomach on a frenzy, and my breath to be cut short. I found it even harder to managed my breath when she took a turn, and started making her way inside the booth. To my dismay, her attention went straight to Tegan, and I watched in dissapointment as her face lit up and eyes sparkled as they scanned all over my sister, shaking her hand firmly. It was obvious by the way She was drinking Tegan in that she was a fan, and I felt myself fill with rage and jealously that she went to Tegan first. It was as if I wasn't even in the room.

As If a switch went off in her brain, I watched as she dropped Tegans hand and turned to me, her already big smile growing a tad bit bigger as she somewhat squealed and stepped towards me

"And Sara!" She cheered, taking my un-occupied hand. I noted the way her hand felt in mine, which caused my heart to flutter.

She broke apart the handshake, and placed her hands on her thighs with a huff "Gosh, it's such a pleasure meeting you two."

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?" I managed to croak out, feeling the need to know this womans name, to put a name to my attraction.

"OH! Wow, how rude of me. I'm sorry, I'm just so frazzled. Im Stacy. You know, my friends Rachel and Jack have told me so much about you two, and it's an honor to finally meet you,"

"Antonoff?" I asked, looking over to Tegan for reassurance. Tegan had her back turned to us, opening up er guitar case once again for some odd reason.

"Mhm. They're the ones that got us all front row seats for tonight."

"Oh so you're the plus one they mentioned to me earlier. Lucky you I guess!"

"Uh Sar, we've gotta start heading out. New York traffic and all, heh," Tegan found the opportunity to interrupt. She sounded a bit nervous, her voice was shaky.

Taken by surprise, I stuttered "Uh...oh, okay. Well it was nice meeting you Stacy. I'll see you tonight." I decided to be flirty with my tone, which was unlike me. I just really wanted to show her my interest, even if she is a fan. On the phone earlier, I invited Jack to come with Rachel to hangout with us after the Q&A tonight, and that's when he informed me of the plus one. I figure that Stacy wasn't one of our 'attached' fans, or else he wouldn't have accepted my invitation and wouldn't bring an obsessed fan with him. Maybe this qualifies me to ask Stacy out on a date, and maybe I can finally find love.

Look at me, already thinking about love when I've just met this woman that I hardly know anything about. Very unlike me, if I do say so myself.

As I finished with the button on my coat, and waved to the camera that was taking a few shots of us as we walked out of the building, I glanced over at Tegan, who was biting her lip and furrowing her eyeborws in concentration staring straight foreward.

"Everything okay?" I question, making Tegan snap out of La-La land. She shifted the guitar case from her left hand to her right, and looked down at the ground instead of at me, to answer.

"I'm good." She looked up and around

"Where's Nick with the car?"

The audience during the Q&A tonight was particularly very detailed with their questions. After talking with Stacy before the movie started, I was nervous to answer such personal questions with her sitting in the front row, afraid of saying something that would turn her off. None the less, the Q&A went pretty smooth, regardless of my shyness because of the attractive brunette that made eye contact with me numerous times throughout and aside from Tegan teasing me a bit.

We walked off the set up stage and out of the theater quickly to in the backstage area of the building. I felt the giddyness reappear at the thought of going out to drinks with Tegan, Rachel, Ted, Jack, and most importantly, Stacy. I plan on asking her out for coffee tonight.

Upon arriving 'backstage' Everyone soon joined in, all wearing coats and all ready to leave, well, all but Tegan. I furrowed my brows and raised my voice a bit so Tegan could hear me amungst the small crowd

"You comin' Tee?"

Everyone seemed to turn to her, and she bent her arm back to scratch behind her neck before she spoke.

"Uh...Well It's already pretty late and I'm kind of really tired. I think I'm just going to head back to the hotel,"

I straightened out my back as groans errupted throughout the room. Jack ran up to Tegan and hugged her from behind

"Oh come on party pooper! Come have a couple of drinks with me," He kissed her on the cheek sloppily "I miss ya Teegs,"

"Awh, You can't say no to that!" Rachel roared, and Ted joined in with the convincing until Tegan caved all together. Why was she acting so goddamn strange? Tegan would usually jump at the opportunity to go out and get drunk with her friends


	29. Chapter 29

**I haven't been updating as often because I really haven't been getting any reviews to motivate me enough to update more quick. I know every writer would like some type of feedback, but without that much acknowledgement I feel as if you're all bored. I jsut wan tot let you know that I've been working hard and have an exciting plot that slowly building and am currently working on a cheesy plot twist to make this story more entertaining. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.**

TEGAN POV

I sit scrunched up tightly in a booth against jack in the back of the obviously very busy club. I stirred my vodka with my skinny black straw as I gazed around the crowd of drunken people in hopes that my anxiety would calm down, but the loud music vibrating my ear drums just made everything worse. Even with my heartbeat pulsing in my ears mixed with the music, I couldn't drown out Stacy's laughs and giggles that echoed to me. The way she burst out laughing and would drunkenly lean against Sara everytime she spoke to her made my memories flick back to that one night years ago of the mistake that partook between Stacy and I.

The wind was knocked out of me the second the brunette made eye contact with me through the glass inside the livestream booth, and I was glad that the grip on my guitar was tight enough that I didn't drop it right then and there, because at that moment, my heart skipping a beat and I froze with fright as Stacy ferociously stared me down hungrily before she entered the room to shake my hand.

I was completely caught off gaurd as she acted like she had never even met me, and how she played it off as if she was so excited to finally meet Sara and I. For a moment I really did believe that Stacy had forgotten about our one night stand years ago, long before Lindsey and in the middle of a giant blowout between Sara and I. But after I excused Sara and I, Stacy followed behind me closely and whispered in my ear just before I made it out of the room "Remember me?" At that moment, i could literally feel the color drain from my face. Blood rushed to my head once I realized Sara was interested in Stacy, and now, seeing them flirt obnoxiously made my stomach twist in knots that has nothing to do with the hard alcohol i've already consumed.

Why Stacy? Why after all these years without Emy, and all the other girls showing interest in her does she have to fancy Stacy? I mean, I'll admit she's good looking, but I can't go as far as saying that I'm attracted to her,or that I was attracted to her at the bar years ago. That's a trait I use on people that I've met, and get a feel for their personality. Sure, I call audiences attractive almost every night-but that's completely different from specifically being attracted to someone. Lindsey, yes, I'm obviously attracted to, and yes, I still find myself attracted to Sara and always will in some way, but this has nothing to do with why I don't want anything more to come out of the fast growing relationship between Sara and Stacy. As soon as I woke up the morning after, I left Stacy still sleeping, naked between the sheets that I don't even have the slightest remembrance of tossing and crinkling up in such an appalling manner. I was to just let that act of shame be locked in my brain from Sara, and anyone else away to eat at me and live in guilt from Sara forever.

However, I must have been more drunk than I thought, because I didn't ever recall giving Stacy my number, who used it to text me constantly, and would even call during all hours of the night. I finally set her straight and told her I was already in another relationship, and to put an end with all the calls. This was when she told me that she knew I was with Sara, and she said that she wasn't a big enough bitch to ever tell anyone, but she just wanted to let me know that I was passing up an amazing opportunity to date someone like her, and that i was going to hell for fucking my own sister, followed by other comments on how absolutely disgusting I was. I haven't heard from her since. Until now.

I did everything I could to keep calm and avoid any sort of eye contact with either Sara or Stacy. I was doing a good job with the second part, but I was having trouble keeping my feeling and mind under control. i was neverr one to do that, I always relied on others to help me. I can't even turn to Lindsey for help, because anything having to do with Sara and I's past romantic relationship makes her terribly uncomfortable. I'm not alone, I'm just on my own in this situation.

My cheeks were burning, and I knew they must be red as hell at this point, and me eagerly sipping on my vodka isn't helping with the heat either. I don't know how else to cope in this situation, so I figure I'd drink to make the time pass before i'm allowed to leave.

I must have gotten too distracted to even notice the two empty seats at the end of the booth. Almost choking on my drink, I gulped it down and grabbed onto Jack's shirt to get his attention as soon as I noticed Stacy and Sara were gone.

I began questioning him even before he had the chance to turn around to face me, so he was startled by my eagerness

"Where's Stacy and Sara?" I demanded the answer

"Uh...They left ten minutes ago I dont know. Didn't you hear them say goodnight ?"

"What? They left alone this late at night? Why would you let them leave together!?"

"Woah, calm down Tegan. If it makes you feel any better Stacy's really cool and I know she won't let anything bad happen to Sara. She knows her way around New York, they probably just went to a park or something. No big deal."

I was still fuming, Jack's words only adding to the flames, and i excused myself and told everyone I was heading back to the hotel, which was really what I plan on doing.

Inside the cab, my hands were fumbling with my phone and my knees were bouncing up and down rapidly to resist the urge to call Sara, but I know I should wait until i'm in my hotel room so I don't have to worry about being discreet

I never liked walking into hotels late at night alone. Something abot them just really creep me out. Maybe its the identical long hallways, maybe its all the doors. The hallway of the floor my room was located had that one light towards the end that flickered, and I rushed inside the safety of my own room and sighed as I shut the door behind me.

My fingers instantly speed dialed Sara, and I impatiently waited for Sara to pick up. Once she did, I heard her talking to someone, obviously Stacy, before actually speaking, causing me to call for her repeatedly

"Oh hey Te-Tegan! What's up?"

"Sara! Where the hell are you?"

"Shh, Stace, I can't hear Tegan," Stace? they've already progressed to nicknames?

"What'd you say?"

"Where the fuck are you!?" I growled

"Jeeze, calm down. Who's got your panties in a bunch haha" Oh god, she's so drunk.

What if Stacey kidnaps her or something?

"Im just hangin' out with Stacy,calm down. no biggie"

"It's almost 3 AM, and you're out exploring new york city drunk as hell with someone you just met, and you expect me to not worry? Sara are you fucking kidding me right now?"

"I'm not out exploring New York! I'm at my aparment, so don't wait up for me."

"Sara your apartment is being renovated, get your ass back to the hotel since you're obviously too immature to be wandering New York."

"No! Jeez, just because you're not getting any ass doesn't give you the excuse to act like a fucking bitch,"

Not gonna lie, that hurt a bit. It ticked me off so much that before I lost control and went off on her, i hung up. I just want to look after her, I don't trust Stacy what so ever, and I have no idea what the hell her plot is. What's her motive in this? Is she going to break Sara's heart? I won't refrain from snapping her neck if she does. Anything but that, she can't take another blow to the heart.


	30. Chapter 30

**Wow! I've been getting a lot of reviews and I feel really great about that, so thank you (and keep it up) Some of you have been mentioning that you're getting tired of the Lindsey and Tegan 'fluff' but need I remind you that this is a Tegan and Lindsey fanfic. Also, after this chapter Tegan and Lindsey are going to be spending some much needed time together before everything unravels and all other characters will be thoroughly involved so don't worry! Things will get more entertaining! Lastly, I've just started working on a Quincest so don't be too dissapointed in me! **

The weight of the situation made me woozy. I knew I needed to sleep, or at least lay down until I know Sara is okay. I stripped down into my sports bra and cheeky underwear, before I collapsed onto the squeaky mattress. I sighed as i concluded that I was in desperate need for Lindsey's company. More importantly, her cuddles. I got excited when I realized that I could call her, because even just the sound of her voice could comfort me. I laid back down upon recalling the late hour. Even with the tme zone difference, it was still past midnight in LA and i didn't want to risk waking her up. So instead, I laid underneath the stale sheets in the dark, unfamilliar room worrying about Stacy. Was she going to tell Sara about our one night stand? No, she wouldn't if she wanted to get close with Sara, if that's even what's she's even trying to do. I ran through all the possible motives Stacy would have, but I couldn't find one that made sense to me. Then again, what doesn't make sense to me might make sense to her. My fuzzy brain finally succumbed to sleep, until I woke up ontop of the covers laying on my belly. It didn't occur to me that the reason I woke up was from the pounding on the door until I hear Sara's voice. A groan passed my lips as my sore body lifted itself off of the bed, my bare feet meeting the rough, cold carpet My head instantly ached, and I had to squint at the only light source in the room, which was the digital clock that read 4:42 AM in bright (well, to my sensitive eyes) red letters. I've barely slept an hour. I don't know how I managed to walk across the room to the door in the pitch black without tripping, but somehow I did.

My buzzing brain didn't register a single thing, other than the bright light that blinded me and sent me swooning when I opened the door. Even though it sounded a if my ears were plugged, I heard myself whine and I sighed as the light suddenly vanished and the door clicked shut and Sara called my name.

I finally saw Sara once she flicked on the lamp that was on the nightstand next to the bed

"Tegan?"

My hands instantly went to sheild my eyes, but once They got used to the light i removed my hand to find Sara walking towards me.

"I haven't felt like this in years Tegan. This is so amazing."

"Felt like what? Do you have any idea what fucking time it is? I'm so tired," I trailed off, my gaze going towards the breeze I felt. I looked down and instantly blushed realizing I was half naked, and I turned to go put on a pair of sweatpants while listening to Sara blabber on and on. Honestly, I couldn't bear myself to pay attention to how Sara is describing how happy she feels. With every word she slurred out, the urge to cry got stronger and stronger. It's only been a matter of hours and my walls are already beggining to cave.

I had to stop this.

"Sara, it's 5 o'clock in the morning." I sighed, "I'm going to bed, and you need to too. And don't call me in the morning when you're crabby and hungover because I'm not helping you," I told her, slipping underneath the covers

"Uh...That's kinda why i'm here..."

I rolled over to face her, and saw her standing with poor posture while clutching her elbow.

"What?"

"I lost my key card and the front desk in't handing out spare card keys this early which means i can't get another one..."

"Dammit Sara." I scolded, while huffing and grabbing the blanket on the empty space of the bed, pulling it towards me as an indication for her to get in.

As soon as the bed shifted, I turned off the light and curled up, my back to Sara. A few minutes of silence have passed, before Sara's soft voice sliced through the air and made their way to my heart

"I don't know why you're not happy for me."

I don't think Sara meant for me to hear it. She must have figured i was asleep.

Without a word, I rolled over to be face to face with her, and just stared at her, as she looked back. my eyes drifted shut, not being able to bear the confusion twinkling within her eyes, and willed myself to sleep.

I woke with a jolt, as If I was trying to save myself from falling off of the bed, but I wasn't. I was, however, stripped of all the covers and left with no source of warmth. The cause of my chills was underneath the giant ball of blankets, which Sara wrapped herself in.

Without really thinking about it, I grabbed my suitcase and brung it in the bathroom with me, with the intention of showering. i set my suitcase next to the toilet before glancing at my reflection in the mirror. My long hair looked like i rubbed a balloon on it, and the bags under my eyes were dark. i wonder how long I slept...

I checked the time on my phone, which read 10:13, and was dissapointed at how little sleep I got. Stripping down to nothing, I stepped inside the steaming shower and allowed my thought to focus on the stings of heat as the water washed over me. i wished i could take a bath. If only this hotel was nicer, I would feel comfortable enough to. I wish I was home, curled up in bed with Lindsey, staying inside our bubble without a care in the world. I want to escape from here..

A loud vibration that echoed throughout the tiny bathroom made me jump and snap my eyes open. Shampoo stung my eyes and I let out a few cuss words, before reaching for my towel and wiping my face off. i quickly washed the shampoo out of my hair, finished it off with conditioner and even managed to quickly shave my legs before I jumped out of the shower to check my missed call, who I hoped was Lindsey.

Sure enough, I read her name on my screen an instantly called back

She answered with a muffle "Babe!"

Despite my mood, I couldn't help but laugh at my girlfriend, who instead of waiting to answer to swallow her food, answered me with a mouth full of breakfast

"How'd you sleep?" She asked

I didn't tell her about my night. I didn't mention a single thing about Stacy, and only talked about Sara when she questioned me about her. I just told her she got really drunk, which she did. Still, I feel like i'm lying to her, and that's one thing Lindsey and I never do to each other. I carried on conversation with Lindsey while I started my after shower routine. With my phone resting between my ear and shoulder, I sat on the toilet with one leg stretched up to rest on the counter to apply lotion. Even though my towel kept slipping, and that I was pretty sure my phone was getting wet, I managed to sucessfully complete all three tasks at once without injuring myself.

I was still on the phone with Lindsey when I was finished getting ready, but I still hungout in the bathroom to talk to her as to not disturb Sara. I guess I didn't have to worry about disturbing her any longer, because there was a repetitive knock at the door. I was in the middle of answering a question Lindsey asked when i opened the door and let Sara in and just smiled at her instead of saying anything. I noticed the angry glare she greeted me with but before I could address her she shut the door behind me.

By the time Sara stepped out of the bathroom, Lindsey and I's conversation wrapped up.

"Good morning," I greeted. "Have a hangover?" I teased.

"No." She stated, angrily.

"What's your problem?" I snapped, not pleased with her tone

"You are."

"Excuse me?" I stood up from the bed I was laying on.

"Why were you such a bitch to me last night?"

"I was the bitch? You're the one who left with a stranger at 3 in the morning, without even telling me!"

"We said goodbye to everyone! You were fucking sitting right there! And Stacy isn't a stranger, maybe if you weren't being so rude to her, you would have gotten to know her and why I like her instead of ignoring her."

"Ignoring her? Sara, I have other shit on my plate rather than to sit around and hangout with obsessed fans"

Both of our hands were waving around, trying to extinguish or anger

"First off, Stacy isn't obsessed, Secondly, you hangout with our fans all the time, and lastly, I think I could really have something with her."

"We don't date fans."

"Theresa!" She roared

"My point exactly!" i stomped back.

Sara put her hands up in surrender. "Whatever. You're just upset that you won't be the only twin with her life put together and the perfect girlfriend and the perfect loft with the perfect fuckin' reputation."

A mix of emotions consumed me, which caused me to walk up to Sara, and grip her fore arm. Our faces were so close, Sara cowered her head back

"You think this is out of jealously? Sara, I want more than anything for you to be happy. You think it's been easy for me watching how sad you've been all these years? I've been carrying all the weight from the band for you, speaking up on stage, trying to shorten tours because I know how hard it gets for you, and not caring that it could potentially hold us back. I just want you to be happy, I can't stand seeing you so lonely, but Sara, I just..Stacy...She gives me this bad feeling. I won't be able to handle seeing you go through another heartbreak Sar..."

My eyes begged, looking back and forth into hers. When her face softened, I thought She was going to trust me on this. Sara and I always look out for each other, our advice towards each other is always taken. Why would that be different now?

I was taken by complete surprise when she shoved my hand off her arm and growled "Well. It's a good thing you won't have to handle my shit anymore." She turned towards the hotel door. "I'm sorry I was such a huge boulder hanging on you all these years." The slam from the hotel room rattled the walls, and the air from the swing blew my hair as I stood, before I clamped my hand over my mouth to hold back the whimpers from escaping as I kneeled to the floor.

I didn't let any tears fall. I just sort of hyperventilated and whined into my hand until I decided that I needed to go back home. I quickly shoved my things into my suitcase. I couldn't wait another day to go home, I need to see Lindsey and get away from this.


	31. Chapter 31

**So, this is a long one. (that's what she said, heh) and finally, we have some smut. Don't worry, If I remember correctly there should be more where this came from. Like I said before, these next few chapter are going to be full of Tegan and Lindsey because it's the calm before the storm. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and of course don't forget to review!**

As I shoved my once wrinkle free clothes into my suitcase, My jumbled brain only registered that Sara and I haven't fought like this in years. I thought we had finally grew out of that stage. I thought we grew up and understood each other more. I thought she trusted my opinion.

I didn't even bother to check for any thing I left behind before I closed the hotel door behind me. Upon arriving in the hotel lobby, I walked up to the desk where an elderly man was typing slowly on a keyboard. He was squinting at the screen with his mouth slightly agape. I could see two miniature screens in each lens of his reading glasses that sat near the tip of his slightly pink nose. I told him that I would like to check out, and he gladly began processing. I began to get impatient as he struggled with the computer. My anxiety was building for some reason, and My hand wrapped around the handle of my suitcase tighter and tighter until my ears perked to the sound of what I thought was Sara's voice. I didn't turn around to see, but I did see Ted out of the corner of my eye and Sara's voice now much louder.

She cut her sentence short and said "What are you doing?" I still didn't respond, I just glanced at the two, and gave the man my hotel key like he asked and he told me I was all set. With a thank you to the receptionist, I picked up my suitcase and listened to it roll against the tile while walking away quickly.

"Tegan!" Her hand went to my shoulder, and I swatted it away.

"Where are you going?"

We were outside by now, and i was searching for the cab that I called up in the hotel room.

"Home."

"A day early? You're going to leave me to go to the airport alone?"

"You do it all the time. You're a big girl. You dont need me. You can handle your own problems, right?" I watch as her face of anger fell, before I stepped inside the cab and drove off. Perfect timing.

The next 8 hours were brutal. Absolutely brutal. I didn't even have time to call Lindsey and tell her I'd be home that night before I was already sitting on the plane. .

Seeing as it was past midnight, I quietly stepped inside our dark apartment, only being lit by the stove light inside the kitchen. I felt like I've been run over by a truck, and that all I need to do is snuggle up with Lindsey.

Walking down into the hallway prepared me to sink into the bed, but when I made it inside the bedroom and saw Lindsey in only her underwear ontop of the covers, with the moonlight spilling through the open window gleaming off her glowing skin, I felt my tiredness be replaced with desire.

I stripped of all my clothing, feeling a bit weird at first for watching my girlfriend sleep who was completely obvlivious that I was here, let alone in the same state. I dissmissed that, and crawled in bed and spooned her and snuggled my face into her neck and nibbled on her ear until I heard her moan and stir.

She rolled over, "Tegan?" Her voice sounded a bit frightened, so I pulled my tongue back in my mouth and let her cup my face to let her know it was me. She stared at me with relief. She smiled at me, and I hungrily smashed my lips against hers and then straddled her while maintaining the kiss. I slammed my knee into the space between her smooth thighs and ran my hand down her clothed chest and bare stomach. Linds pulled away and began rocking against my knee while she looked down at my body and breathed "Jesus Tegan," Her head tilted back and she moaned into the night when I dipped my hand inside her underwear. I sucked hard on her neck, and she blindly searched for my breasts before finding them and toying with my nipples. They snaked down to my folds before rolling them between her fingers, causing me moan loudly and to rock harder and harder, the headboard banging against the wall as we rocked our fingers into each other, swirling our way into synchronized orgasms until I collapsed against Lindsey's now sweaty skin. She wiggled out of her bra and now soaked panties and wrapped her legs around my back. "I'm so glad you're back early" I heard her sigh. A wave of emotions just washed over me and I found myself sobbing into Lindsey's blotchy neck.

"Tee?" She tried to sit up, but I just latched onto her tighter.

She sighed and took to rubbing her hands up and down my spine.

"Are you fighting with Sara?" Lindsey knows I only ever get this upsets when Sara and I are in a feud.

I couldn't fathom any words so I just nodded against her collarbone

"Oh sweetheart," She kissed my forehead, and I concentrated on her hands that were now massaging my back.

I think she understood that I didn't want to talk right now, unless she would have asked If I wanted to like she usually always does. So, she just laid with me until I eventually fell into a much needed sleep.

I found it odd that I woke up after only what seemed to be a few hours. But then I discovered that it was because the sun was shining brightly into the room, due to the window and curtain being open. I didn't mind that I was woken up in such a harsh manner, because the feeling and smell of Lindsey's skin I was wrapped up in reminded me how much I love and missed her.

With a happy sigh, I snuggled my face in Lindsey's neck and kissed the places around the few hickeys I created last night, breaking the rule of no visible hickeys that we can't cover up with clothes, and since turtle necks are out of fashion, we had to be cautious around the neck for the fan's sake. And for my moms.

Lindsey stirred and scooted down so she was at eye level with me, and cupped my cheeks in her hands. She looked half asleep, but she still took the energy to press her lips against mine for a few long seconds before pulling away and moving my hair and tucking it behind my ear.

"I love you," She told me. I was about to respond to her when I heard a knock at the front door. For whatever reason, my mind immediately went to Sara.

i knew it wasn't Sara when Lindsey's eyes went wide and she jumped out of bed saying "Shit!" over and over.

"What's wrong babe?" I questioned, watching her frantically scramble to put on clothes.

"It's 11:30 already!? Dammit,"

She walked off into the bathroom, only to come back out with a mouth full of toothpaste and a toothbrush sticking to the side while pulling on a pair of pants.

"Linds?"

She ran off to spit and came back, finally taking the time to answer me

"Haley and Taylor are here to pick out the shots for the press to use. And I fucking slept in and didn't even set anything up yet," She babbled while pulling her hair into a messy bun.

"Do I look okay?" She stopped to ask, fumbling with her cardigan.

"Beautiful." I told her, smiling into my pillow. She rolled her eyes and ran out of the room.

While getting comfy being solo in the bed, I heard the door open and Lindsey's voice enthusiastically greet who I now know is Haley and Taylor. I wondered if I should get up and start getting ready to see them, as I had really missed the two of them. But when I heard Haley question the reasoning as for the suitcase sitting by the entrance, my mind went back to Sara, and my mood instantly plummeted.

I looked over to the clock, concluding that Sara was most already on a plane due to the time difference. I wasn't planning on talking to her, I was going to wait until she realizes how much her actions have been affecting me, and hopefully she would apologize for being so inconsiderate. I highly doubt she would, however knowing how stubborn she is.

I crawled out from underneath the covers and stood up on my feet, realizing my completely naked state. I recalled the events of last night once again, and took a cold shower to clean those thoughts off.

Feeling rather shy and closed off, I wasn't looking foreword to leave the safety of the bedroom and go out to engage in social activities. I cursed myself for not bringing my cell phone or laptop in the room with me so I could use them as a distraction. Instead, I eventually sucked it up and crept out into the living room, where I found Lindsey sitting on the couch with her laptop in lap, Haley next to her, and Taylor standing up behind them Leaning on the couch to get a look at the screen.

Taylor looked my way first, and he ran over to give me a bear hug.

"Tegan! It's been so long! how are you doing?" His voice was higher than usual, and I found myself struggling to find an answer to his question as he waits for my response. I looked over to Lindsey as a comfort zone, before flicking my eyes back to Taylor

"I'm doing fine." I settled on. "How about you guys?" I asked, as Haley walked over to pull me into a hug.

Haley responded to my question and then asked me about Get Along. The rest of the time they were there I helped by voicing my opinion when it was asked for, other than that, I stayed quiet.

When they left, I was sitting on the couch finally getting a look at the texts I had. none of them were from Sara, though, which really dissapointed me.

I looked up from obsessing over my phone to see Lindsey standing in front of me, with a look of confusion on her face.

"Oh-I'm sorry, did you say something?" I was nervous that she would get mad for not paying attention

She sighed, and began to sit down next to me. "Yeah. I was wondering if you were up to going out for dinner. Or we could just whip something up here...that is, if we even have anything. I haven't had time to grocery shop."

Her hand went to my thigh, and she rubbed up and down slowly looking down nervously. "I just want to talk about what's going on." Her brown orbs flicked to mine, and the sudden eye contact reminded me how much she cares and how good she is to me. I feel like a shitty girlfriend.

I placed my hand in hers, and brought it up to my mouth to kiss it before telling her "We should go to Hemmingway's. We haven't been there in awhile, eh?"

Her whole face lit up upon the mentioning of that restaurant, which is super extravagant. We usually only go there for special occasions.

"Hemmingway's? Tee...are you sure? That place is a bit-"

"Expensive? Who cares. I want to treat my lady right. You deserve it" I leaned over to peck her on the lips before she squealed and jumped off the couch.

"Let me go shower and get all fancy!" She shouted, running to the bedroom.

I chuckled, and hopped off the couch and made my way into the bedroom to start getting ready as well. I opened up the closet to look at my choices, thankful that I have a decent wardrobe here without the clothes I have back in Vancouver.

It occured to me that I didn't know what Lindsey was planning on wearing, and I wanted to somewhat match her so we compliment each other.

I stepped inside the bathroom, which she left the door wide open to, and asked her if she knew what she wanted to wear.

She told me she had recently bought a black dress, so I searched for it inside the closet. I had no idea what I would wear. I decided I would give Lindsey the option to pick my outfit.

Standing in my underwear and matching bra, I began to straighten my hair in front of the foggy mirror as I waited for Lindsey to get done showering. I was just getting started on it when she stepped out.

"I love your outfit. I'm certainly pleased, and I'm sure others will be too," She teased, tightening her grip on her towel.

"I was hoping you would help me out on that. Pick out an outfit for me to wear, I'll wear whatever you want me to wear."

Lindsey decided on a fancy tank top and blazer with dress pants and a silver necklace for me to wear. Our attire fit in with the restaurant, which was unusually busy for a thursday night. nonetheless, Lindsey and I thoroughly enjoyed our time together. I told her about my dissaproval for Sara's love interest (excluding the whole reason as to why) and about her way of taking the news of my weariness. Lindsey agreed that it was unlike Sara to throw my consideration in the trash like that, but she also told me to be more open minded about it. Lindsey reminded me of how Sara only acts defensively like that when she's truly passionate about something.

Lindsey let me forget the whole ordeal with Sara the rest of the night. I knew she wasn't doing this on purpose, it's just that when we go out and spend this type of quality time together, it comes natural to us to only focus on each other. I started to get a little suspicious as to if she really was trying to put my mind off of Sara due to the foot she was teasing me under the table with. But then I realized the amount of wine she consumed and concluded that that was why she was being so touchy in public. I've decided that I would indulge in a little Tequila. Okay, I lied. A lot of Tequila. I blame it all on Lindsey for how incredibly wasted I am. She challenged me to a drinking game of some sorts, and I ended up losing, which meant I had to drink every time I lost. I got her a few times though, and watched with pride each time she downed a shot. We were treating this four star restaurant like a bar, but we didn't care.

Lindsey and I had to call a cab home, and leave her car in the parking lot over night. Neither of us knew we would be drinking such a large amount of alcohol, so we didn't prepare.

Lindsey opened up our apartment door and dashed into the bathroom, squealing all the way home that she had to pee, all while we drunkenly fondled each other, not bothering to be discreet to the cab driver. I stumbled over to the stereo system and began playing The Smith's record and laughed to myself as I made my way to the floor, needed to feel the cold sensation from the hardwood. Tequila always has me lying on the floor.

I sang the lyrics loudly and spread my limbs out as I waited for Lindsey. She appeared, and stood above me, looking down at me and giggling as I made a pretend microphone with my hand and directed my singing to her. I motioned for her to come closer, pushing my knees up so when she laid down ontop of me she would fit better into me. Lindsey began singing along and I gave her the solo so I could take the charm of her necklace that was dangling in front of my face between my teeth, before I began sucking on it, letting her know my mood. As I released her necklace from my mouth, she reached to her side where the zipper of her dress was, and unzipped it and stood to let it fall from her body, revealing her glowing tan skin with a matching set of her sexy underwear. I knew then she was planning this tonight.

She crouched back down to me, and I went to touch her when she grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head giving me eye contact. I knew that she wanted control. Keeping my hands above my head even when she removed her hold, I let her take off my tank top, my breathing already starting to become erratic. Despite how hot the tequila was makign me, chills ran throughout my body when she began kissing my neck lightly, and when she stuck out her tongue to lick up my neck to my chin, my back arched and I moaned loudly, giving her access to the clasp of my bra. I hadnt realized my bra was unhooked until it was thrown across the room and onto the loveseat a few yards away. I hummed while her mouth played with each of my nipples, one of her hands was tangled in my hair, gently pulling, and her other hand was rubbing my clit through my jeans using one broadened finger. Breathing loudly, I had my eyes closed in concentration to her actions, and to the slow music she was pleasuring me to. I didn't even acknowledge that I was bucking to the rhythm. I ached for her lips on mine, but her plans seemed to be different. She removed the hand that was massaging my scalp to undo my jeans. I helped her take them off of me, but I went back into my trance after she handed me a couch pillow to rest my head on, along with another one which she stuck underneath the arch of my back for extra comfort. She spread my legs, and I heard her moan before she went to kiss and bite at my thighs, sucking all the way to my center. I bucked my hips into her face once she took all of me in her mouth with a low moan. She gradually sucked faster and faster, and I began begging her to 'come up' She understood what I meant through my babbling moans, and as soon as she was eye level I grabbed her hair and pulled her lips on mine, tasting myself on her.I sucked on her lips roughly, and I grinded my core into her thigh as she lowered herself onto mine. I always enjoyed having pressure on my clit such as this, and the pillows Lindsey placed conveniently made it so When I ferociously humped into her it wouldn't cause bruises and Lindsey didn't have to hold back as she bucked into me. Alcohol just heightens our senses, and whenever we have drunken fucks we always sound like huffing marathon runners. I wanted to experience the feeling of her tight walls wrapping around my fingers, so I blindly reached my hand into her lace underwear and added two fingers inside her warm pulsating walls as I moaned from the sensation. Lindsey took to collapsing most of her weight onto me and burying her face into my neck and pressing her thigh even harder into me.

"Tegan..." She hummed, biting down onto my neck as I felt her walls clench. I curled my fingers three more times and then swirled them to bring her to her orgasm just as she was tipping over off of me from the lack of control over her drunken body. I allowed her to topple off of me, and I eagerly sat myself onto her thigh. As Lindsey was completely lost in her drunken high still, I removed my soaked fingers and grabbed onto her shoulders as I rode her thigh, biting my lip to hold back my moans. Lindsey watched me as I climbed my way to an orgasm, and it was turning me on the way her eyes drank me in, and how she refused to help me. Her hands were on my jolting hips and she encouraged me

"Come baby, you can do it."

I moaned out as she spoke to me

"I need you linds," I strained, watching her face bob back in forth from my movements

"No you don't. You're a big girl, you don't need me to help you through this. Use me, but don't need me."

"Oh fuck," I breathed, tilting my head back and closing my eyes. I concentrated, and focused in on her fingers grabbing my hips and the sounds of her breathing as she tried to hold back her moans.

I felt it coming, and when it came, I felt what Lindsey felt and lost control over my physical strenghth to hold myself up, so I collapsed off of Lindsey. She was quick to turn to me and enter her finger inside of me while I was still coming. I screamed at the contact, and she didn't do anything to quiet me down.

As soon as I regained my other senses and control over my body, I used it to bring Lindsey closer to my face so I could kiss her.

We broke apart, "My ass is starting to hurt from being on the floor." She giggled, and stood up. She pulled me up too, and I stumbled into her.

"Can we cuddle on the couch and watch movies and eat popcorn?" She asked, steadying me.

"Fuck. That sounds like a perfect idea," I told her.

She smiled cheekily at me and ran back into the bedroom naked.

"Wha-" I blurted, but she left my line of vision.

"Bring me some clothes, wouldja?" I yelled to her,

I walked into the kitchen, not even feeling the slightest uncomfortable that I'm completely naked and have Lindsey's cum still wrapped around my fingers. I figured Lindsey wouldn't want herself all over her clothes when I cuddled her, So I went to the sink and washed my hands. Lindsey came back, and wrapped her hands around my torso as I was still washing her off. She kissed my ear and I could tell she was clothed, but not wearing a bra because her nipples were hard against my back.

"I got you some jammies." She whispered.

I giggled, and turned off the tap. I turned to her, and she pulled herself closer to my naked body. "Jammies? How sexy."

She pressed me harder against the counter top, and she stumbled and attatched her mouth to mine with a lazy moan.

She pushed up on my hips, and I took this as a sign to hop up on the counter. She went on her tippy toes to kiss me, though she didn't need to. Her fingers massaged my folds before she let two of them suck up into me and swirled inside of me. I almost fell back with a piercing moan, but I caught my balance by grabbing the tap handles. This caused the sink to turn on, but it had no effect on me, other than it drowned out my moans a bit.

I spread my legs wider and tilted my head even further back as I cried out Lindsey's name. She pumped faster and faster until I ended by dripping all over her fingers.

She guided me off the counter and I was a bit woozy from the whole experience. She led me to the couch, and I collapsed onto it. She had something in her hands, but my mind was too fuzzy to register what it was until I felt her begin to slip what im guessing is underwear up my legs. She sat me up and pulled a T-shirt over my body and allowed me to fall back into the cushions. My eyes were closed by now, but I knew she walked away to turn off the lights. I felt her body gently mold ontop of mine, but I passed out before I could register anything else.


	32. Chapter 32

**Sorry this is a short one...just trying to build a bit of suspense? I'm hoping the next one will be longer!**

The next time I opened my eyes, It was because I heard something vibrating at a steady beat, and It was lightening up the apartment ceiling. I looked down to find Lindsey clutching my shirt while lightly snoring, I had my legs wrapped around her. I discovered it was my cellphone within reach on the coffee table, so I reached over to answer it, thinking it must be important if they were calling me this late.

I didn't even check the caller I.D for risk that I might miss the call. Plus, the brightness of the screen was way too harsh for my tired eyes.

When I spoke, my throat felt scratchy and so did my voice.

"Hello?" I questioned.

I honestly wasn't expecting to hear Sara's voice on the other end.

"I need to talk business with you. It's about a-"

"Sara? Are you fucking kidding me right now?" I fumed

She didn't even greet me. Even though I don't know what time it is, I know it's very late, and that my twin whom i'm in a spat with woke me up to talk business with me, without even so much as to greet me,

"What? I need to talk you about-"

I risked waking Lindsey up by raising my voice at Sara.

"I don't even fucking know what time it is, but I do know that it's the middle of the night and that you woke us up to talk business, but what I don't know is if you've completely lost your fucking mind?"

"Tegan wha- it's only 11 PM. Don't be such a grandma. Now I have some news to tell you, I got us, well, I didn't get us-"

"11 PM for you! for god sakes Sara! we live thousands of miles apart, for years now, and you suddenly forget about the time difference?"

"Cut me off one more time, Tegan. God, what the fuck is your problem lately? I'm just trying to tell you something that I'm excited about and that could potentially be good for the band."

"Well why don't you tell me at a reasonable hour?"

"Well why don't you pull the stick out of your ass, stop thinking about yourself, and be a good fucking sister for once?"

She hung up after that.

I wiggled my way out from underneath Lindsey, who was awake, and has been awake. Lindsey tried grabbing my arm, but I pushed her off, causing her to fall back onto the couch. I didn't mean to push her so harshly, but it was too late to turn back, and I stomped away into the bathroom to get a hold of myself.

In the bathroom, I washed my face thoroughly, scrubbing as if it was going to wash all of my thoughts away. After thinking of this whole Situation with Stacy, and how it's pulling Sara and I's relationship back, I began to think of Lindsey.

I looked at my face in the mirror, and decided that I was disgusting in that moment. I should have never treated her that way. I'm not one to get physical when pissed off, but tonight I must have forgotten that. I must have forgotten how much Lindsey means to me. I must have forgotten how much Sara means to me, and that I won't let some girl get in the way of the bond Sara and I share as sisters. This is ruining the two most important relationships with the two most important people in my life.

I was shaking, trying to hold back my sobs as I exited the bathroom and into the bedroom. I need to beg for Lindsey's forgiveness.

I saw her in the bed, scrunched up in the blankets on the furthest edge of the bed, without falling off. I could see her face of anger in the moonlight, staring at the floor instead of sleeping, but I could also tell that beneath that anger she was hurt that I physically pushed her way from me. I clamped my hand over my mouth to silence the sob that I gurgled back, feeling the need to jump out of the window for being such a piece of shit.

I crawled on the bed, not hiding my sobs anymore, and hugged the giant ball of blankets Lindsey was blocking herself off in. I shoved my face into the blankets and wailed.

"I'm so sorry Lindsey, I'm so sorry." I repeated that I was sorry over and over into the blankets until I was suffocating myself to the point where I blacked out for a few moments. I felt like a balloon seconds away from popping. I'm so stressed out, how am I going to fix all of this?


	33. Chapter 33

**Well, the plots getting thicker and thicker. Sorry if you think this one's boring...but let me know what you think!**

When I came to, Lindsey was shouting my name with my face between her hands. I ignored her calls and resumed crying. I too, took her face between my hands and looked back and forth between her boggling eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm such a disgusting piece of shit and I love you so much Lindsey," I kissed her forehead, not sure if she wanted my lips on her own anymore.

"I love you more than anything in this entire world... I just...I can't... Is there anyway you can forgive me?"

Through trying to regain my breath, and talk while crying at the same time, I saw black spots and felt my heart palpitating as I waited for her answer.

I was taken by surprise when she hugged me close to her chest.

"Words won't do justice to explain how much I love you, Tegan. This was one little argument that has gone wrong, and I won't let it get in the way of who we are as partners. Tee, I just hate seeing you so goddamn upset. You need to fix whatever is wrong between you and Sara, because she is the other half of you who needs you just as much as you need her, even if you don't see that right now."

I hated that I've made Lindsey cry, and now we're sobbing messes who are soaking each other with our tears all while clinging to each other.

Lindsey was right. I'm going to call Sara tomorrow, and get on better terms with her. I'm going to still stand on my opinion of Stacy, but I need to mend the broken stitch in our relationship.

"I'm gonna make this right baby," I sniffled, and She pulled me back up to her face to kiss me.

"I know you will sweetheart. Now let's get some sleep. Alright?"

I nodded against her, and she pulled the blankets up and covered us up to my chin and her shoulder. She kissed the top of my head and I closed my eyes to fall asleep wrapped in her arms.

The next thing I knew, I was slipping on spandex capris, and zipping a dark blue and black fitted Jacket over my sports bra. Feeling absolutely ridiculous, I walk out of the bedroom to look for Lindsey

"Linds? Are you sure about this? I feel ridiculous and I feel like If I were to take off my pants it wouldn't even make a difference these things are so form fitting."

I found her in the kitchen, tying her tennis shoes. She looked identical to what I was wearing, but her jacket was a deep magenta/purple. I chuckled at her.

"Well, they're spanx pants, they're supposed to do that."

She finished her shoe, and walked around to check me out.

"I don't think anyone will complain." She smirked, looking at my ass.

"Yeah, well, you're not the one who's ass is on display for the whole world to see."

She just raised her eyebrows at me and turned around. She slowly bent down, picking up my shoes and looked behind her.

She was wearing spanx too. Lindsey was right, no one is complaining. I'm definitely not complaining.

I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, letting my hands grip her thighs.

"You know, I know another way that we can burn just as many calories...if not more." I hushed in her ear, and then bit her earlobe.

She tried to hide that moan, but I heard it anyways.

"N-no. Tegan, we have to go out and get some fresh air. Don't be such a baby. Now c'mon, put your shoes on and let's get going."

"You're no fun." I pouted, following her out the door.

"You can tell me that after tonight. That is, if you're not too sore." She smirked at me. Fuck.

Upon arriving at the state park, Lindsey and I walked inside the trial, until we were deep enough to be completely alone in the woods. Not that we didn't mind jogging with other people passing us, we just preferred to jog alone together, in peace. We both brought our headphones with us, and jogged to loud music seperatley, but just having each other's presence to enjoy in.

We must have been at least 3 miles in the woods when I felt the vibration of my phone in my front pocket of my jacket. I pulled out my phone while looking down at the ground for a stumps or branches so I wouldn't trip. I quickly checked the caller I.D to see if it was anyone important, or else I wouldn't answer it. It was Jeremy.

I called out Lindsey's name loud enough in hopes she would hear me, but she didn't, so I tapped on her shoulder and waved my phone at her. She stopped, and I did too and answered my phone.

I dind't have time to catch my breath before answering my phone, so I answered it before the call dropped.

"Hey Jeremy, What's up?" I asked, huffing into the phone. Lindsey took this time to take a breather and take sips of water.

"Hi, Tegan, so I'm booking your flight for New york next week, and needed to see if you're planning on bringing someone and if you would like to take the luxury of first class. You've earned enough airpoints for an upgrade."

I stopped huffing momentarily, and sat up from my previous position of bending down and resting one of my hands on my knees.

"Woah woah woah. I'm going to New York next week?" Upon hearing the words New York, Lindsey paused and looked at me questioningly. I shrugged my shoulders at her. Lindsey saw how out of breath I am, and handed me her water bottle. I took a sip while I waited for an explanation.

"What the fuck are you doing right now? Why are you so out of breath?" he asked.

"I'm out jogging right now. Now what's this about going to New York?"

"Alone?"

"No, With Lindsey. Now Tell me about New York. Nobody said anything about this to me,"

"Oh, with Lindsey? Sure you guys are jogging.."

"Jeremy! Get your mind out of the gutter, and tell me about New York! I feel like I'm talking to a wall here."

"Sara somehow booked you guys some interviews with the manager of Madison Square Garden theater, which if goes well, you could be playing at with your upcoming record. And Sara needs you to be there when you meet up with them, obviously."

"Madison Square Gardens? But we haven't even started recording a record yet!"

"I know, but Sara recently met a friend who knows people of that industry and is getting you in all sorts of good promos."

"Sara what? Oh jeez. This is a lot of information to pack on me."

"You didn't know? Tegan, have you been living under a rock? Yeah, I think Sara's interested in this Stacy girl. Have you met her yet?"

"Something like that." I said, looking over to the innocent unnaware Lindsey. "And yeah, I've met her alright.." I groaned

"Well are you bringing anyone to New York with you? I'm flying out too"

"Uh? Maybe i'll bring Lindsey to New York with me next week?" I basically asked Lindsey the question

She though about it, and raised her shoulders and made an 'i don't know face'

"I'll get back to you on that."

"Just make sure it's by tomorrow. And we need to go out on a date soon, we haven't hungout in such a long time."

"I know Jer, It's been a busy month. But I miss you, and I'll be back in Vancouver in no time."

"Alright. Bye Tegan, love you."

"Love you too, Bye."

Of course, as soon as I hung up Lindsey had a million questions. I don't blame her. I still had some myself. Sara and Stacy are dating? Mother fucker.

I filled Lindsey in while sipping green Tea at the local starbucks on our way home. I told her of my disliking towards Sara's new interest, but I left out the part that she's sort of psychotic in a sense that I fucked her years ago and she got attached to me and so I tried to kindly reject her and whom also knows I dated my sister and is now trying to woo my twin, and has succeeded in wooing her and is now in a 'love interest' type stage with her.

I can't stand being the only person other than Stacy who knows about this, and carries that weight of this situation. So, in hopes to pack away my stress in a trunk, Lindsey took me home where I proceeded to do yoga for three hours straight. I've decided that from now on, I'm going to transfer all my hate and stress and frustration into exercising. At least something good will come out of this.


	34. Chapter 34

AS soon as the sun peaked in sky, I was up and out jogging around. I left Lindsey a note on the pillow, but seeing as it's five AM, I don't think the note was necessary because i'm sure i'll be back even before Lindsey wakes up. This has come part of my normal routine. Get up before the sun rises, put on my jogging gear, grab a water bottle and kiss a sleeping Lindsey's forehead and jogging for two hours. I can be truly alone with my music and think at this time. It's an escape from reality, running down the beach along the shoreline.

It took Lindsey 6 morning jogs to notice I've been leaving her every morning. I took a four hour long jog and got back by 8 AM. Lindsey and I stayed up late last night, so I wasn't expecting Lindsey to be up this early.

I quietly opened the apartment door, and leaned my hands gainst the wall and stretched my feet back, going on my tippy toes while I looked down at the ground. I cursed myself for forgetting a water bottle, and I was so out of breath I felt strangely woozy. The sound of another voice scared me to a scream, and I flipped around with my hand over my heart to see Lindsey, nursing a mug in her hand draped in a robe. I can tell she's still naked from last night.

"Jesus, Linds. You scared the shit outta me," I huffed out. She set the mug down and walked over to me, guiding me to the couch as I struggled to regain my normal pulse.

I wiped the sweat off of my forehead and tightened my ponytail while Lindsey went to go get me some water.

"You know, you're really starting to scare me with this exercising stuff. I mean, It's great that you're getting really fit, but you're taking it to the extreme."

"I'm not taking it to the extreme. I just forgot my water bottle this morning, I'm such an idiot."

"Well I think it has to do with the talk with Sara that you had..."

SARA POV

Even though it's been constantly on my mind, I can't think of a legitimate reason as to why Tegan is acting this way. It bugs me that she won't give Stacy a chance. She even gave Alice a chance even after our little break. I can't put two and two together.

Although it's only been a few weeks, Stacy and I have been spending so much time together, just getting to know each other. We're moving so fast and are practically inseparable, though no one is trying to tear us apart...just discouraging. I know Tegan must mean well, but I am my own person and Tegan doesn't have to be a part of everything I do. .

Maybe if Tegan gets to know Stacy a little bit better, she'll see how foolish and wrong she has been. I just wish she could understand how I feel about Stacy. Tegan's arrival in New York could change everything.

TEGAN POV

The morning we set out for New York was a rainy and cold one. I was pretty grouchy, but Lindsey didn't seem to mind. I trembled in the passenger seat of her car as we drove to the airport, despite the heat being on full blast. Neither of us slept on the five hour long flight to New York, even though I know Lindsey had trouble sleeping last night, because I did too.

Lindsey and I really hadn't talked much today, we just sat with each other's company in a calm presence. It was 4 PM when we arrived in New York, but by the time we got checked and settled into our hotel room, it was 5:30.

I had called Jeremy to let him know we've arrived, and he was eager enough to invite Lindsey and I out to dinner in Time's Square. Personally, I was very excited to see Jeremy after such a long time, and was looking forward to spending quality time with him. Lindsey was just glad that this was another excuse to wear her fancy black dress again, along with the heels she just bought. I took a mental note to thank Jeremy for picking such a fancy place.

It was the beginning of Winter, And although no snow has fallen yet, it was pretty chilly out on the streets of New York. So Lindsey and I both put on our pea- coats and set out on foot to walk to the restaurant, despite Lindsey's protests. I persuaded her to walk the 10 minutes to the restaurant in her heels by telling her that I'd rub her feet if they hurt, once we got back to the hotel.

She didn't seem to mind walking, because once we were walking down Broadway street, her eyes were glued to the many lights being brightened by the night sky. Lindsey hasn't seen New York night life in years. I was amused, watching the lights twinkle off her eyes, swooning at how her divine makeup accentuated her features, and fell in love all over again every time she spread her painted red lips to reveal a smile that made the Broadway sign look dull. And that laugh...God, I could go on and on about the many different emotions her laugh brings upon. I chuckled at how oblivious she was that I was basically walking for her. I dragged her along as she pointed her finger at different sights, huddled so close and arms linked tightly so we could be warmer. Where's the damn cheesy music at?

Lindsey and I both had reasons to believe that it was just going to be the three of us to enjoy a nice, relaxing dinner tonight. However, upon spinning through the turntable doors out of the cold streets into the elegant, red velvet restaurant, we soon discovered Jeremy had left out a detail that would have been helpful to know. I would have declined the dinner date if I had known.


	35. Chapter 35

**Sorry it took so long for this to update! I've been working on a quincest and am pretty excited about it, so It's been distracting me from this. I hope you like it! **

Jeremy waved back and forth with excited thrill in his movements, and Lindsey picked up that my heart dropped, so she picked it up off the floor and with a push and encouraging words, she practically dragged me to the table.

The three of them stood as a polite gesture upon our arrival.

Jeremy attacked me as soon as I was within reach and pulled me in sight a tight hug, that I heard my back crack.

"Alright, alright. You're gonna wrinkle my shirt," I chuckled, feeling myself already loosen up.

I pulled away to find Lindsey un buttoning the last button of her pea coat, revealing the sophisticated and sexy black dress with a neckline that was sure to make any person swoon. The diamond necklace that hung lowly made it all the more sexier. I suddenly felt relief, and felt the need to show off my trophy wife.

Jeremy hugged Lindsey much more delicately, saying that he'd rather spill red wine all over himself than ruin one detail about her outfit.

I nodded to Sara as my greeting, noticing she too, was dressed up way above her normal shirt and button up. Stacy reached her hand across the table to shake mine. My heart pumped rapidly as I shook it, and I winced at her chipper, over excited smile and voice as she greeted me.

"Tegan! So nice to see you again!" The way she stared into my eyes as she spoke made me want to crawl underneath the table and never come out.

I watched as her dark pools darted over to my girlfriend, eyeing her up and down before moving to greet her.

Sara glared at me as I watched the two brunettes exchange greetings, as if she was waiting for me to make the wrong move.

I shifted uncomfortably away from Sara's glare, and took Lindseys coat, hung on the back of her chair and scooted it out so she could sit in it before taking the seat next to her.

Stacy cleared her throat and smoothed the back of her blue, short,flowy dress before sitting down across from Lindsey.

"So, how was the flight in? Jeremy was telling me that it was raining pretty bad in LA." I looked over at Lindsey, who took refuge in the bubbling champagne glass in front, shooting me a knowing glare upon taking a sip.

I picked my glass up as a distraction and answered her. "Yeah, it wasn't bad. It wasn't raining heavily enough for the flight to be delayed or anything like that. Pretty bumpy though. Right Linds?"

Lindsey was sipping away and was surprised when I turned the conversation back to her. She took it over much more smoothly, being able to hide her poker face more.

As Stacy spewed compliments at Lindsey, making Lindsey blush and having a grand ol' time with her, I was crumbling under the pressure.

I chugged down champagne, but when it came time for our meals, I barely touched my plate. Food would decrease the buzz I got going on, and I can't risk anything that could potentially make me sober.

I conversed with Jeremy, since Sara, Stacy and Lindsey were still giggling away with each other.

I didn't even have to explain my discomfort to Jeremy, because he picked up that I wasn't expecting other company. He felt so sorry that he kept ordering me more champagne.

I think it was his plan to get me tipsy, and then ask as to why I was upset that He'd invited my sister and Stacy.

He excused the two of us to make our way over to the bar, by saying we were going to get everyone martini's. They just waved us off. I wouldn't admit that I was jealous of how much a good time they were having. I wondered how it was that Lindsey was clearly more intoxicated than I was. I was iffy to get her another alcoholic beverage.

"So what's up with you Tee? I thought you'd like it if I'd invite Sara and Stace,"

I flinched when he used a nickname on her. But I didn't call him out on it. If I said anything else about Stacy, this night would completely spiral out of control, more than it already is. I have to keep my mouth shut, and , lie. lie. Even if I felt guilty. Jeremy and I have been best friends since high school, and have gone through so much together. But it's best this way, I know it.

"It's just, I was hoping to spend time with just you." If I didn't add anything else, I knew Jeremy would sense the weariness in my voice, and catch me fibbing. It's time for me to spark up some cheesy conversations, and ask typical questions.

Thankfully, Jeremy ignored me and instead made a comment about the waiter who looks like Jack Nicholson. He always get's so distracted when he's been drinking.

Juggling martini's in our hands, we walked back to the table. I set the drink in front of Lindsey, and she subtly gave me a kiss on the cheek to thank me while still Listening to Stacy. She continued to ignore me and only acknowledge everyone but me.

My ear's perked upon hearing the word girlfriend, and My stomach churned as soon as it exited Stacy's mouth.

"Wait, girlfriend?" I blurted out loud. I didn't mean to, but once it flew out i couldn't put it back in.

"Yup. Stacy asked to be my girlfriend last weekend. Weren't you listening to the story? We went to Broadway to see..."

I completely blanked out, and Sara's words just became a muffle. Everything became a muffle, and the only sounds I could hear were the beating of my heart as I tried not to lose my cool. This is bad, this is very bad. The need to shove Stacy into another room and beat the truth out of her had me feeling nauseous.

Despite wanting to do anything but, I was knocked back into reality when I felt something wet wipe my cheek. I tuned back in to Lindsey mumbling an apology for getting red lipstick on my cheek.

"Aw, you should have left it there. It made Tegan look like a player," Stacy commented. She only said this to accuse me of playing her that night. I fumed.

I heard Lindsey lean in and ask why my cheeks were so flushed. I turned to her and cut her off, telling her It was getting pretty late, and that we should start heading back. The rest of the table agreed that it was time to get going. So after we paid the bill, we went our separate ways.


	36. Chapter 36

**Don't know why, but this is one of my favorite chapters! Let me know what you think!**

Lindsey and I were silent. I just kept looking ahead with a straight face as I walked quickly to get back to the hotel as soon as possible. I could sense her looking up at me and she wrapped her arm around mine and clung to my bicep to keep up with me. I was aware of the rapid clicking noises of her heels and remembered she was wearing them. I was struggling to decide if I should slow down for her sake, or keep on walking how I am now as a payback of some sort.

"Tee?" Lindsey asked, in a mouse like voice, afraid that one word would cause me to explode.

I didn't answer her, though my heart panged from the sound of her voice. I just kept weaving us through all the people. However, when she leaned her head on my shoulder and sighed, I felt too bad, and was just about to stop and talk to her went she stumbled. Luckily, her grip on my bicep kept her up, along with my reflex to grab onto her arm and lift her up before she had the chance to hit the ground.

"Fuck, are you alright?" I head was hung low so I couldn't see her face and she was still hanging onto me as if she was still falling. I was scared that since I was holding her up so she didn't put weight on her ankle that she twisted it.

She reached down and picked up the shoe off her foot and held it up at me. I looked at her face before the shoe, to see if she was visibly upset, but she just burst out laughing. I took a look at the shoe, who's heel hung by a piece of fabric.

"Wha-"I stuttered, catching myself sick from Lindsey's contagious drunken laughter. I burst out into laughter and gripped Lindsey Tighter when she started hopping on one foot, almost losing her balance. "Ow," She whined

I was just about to ask her how badly she twisted it, but my opportunity was knocked out of the park.

Someone ran into us, and Lindsey swiveled in front of me to grip my shoulders with both arms. Even though the man cursed at us, we were still laughing and I grabbed Lindsey's hips and walked us backwards out of the line of people and into a doorway while Lindsey hopped with me and 'owed' at the same time.

"Lindsey?"

"I think- ow, I twisted it hahaha" Lindsey giggled out, but then she abruptly stopped gigling to look down at her ankle, still holding onto my shoulders for support. I held onto her waist

"Is it bad?" I tried looking at her ankle too, but her head was so close, that if I looked down too I'd knock our heads together.

"No but-" She went to look up, as I was still stupidly looking down despite knowing the possible consequences, and her skull collided with my nose.

"Oh my god! Baby!" She squealed, taking her hands off my shoulders and balanced on one foot to take my head and tilt it back to get a look at my nose

"Ow.." I looked up at the mirrored ceiling of the roof to the building while she inspected me and even though it was dark, I knew I wasn't bleeding. I could smell the alcohol on her breath and remembered why she was laughing so often before.

" You're not bleeding, It's okay..God..We're such a mess Tegan...I'm so sorry." She cried, plopping her hands on my chest before throwing her head onto it.

If i wasn't such an asshole in the first place and hadn't made her practically jog in her heels, this never would have happened.

"Linds I'm okay, i'm okay honey. Is your ankle really that bad? Do we need to find a hospital?"

She shook her head into my chest before mumbling "No...but I'm drunk and I just want to get back to the hotel." I hugged her to my chest, and looked at her ankle that she had popped out in the air.

I took the shoe out of her hands and determined that it's not walk-able.

"Let's get going then." I told her

"But how? My shoe...I can't walk, the cement is crawling with-oh!" I cut her off and wrapped my arm around her waist and picked her up with little effort. I knew Working out would come in handy.

She chuckled as she wrapped her arms around my neck, and helped me in holding her up as I walked back in the flow of people, trying not to bump Lindsey's ankle into them.

We were receiving some weird looks when we had to stop at a crosswalk and wait for our turn to cross. My biceps were starting to burn. I felt Lindsey slipping so I had to bounce her in my arms to hike her up. This caused her ankle to bounce, and she hissed.

"Oh I'm sorry! You were slipping...I should have warned you."

"You're fine, sweetheart. I feel like a princess right now. My Prince Charming carrying me through the dazzling streets of New York..." She babbled, laughing at herself.

"Yeah," I chuckled, Noting that it was time to cross. "My drunken, injured princess." She made a scolding face at me, before looking away and squinting her eyes.

"Is that...is that Stacy up ahead?" Lindsey questioned. I tried looking for Stacy in the crowd, so I could find a way to avoid her.

It was too late , because just as I spotted Stacy, she seemed to have already found us and was walking towards us.

"Fuck, what do I do?" I panicked to Lindsey. She was getting closer.

"What do you mean? Just be nice,"

"Hey guys!" She stopped us. My arms were really starting to burn now, and my back ached

"What happened to you?" She asked, eyeing us rapidly.

"I'm a klutz," Lindsey answered, removing one of the hands wrapped around my neck. I widened my eyes at the sudden loss of support and held her up stronger

"Aw! Your shoe! That's a shame, they were so cute"

"Yeah well that's what I get for drinking too much."

"There always seems to be a consequence to that, doesn't it?" I nodded

"I'm just surprised Tegan's strong enough to hold you. So tough," She put her hand on my arm and winked at me, and walked off.

Lindsey look up at me, befuddled "Was she just flirting with you? Or was she just implying that I'm fat?"

"Oh please," I scoffed, "Just hush while I carry you and your bangin' bod home." She blushed, and kissed my neck softly. She rested her head on my shoulder, with her mouth and nose attached to my neck. I could tell by the incessant but sloppy kisses she placed there that she was entering the sleepy but horny stage of drunk.

I was getting weaker and weaker as the walk back to the hotel seemed to be getting longer and longer. By the time We arrived Lindsey was asleep and snoring into my neck. She was a deadweight now.

As I stood in front of our hotel room door, I tried to formulate a plan on how to open it whilst still carrying Lindsey. I failed to do so. I shook Linsdey gently, and whispered her name until she stirred.

"hhmph?" She moaned, breathing out heavily into my neck.

"I need you to stand hun, I can't open the door with my hands occupied."

She groaned and put her good foot on the ground, and I steadied arms instantly felt relief, however, Lindsey wrapped her arms around my neck and hopped on my stomach and wrapped her legs around my torso

"Linds, I can't hold you."

"You don't have to..you can let go, I've got myself." She mumbled. Trusting her word, I let go and she still clung to me like a monkey. I chuckled and finally put the card through the slot and entered the dark room.

After turning on the light, I set off to go lie Lindsey down on the bed as I roughly sighed as I bent down.

Apparently, sleepy Lindsey is strong, and when I went to pull away, she held on tighter, trapping me between her legs.

"Don't go."

"But Linds..." I sighed,

"You can't leave me. I need you." I smiled, finding adoration in the truth her drunken mind was telling me. I decided that while she was this vulnerable I was going to abuse her lack of filter.

"Can I get us ready for bed first?"

"Tell me how you're going to get us ready..."

"Well, for starters, I would get you out of your dress, take off your one shoe, and if you wanted, I'd grab you some pajamas to put on."

"But what are YOU gonna do to prepare yourself to bed..." Her voice was suggestive, and full of lust. Like how she usually talks when she's trying to let me know that she's horny.

I scoffed, amused. I took advantage of her loosened grip and lifted my body off of hers, only to travel up to wear I could see her face, hanging above her with my arms stretched to hold me up. She didn't seem to mind that I moved. My lower stomach was leaning against her crotch and she bucked her hips into it and whined

"What are you trying to get out of this?" I knew the answer to my question, I was just yearning to see how she would answer. Another example of how I'm taking advantage of her intoxication.

She just let out a loud groan, and Causing me to react befuddled.

"I wanted to have sex tonight. But I'm too fucking tired and Im a fuckin' klutz who fucked up my fuckin' ankle. I just thought since you were mad you would take out your anger on me and it'd be fuckin' hot…Hey! Stop Laughing at me!"

I couldn't help it, her honesty was amusing me way beyond how I expected it would.

"Stop! I don't want you…Get off me now," Shetried to act serious, but it was obvious she wasn't. she smacked my chest to attempt to pry me off. I tried blocking her smacks but she kept going and I watched as my laughing made her cave and she tried not to burst as well.

I kissed her lips without her consent and I ended up kissing teeth.

"You're so cute, did you know that?" I tittered, kissing all over her face. That glowing smile radiated her face

"And you're…" She began to describe what I was but cut off " You're tickling me!"

"Am I?" I questioned sarcastically. I tickled her sides and she burst out howling with giggles. I watched her slitted eyes as she snorted

"Ow! Tee" She gasped sharply. I immediately stopped, backing away

"Fuck did I bump it?" I panicked.

"No..It's my fault…fuck fuck fuck!"

"Oh babe," I cooed, standing off the bed to walk to the edge of the bed, where her ankle was.

I bent down to gently kiss it, and felt relief once she didn't flinch.

She looked down at me and lazily smiled. Of course, I smiled back, but I starting unbuttoning my chiffon shirt until I was stripped down in just my tank top and underwear. She told me to take off my tanktop, so I did, not being able to disobey her. I crawled over the bed to start undressing Lindsey, who had her eyes closed and was obviously trying to fend off sleep while I slipped the dress off her body. I was havign a bit of trouble getting it over her bum but she arched her back to help me. From there on the rest of the dress glided smoothly down her silky legs until I was holding the dress in my hands. Not sure how to handle such delicate clothing, I gently set it on a chair that was across the room. On my way back, I turned off the lamp before lifting the covers of the bed and pulling a blanket off of them and placing it on top of Lindsey. After pulling my hair into a pony tail, I too climbed in the bed and fell asleep.


End file.
